L'Homme au Masque de Fer
by The Man in the Box
Summary: Alors que leur amitié est en crise, Holmes disparaît soudainement alors qu'il enquête sur un tueur en série, pire encore que tout ceux qu'ils ont put croiser. Watson mène l'enquête seul pour retrouver son ami avant qu'il ne soit trop tard. /FIC TERMINÉE ET CORRIGÉE\
1. Prologue

Bonjour

Ceux qui me connaissent sur le topic de Sherlock Holmes me connaissent pour " **Rien n'est Absolu** " une fic ( oui, crevard jusqu'au bout, je fais même de la pub pour mes précédentes fics mais celle-ci me tient vraiment à coeur, j'invite ceux qui ne l'ont pas encore lu de le faire et me laisser leurs avis ;) )

Donc me voilà de retour pour une nouvelle fiction sur notre couple préféré du moment.

Je tiens à mettre en garde certaines personnes, cette fic est dure à lire, enfin, surtout le chapitre qui suit ce prologue. Si vous êtes assez sensible, je vous déconseille de la lire, mais après tout c'est votre choix, à vos risques et périls x) .

Je l'écris sur un coup de tête, en fait ça me vient d'un cauchemar que j'ai fait il y a peu, il m'a rappelé un film dont je n'arrive pas à me souvenir du nom. De fil en aiguille j'en suis venu à le développer et penser à écrire une fic en partant de cette idée. (**Edit :** On a bien fait de me rapeller que j'avais oublié de faire un edit ici, assez rapidement après avoir posté le prologue, j'ai retrouvé le nom du film, l'ai regardé et m'en suis largement inspiré pour la suite, le film s'apelle "Martyrs", film français à voir même si malheureusement sous apprécié, il m'a marqué)

Voilà, je n'en dis pas plus, je vous laisse avec ce petit prologue.  
N'hésitez pas à me laisser vos avis!

* * *

**Prologue**

Un tueur sévissait dans Londres depuis plusieurs mois déjà. Un adversaire plus dangereux encore que Morearty avait pu l'être. Cet homme torturait ses victimes avant de les abandonner dans les caniveaux de la ville et ça, sans que jamais personne ne l'aperçoive. Holmes enquêtait depuis la découverte du premier corps, il savait que ce ne serait pas le seul et il avait eu raison, il lui fallait arrêter cet homme au plus vite car il était sûr que le monstre continuerait, qu'il n'arrêterait jamais. Cet assassin était pire que Jack l'Eventreur lui-même, Holmes n'avait jamais rien vu de tel. D'habitude, les tueurs en série à qui il était confronté tuaient leurs victimes, les défiguraient parfois, mais aucun n'avait été capable de les torturer, vraisemblablement plusieurs jours avant de les assassiner car, en enfant capricieux, son jouet ne lui plaisait déjà plus.

Tout Scotland Yard était à la recherche de ce meurtrier, personne ne savait où il était, il ne laissait aucun indice et le peu que Holmes put récolter semblait insignifiant et pourtant, cela l'avait mené à quelqu'un. Quelqu'un chez qui il allait s'introduire pour confirmer ses soupçons et obtenir des preuves concrètes.

Cette fois-ci, il était seul. Il savait que Lestrade n'accepterait jamais qu'il entre par effraction chez quelqu'un uniquement pour confirmer ses soupçons et ses théories considérées comme tirées par les cheveux, même si celles-ci résolvaient toutes les enquêtes auxquelles il était confronté. Chaque fois qu'il avait fait cela, il s'était fait copieusement sermonner mais cela lui était égal. Il était seul cette fois aussi parce qu'il était en froid avec Watson. D'ailleurs, celui-ci ne savait de cette enquête que ce qu'il lisait dans les journaux et ce que Holmes laissait échapper comme détails à propos des corps mutilés. Il leur arrivait parfois à tous les deux d'avoir certaines passades comme celle-ci, des moments plus durs. Durant plusieurs jours, plusieurs semaines, leurs discussions n'étaient que disputes. Holmes, la plupart du temps, ignorait les plaintes de son ami, faisant la sourde oreille alors que le médecin s'énervait de plus en plus, mais il lui arrivait aussi parfois de s'emporter tout autant.

Cela faisait donc plusieurs semaines que tous deux ne se parlaient presque plus, chacun s'était alors jeté à corps perdu dans son travail respectif pour dévier ses pensées de l'autre. C'est ce qui mena Holmes à venir seul dans cet endroit dont il ne connaissait rien à part l'extérieur et le nom du propriétaire, en plus des soupçons qu'il avait. Il savait que l'homme était sorti, il le savait parce que chaque jour, il disparaissait pour ne réapparaitre que quelques heures plus tard. Rarement, il lui arrivait de sortir la journée ou le soir par la porte de devant. Le reste du temps, ces moments où il disparaissait, il devait sortir par une issue cachée ou une porte arrière, éloignée de tout regard. Sans doute l'utilisait-il pour ramener ses victimes aussi.

Cela faisait une heure qu'il n'y avait plus aucun signe de vie dans la maison de l'individu, une heure que Holmes attendait pour être sûr qu'il puisse entrer sans problème. Il se dépêcha de crocheter la serrure. Tout avait l'air parfaitement normal, seulement ce n'était qu'apparences. Il fouilla chaque pièce, trouva certains secrets, quelques bribes de preuves, jusqu'à ce qu'il découvre ce pourquoi il était venu. La preuve irréfutable que cet homme était un meurtrier: le lieu où il gardait, torturait puis finalement tuait ses victimes. L'endroit empestait l'odeur nauséabonde de la mort et du sang. Holmes fut horrifié de ce qu'il trouva, de tout ce qui s'exposait à ses yeux. Puis il réalisa qu'il s'était trompé, gravement trompé. L'homme ne sortait pas de chez lui pendant ces heures où il disparaissait, il venait juste en ce lieu pour jouer avec ses victimes. A peine eut-il le temps de comprendre ceci et de commencer à se retourner pour quitter les lieux qu'il reçut un coup violent à la tête qui l'assomma sur le coup.


	2. Chapitre 1

Donc voilà le chapitre un. Faut pas rêver je publierai pas toujours aussi vite XD ! c'est juste que j'avais déjà écrit ce premier chapitre depuis quelques jours. Ça va être compliqué encore cette fic, je le sens x)... J'ai plein d'idées mais il faut que je les mette en place pour pouvoir écrire un truc un peu près cohérent. Je pense qu'il va falloir attendre un petit moment avant que je publie le prochain chapitre, une semaine ou un peu plus je suppose. Je crois que c'est celui-ci qui sera le plus dur à lire. Si vous êtes sensible... ce n'est peut-être pas une très bonne idée x'D ! Mais vous pouvez toujours le faire, en tous cas laissez moi vos avis, j'en ai besoin pour voir où je vais x).

Désolé, oui encore une fois je m'excuse d'avance, je vous comprendrai si vous me faites des menaces de mort, de souffrances atroces, mais j'aime trop faire souffrir mes personnages préférés xD

* * *

oO 8 mois plus tard Oo

Watson arrivait au commissariat au pas de course. Lestrade l'avait appelé pour dire que les preuves qu'il avait trouvées durant son enquête personnelle les avaient conduits à arrêter un dénommé Quin, un homme apparemment sans histoire mais dont Watson avait retrouvé le couvercle tordu d'une montre à gousset frappé de ses initiales dans les vêtements du corps d'une femme abandonné dans les caniveaux de la ville. Il avait repéré le bout de métal tordu qui aurait pu tomber si on avait soulevé le corps et ne plus jamais le retrouver. Il avait ensuite passé des heures à redresser le métal, utiliser de l'acide pour révéler le monogramme pratiquement effacé, puis des jours à chercher chez chaque vendeur de montres et préteurs sur gage de Londres à qui elle appartenait.

Il était acharné, enragé. Cela faisait huit mois à présent que Holmes n'avait plus donné signe de vie et, vu son intérêt pour l'enquête sur ce meurtrier, il savait qu'il avait dû aller chez celui qu'il soupçonnait. Son ami ayant trop l'habitude de tout garder dans sa tête, il ne put trouver aucune note où était écrit le nom du présumé coupable qu'il suspectait. Il avait dû reprendre seul l'enquête depuis le début, priant pour ne pas faire fausse route. Il dévoua ses nuits et jours à cette enquête pour retrouver le détective, refusant l'idée que l'homme aurait pu le tuer, même si le maximum de temps qui se soit écoulé entre la disparition d'une victime et la découverte de son corps ait été de trois semaines. Watson n'écoutait personne à part lui même, plusieurs fois on lui dit que tout cela le rendait encore pire que Holmes. Ces derniers mois avaient été éprouvants, toujours à deux doigts de la crise de nerfs, il était devenu froid et amer avec quiconque tentait de détourner son esprit de ses investigations, il ne vivait plus que pour cela. Les seules personnes avec qui il communiquait réellement étaient de la police. Lorsqu'un début de piste s'offrait à lui, il fermait son cabinet et partait enquêter dans la seconde.

Cette fois-ci, il y était arrivé, Quin avait tout avoué à peine avait-il eu les menottes aux poignets. Depuis, il narguait tous ceux qui l'approchaient. Il savait que ses actes lui vaudraient la corde, il n'avait donc plus rien à perdre. Lestrade insista pour rester avec Watson, ainsi que trois autres policiers dans la pièce lorsque le médecin poserait ses questions personnelles à l'accusé. A peine ce dernier eut un pied dans la pièce qu'il sentit déjà une colère, une haine noire et profonde s'accumuler et faire bouillir le sang dans ses veines. L'homme assis en face de lui, les menottes aux poignets, lui souriait. Il devait avoir à peu près le même âge que lui, ses vêtements lui faisaient dire qu'il venait sans doute d'une famille aisée. La douceur et la délicatesse de ses traits contrastaient tant avec l'horreur de son âme que cela en était tout bonnement répugnant. Watson s'approcha de lui de quelques pas, tremblant de rage. Chaque policier dans la pièce était prêt à une réaction immédiate si quoi que ce soit arrivait. Le médecin déglutit, prenant une grande inspiration pour commencer à parler alors que Quin le saluait.

"Bonjour. Docteur Watson je présume ?"

Le dénommé lança un regard noir à l'homme en face de lui, qui souriait toujours comme si de rien n'était.

"Où est Holmes?

- Quelque part."

Watson serra les dents et les poings. Il savait que Quin voulait qu'il perdre le contrôle de lui-même et s'emporte, il ne lui ferait pas ce plaisir.

"Où est-il ?

- Dans un endroit sombre où il reposera en paix pour l'éternité."

Le médecin sentit une boule d'angoisse se former dans sa gorge et son estomac, tandis que l'homme se mettait à rire, il trouvait sans doute sa détresse atrocement amusante.

"Sherlock Holmes est mort."

Watson sentit une atroce souffrance lui enserrer la poitrine. Il avait l'impression de s'être pris un coup de massue dans le torse, la boule dans sa gorge était telle qu'il avait l'impression qu'un homme l'étranglait de toutes ses forces. Sa haine, sa colère devinrent telles qu'il se sentait capable de tuer l'homme en face de lui, même dans la situation actuelle.

"Si vous avez tué Sherlock Holmes, vous ne sortirez pas vivant de cette pièce..."

Lorsque Quin se remit à rire encore une fois, s'en fut trop pour Watson. Il bondit littéralement sur lui, accrochant ses mains au cou du meurtrier pour l'étrangler de toutes ses forces, tentant presque de lui briser les os du cou.

"Watson!"

Il n'eut pas le temps de finir son œuvre, les quatre hommes avaient dû y mettre toute leur puissance pour le faire lâcher, sa rage étant à son paroxysme. Ils réussirent à l'éloigner tant bien que mal. Watson ressentait une atroce douleur, une détresse profonde, il ne pouvait pas accepter que Holmes soit mort ainsi, il ne le pouvait pas. C'était impossible, ils s'étaient quittés alors qu'ils étaient en froid. Leurs derniers mots étaient des cris, des insultes, des reproches, cela ne pouvait pas se finir ainsi. Il ne lui avait pas dit à quel point il tenait à lui, quel ami formidable il était malgré ses actions qui parfois le rendaient insupportable. Non, il ne pouvait pas l'avoir quitté ainsi, c'était tout simplement impensable. Watson dut s'y reprendre à plusieurs fois avant de pouvoir commencer à former une phrase, les mots étaient bloqués dans sa gorge par tous ses muscles qui se contractaient.

"Où est son corps... ?"

L'homme en face de lui garda le silence jusqu'à ce qu'il réitère sa question, perdant patience.

"Où est son corps?

- Trouvez-le comme vous m'avez trouvé."

Watson sentit une nouvelle vague de fureur monter en lui, il tenta encore une fois de lui sauter à la gorge mais les policiers le tenaient toujours fermement.

"Vous feriez mieux de vous dépêcher... il y a encore "quelque chose" en vie là-bas. Vous m'avez enlevé alors que j'allais atteindre le stade final, une attention toute nouvelle que je voulais lui faire. J'avais pourtant si bien tout organisé, je lui avais expliqué en détail ce qui allait se passer mais cela n'a malheureusement plus d'importance maintenant. Peut-être que si vous arrivez à la trouver à temps, cela apaisera votre culpabilité."

Lestrade s'avança vers son prisonnier, horrifié.

"Vous n'aviez pas parlé d'une autre victime, où est-elle ?

- Je ne dirai rien. C'est votre travail d'enquêter."

Watson fit lâcher les policiers pour quitter la pièce d'un pas lourd sans écouter les appels de Lestrade. Il savait qu'ils ne tireraient rien de Quin. Cet homme était conscient qu'il était condamné, qu'il allait mourir, il n'avait rien à perdre. Cela l'amusait de voir les gens souffrir. Il n'atteignait l'extase que si tout le monde autour de lui était au bord du suicide et souffrait atrocement, cela lui donnait une sensation de pouvoir, de contrôle qu'il tenait à garder jusqu'à la fin.

Watson retourna dans la maison de Quin, l'endroit où tout avait commencé et fini, l'endroit où il avait été arrêté. Pourtant, jamais ils n'avaient réussi à trouver le lieu où il torturait ses victimes et les assassinait. Jamais une seule trace de sang, un seul instrument de torture. Si Watson n'avait pas découvert le couvercle de montre, s'ils n'étaient pas allés l'arrêter pour l'interroger et qu'il n'avait pas tout avoué instantanément, ils n'auraient jamais pu le condamner. Il donna pour raison à son aveu le fait que personne ne lui avait demandé s'il était le tueur avant.

Watson chercha des heures, tourna, retourna chaque recoin de la maison. Rien, il ne trouvait rien! Aucun indice, aucune preuve, aucune trace de sang, aucun instrument. Rien. Dans un excès de colère, il prit un vase de fleurs pour le jeter violemment à terre.

Il s'adossa au mur. Il était épuisé. Il ne savait plus quoi faire. Il n'arrivait pas à accepter ce que ce meurtrier avait dit. Il se sentait coupable. Tellement coupable. Il aurait suffi qu'il mette son orgueil de côté une fois, une seule fois pour qu'il ait pu reprendre l'enquête avec Holmes, qu'il ait su qui il soupçonnait. C'était trop tard à présent. Ils s'étaient quittés dans les pires conditions. Il s'en voulait tellement. Il était à tel point sous le choc et avait si mal que sa gorge restait nouée et ses larmes bloquées à la lisière de ses cils.

Son regard se posa à terre. Il observa le verre brisé, les fleurs, l'eau qui coulait. Il plissa les yeux une seconde. Il y avait quelque chose de bizarre. Le liquide se répandait sur les lattes du parquet, mais étrangement, il disparaissait entre deux plaques, comme s'il coulait au travers. Une trappe. Ce devait être une trappe ! Mais si bien camouflée que personne n'avait pu la voir avant. Il chercha rapidement un objet pour l'aider à soulever la planche de bois. Près de la cheminée, il dénicha un tisonnier qu'il utilisa à cet usage. Il avait raison, c'était bien une trappe. Le médecin l'ouvrit complètement, laissant la porte à la verticale. Il y avait une échelle qui menait jusqu'en bas. Il descendit avec précaution pour voir ce qu'il y avait en bas.

Une fois au fond du trou, il vit un couloir. Au plafond pendaient des lampes fatiguées qui éclairaient mal son chemin. Il marcha quelques secondes, l'endroit avait l'odeur nauséabonde de la mort et du sang. Il trouva une porte à sa droite. Il l'ouvrit et chercha l'interrupteur pour allumer la lumière. Watson vit que la pièce ressemblait à une salle d'opération. Au milieu, il y avait justement un lit d'hôpital modifié. Il ne restait que son squelette. Soudées aux barreaux, il y avait de larges menottes de fer pour tenir sans doute poignets et chevilles, des feuilles de métal épaisses pour tenir l'entrejambe et la tête ainsi qu'une barre de fer pour tenir le ventre. Il eut un violent haut le cœur, il pensait savoir à quoi cela servait en tentant de l'ignorer. Il vit que posée à côté de ce lit de fer, il y avait une table avec des instruments. Il eut à nouveau une forte nausée. Il ne pouvait plus douter, l'attention si particulière qu'il réservait et dont il disait avoir expliqué en détail la procédure à sa victime, c'était qu'il voulait la dépecer vivante!

Il prit son visage dans ses mains à la vision d'horreur qui s'était imposée à ses yeux. Il pria, supplia pour que, lorsqu'il retrouverait le corps de Holmes, celui-ci soit intact, que ce fou psychopathe n'ait pas eu l'idée de lui faire subir ça. Il n'y avait aucune dépouille dans la pièce, seulement des meubles le long des murs où reposaient des centaines des pires créations de l'humain, uniquement réservées à faire souffrir. Il quitta les lieux après avoir bien vérifié qu'il n'y avait rien, ni présence, ni cadavre, ni restes humains. Watson reprit son chemin le long du couloir, l'estomac noué, se retenant de tout rendre. L'odeur atroce de mort s'intensifiait ainsi que les battements de son coeur croissaient eux aussi. Pratiquement à la fin du passage, il vit une porte sur sa gauche. Il posa la main sur la poignée pour l'ouvrir.

A peine l'eut-il entrouverte qu'il sursauta en entendant un bruit de métal. La lumière faible du couloir lui permit de voir une chaîne au sol. Il chercha l'interrupteur sur le mur pour allumer. Quand la lampe éclaira les lieux, il vit qu'il n'y avait rien dans cette pièce à part un crochet en son centre pour tenir des entraves épaisses. Il s'approcha d'un pas, les liens bougèrent encore une fois violemment alors qu'un gémissement inhumain de bête blessée se fit entendre, lui arrachant un nouveau sursaut. Au fond de la pièce il y avait une moitié de mur en barreaux de fer, au travers, il put voir une ombre à terre qui bougeait. La victime était encore en vie, elle tentait sûrement de le fuir, poussant de temps à autres des plaintes, des sons d'animal à l'agonie. Il la vit se trainer, rampant jusqu'au mur, utilisant ses bras pour avancer du mieux qu'elle le pouvait. Elle devait être si faible qu'il lui était impossible ne serait-ce que se mettre à genoux. Il s'approcha encore d'un pas sans réfléchir, provoquant un mouvement de panique chez la personne à terre dont il ne voyait rien à travers les barreaux trop serrés. Il vit que derrière cette partie de la pièce qui en formait presque une minuscule autre, il y avait une lumière aussi qui, depuis sa place, lui donnait un effet de contre jour qui l'empêchait de distinguer quoi que ce soit de la personne à terre à part son ombre. Rien qu'à cette vue, il savait qu'elle était très mal en point. Watson tenta de se ressaisir. L'odeur de mort et de sang venait de cet endroit, c'est bien ici exactement que tous ces gens avaient dû trouver la mort. Il réalisa qu'il était entré sans parler, le prisonnier à terre devait sûrement croire qu'il était son bourreau.

"Ne craignez rien, je ne vous veux aucun mal. Monsieur Quin a été arrêté, il ne peut plus rien vous faire, il ne s'approchera plus de vous. Je suis médecin, je peux vous aider."

Watson parlait de la voix la plus douce et calme qu'il pouvait, s'approchant pas à pas en suivant les chaînes. Il vit la victime bouger jusqu'au mur pour s'y adosser du mieux qu'elle y parvenait. Le médecin déglutit avant de passer la barrière qui l'empêchait de la voir. Il se plaqua la main devant la bouche, écarquillant les yeux, se laissa tomber contre le mur derrière lui sous le choc. L'horreur! Il eut un nouveau haut le coeur, il était au bord du vomissement, ou plutôt de l'évanouissement.

Cette chose n'avait pratiquement plus rien d'humain tant elle était mutilée, son corps n'était qu'une plaie béante. On aurait presque dit un monstre, il donnait plus l'envie de s'enfuir en courant, la peur au ventre, que de l'aider. C'était un homme visiblement, son corps était si torturé qu'il avait hésité quelques instants. Il était maigre, mais surtout recouvert de blessures en tous genres, surtout de coupures. De longues estafilades, des marques de brûlures, de coups, d'entailles qui ne laissaient pratiquement aucun centimètre carré de peau saine. Certaines semblaient remonter à plus longtemps, s'alignant les unes sur les autres au fil du temps. Le seul vêtement qu'il portait était les restes d'un pantalon déchiré, qui ne cachait que le haut des cuisses. Il tremblait, chacune de ses profondes et bruyantes respirations semblait le faire souffrir. Ses cheveux tombaient sur son torse aux côtes saillantes. En voyant que certaines plaies avaient cicatrisé même si on en avait fait d'autres par dessus et qu'il portait une barbe qui ne datait pas de plus d'une semaine, il conclut que son tortionnaire lui offrait certains soins rudimentaires pour l'empêcher de mourir et ainsi le faire souffrir le plus longtemps possible.

Sur son visage, de la moitié de son front à en-dessous de son nez, il portait une bande de métal serrée vraisemblablement derrière ses oreilles tout en les laissant libres. Un masque de fer qui le rendait aveugle, fait de telle manière qu'il ne pouvait rien voir, même pas recevoir la plus petite once de lumière. Il respirait péniblement par ses lèvres sèches. Chaque petit mouvement lui arrachait un autre bruit qui n'avait rien d'humain. Il tremblait de tout son corps. Il passa plusieurs fois ses mains sur le peu de son visage qui était visible, passant ses doigts dans ses cheveux. Ses lèvres formaient des paroles muettes, aucune parole ne sortait de sa bouche, juste des gémissements, des plaintes, des soupirs presque effrayants.

Watson sentit son coeur se serrer, son estomac se retourner en constatant que la souffrance autant physique que psychique de cet homme avait fini par lui faire perdre la raison. Après tout, qui ne serait pas devenu fou après de telles tortures ? Il n'osait imaginer les heures, les jours qu'il avait dû passer à se faire torturer, mutiler, détruire. C'était peut-être mieux ainsi. Qu'il ait perdu la raison avait peut-être, il l'espérait, diminué son mal, sa souffrance et sa solitude.

"Je suis le Docteur John Watson... est-ce que vous m'entendez?"

L'homme l'ignora, continuant ses gestes étranges de pantin désarticulé, comme si chacune de ses articulations était broyée. Watson le regarda passer ses mains abîmées sur ses cheveux et ses lèvres craquelées. Ses doigts semblaient avoir été brisés plusieurs fois, ses ongles aussi. Il y avait peut-être encore une partie de cet homme qui était consciente, peut-être était-il persuadé qu'il avait des hallucinations, qu'il en faisait partie et se refusait donc à lui faire un quelconque signe de réponse.

"Je ne sais pas si vous me croirez ou pas mais je ne suis pas l'une de vos hallucinations. Je suis bien réel, je suis là pour vous aider. Je vais m'approcher d'un pas vers vous, d'accord?"  
A peine le bruit du talon de sa chaussure heurtant le sol se fit entendre, l'homme fit un geste brusque comme pour se défendre d'une attaque imminente.

"Je recule, je recule ! N'ayez pas peur, je ne vous veux aucun mal, tout ira bien."

Watson s'exécuta en prononçant ces mots pour ne pas faire peur au pauvre homme à terre. Il vit les lèvres de celui-ci se mettre à trembler violemment. Il passa ses deux mains dans ses cheveux, puis sur son masque et sur ses lèvres qui commençaient à former les même syllabes. Il tentait certainement de parler mais c'était comme s'il avait oublié comment faire. Tout ce qui en sortait étaient des sons tantôt aigus, tantôt graves. Watson le regarda tenter de s'exprimer, ses lèvres tremblantes formant toujours les mêmes mots. Il le vit grelotter encore plus. Les bruits qu'il commençait à faire et ses spasmes montraient qu'il pleurait sûrement derrière son masque, qu'il sanglotait violemment. Soudain, il retrouva l'usage de sa voix pour une seconde, le temps de répéter une fois à voix haute ce que ses lèvres formaient sans que le médecin n'ait pu le comprendre.

"Vous me manquez..."

Watson se figea en regardant l'homme à terre. Il sentit les larmes qu'il n'arrivait pas à faire sortir auparavant, couler le long de ses joues en priant, espérant, suppliant presque pour n'avoir aucune réponse.

"Holmes...?"

Watson eut l'étrange et atroce sensation que son coeur se gonflait de joie en même temps qu'il se brisait totalement en voyant l'homme à terre relever brusquement la tête vers lui, cherchant d'où venait la voix, ses lèvres muettes formant distinctement son nom.

"Holmes..."

Cette fois, il réussit à trouver la source du bruit puisqu'il tourna la tête dans sa direction, ses lèvres formèrent encore le nom du médecin sans qu'aucun son n'en sorte. Il avait presque la certitude que ce n'était pas une hallucination. Il tenta de se mettre à genoux en tendant un bras tremblant en direction de la source des paroles mais trop faible, il s'effondra à terre. Watson se jeta à genoux pour le rattraper. A peine l'eut-il touché qu'il sentit les mains abimées de Holmes agripper de toutes leurs forces sa chemise en poussant une longue plainte, presque un cri. Il attira le médecin à lui, serrant ses bras autour de son cou de toute ses forces, tremblant, les mains crispées sur le tissus. Son corps tremblait tant que l'on aurait dit des spasmes. Ses lèvres dont aucune parole ne sortait, formaient frénétiquement son nom comme une supplique. Il plongea sa tête dans son cou, alors que de sa gorge, il ne sortait que des cris, des hurlements, des plaintes, des gémissements, des pleurs. Il était incapable de former un mot ou son qui se rapprocherait d'un être humain.

Watson pleurait en silence en répondant à son étreinte, serrant son corps faible contre lui de toutes ses forces. Cette chose qui l'enlaçait semblait ne plus avoir de Sherlock Holmes que le nom. Il voulait tuer le monstre qui avait fait ça. Le détruire, le faire souffrir au moins autant qu'il avait fait souffrir son ami. Il n'osait se représenter ce qu'il avait pu vivre, quelles atrocités innommables il avait dû subir. Pour que Sherlock Holmes lui revienne ainsi... Il n'arrivait pas à imaginer ou plutôt s'en empêchait tant cela lui paraissait affreux. Il s'interdisait de supposer d'où ces affreuses blessures, ces atroces cicatrices pouvaient provenir. Il n'arrivait pas à concevoir comment cela pouvait ne serait-ce que venir dans la tête d'un être humain de s'en prendre à un autre pour l'enfermer sous terre et le torturer jusqu'à ce qu'il en perde totalement la raison. Le priver de tout - même de sa vue - qui lui est à portée de main, l'enchainer, le torturer chaque jour... projeter de le dépecer vivant par pur plaisir. Il avait la nausée, son estomac se tournait, se retournait alors qu'il essayait de voiler les images ignobles qui s'imposaient à ses yeux.

Lui même se sentait brisé. Holmes était l'Homme le plus fort, le plus puissant, le plus robuste à tous les points de vue qu'il lui eut été donné de connaitre. Pourtant il l'avait vu craindre le moindre geste brusque, fuyant, rampant pour se cacher, se terrer quelque part où on ne le trouverait pas. Le voir ainsi brisé, torturé, mutilé, détruit, tant qu'il en devenait fou et n'avait plus l'air d'un humain, juste d'une bête agonisante, tremblante, sanglotante... personne d'autre que lui n'aurait survécu à ce traitement, personne.

Il sentit les mains de Holmes s'activer dans son dos, le serrant toujours plus fort. Il se décolla de Watson pour pouvoir toucher son visage. Il laissa ses doigts brisés caresser chaque parcelle de son faciès pour le redécouvrir, se convaincre que ce n'était pas encore une illusion. Il passa ses mains dans ses cheveux pour ensuite les laisser détailler son front, ses sourcils, ses paupières, son nez, sa moustache, ses joues mouillées, ses lèvres tremblantes. Celles de Holmes formaient toujours des mots muets, son corps entier tremblait toujours.

Watson, lui, était encore déchiré entre la joie d'avoir retrouvé son ami et la souffrance de le voir ainsi mutilé, détruit. Il passa sa main sur la petite partie qu'il pouvait voir du visage de Holmes. Il vit avec un léger soulagement que le peu qu'il pouvait voir de sa figure semblait intact, à part ses lèvres sèches.

"Mon Dieu... qu'est-ce qu'il vous a fait..?"

Watson vit Holmes tenter de serrer sa main pour fermer le poing sans y arriver. Il baissa la tête et posa sa main agitée de spasmes frénétiques sur son cou, tâtant pour trouver son visage. Une fois le revers de sa main posée sur le visage du médecin, il tenta tant bien que mal d'essuyer les larmes qui coulaient sur l'une des joues de Watson. Ses gestes étaient gauches, comme s'il n'avait plus conscience de ses membres ou qu'ils bougeaient selon leur propre volonté. Watson sentit son coeur se serrer en sentant une des mains tremblantes de Holmes se serrer sur sa chemise, avant de laisser tomber sa tête sur le torse de son ami pour s'y blottir comme un chien l'aurait fait. Watson l'étreignit entre ses bras, le regardant plusieurs secondes avoir toujours ses gestes étranges.

Il essuya ses larmes qui tombaient sur la peau de la mâchoire de Holmes. Il avait vécu pire que la mort. Il aurait presque souhaité avoir retrouvé sa dépouille. Personne ne méritait de souffrir autant, si longtemps. Cela faisait huit mois qu'il était entre les mains de ce monstre de sadisme. Il était plus que temps de quitter cet endroit où tout avait commencé et tout devait finir. Il se ressaisit, il le devait, il fallait qu'il reste fort pour Holmes, il ne pouvait plus se laisser aller. Il essuya ses larmes avant de décoller son ami de lui. Celui-ci attrapa automatiquement sa chemise, craignant qu'il l'abandonne ou que cette douce et chaude illusion s'envole pour ne plus jamais revenir. Watson déglutit, tentant de prendre la voix la plus calme et la plus neutre possible.

"N'ayez pas peur... je ne m'en vais pas. Nous devons partir maintenant. Je dois vous détacher."

Ce disant, il prit les poignets de Holmes pour voir les serrures. Il déglutit d'horreur, gardant une main sur la bouche en fermant les yeux quelques secondes pour empêcher ses larmes de couler à nouveau. Elles étaient fondues, on les avait soudées pour qu'on ne puisse les lui enlever. En dessous, sa peau et sa chair avaient sûrement dû se liquéfier sous la chaleur et se mêler au fer, il ne pourrait les enlever qu'en cassant l'autre côté et en l'opérant pour les retirer. Il n'avait rien d'assez résistant pour couper ses chaînes dans la trousse que Holmes avait toujours avec lui et qu'il prenait à présent systématiquement lorsqu'il partait enquêter. Il se dit que dans la panoplie de torture qu'il y avait dans l'autre pièce, il trouverait certainement une pince capable de les cisailler. Lorsqu'il se releva pour aller la chercher, il sentit Holmes agripper sa ceinture de toutes ses forces en poussant une plainte. Watson se mit à genoux pour rassurer son ami, lui passant une main dans les cheveux et sur sa mâchoire découverte.

"Je ne m'en vais pas, je vais juste chercher de quoi vous libérer, je reviens tout de suite."

Holmes refusait de le lâcher, il dut se battre plusieurs secondes pour que ses mains se décrispent assez et qu'il puisse fuir sa poigne. Il sentit son coeur se serrer en voyant son ami à terre, pousser des plaintes désespérées. Il courut chercher dans l'autre pièce pour tenter de un outil. Waston renversa tout ce qui lui était inutile pour tenter de dénicher que qu'il voulait. Finalement il trouva une tenaille qui semblait assez robuste pour les entraves que Holmes portait. Il se précipita dans la salle où son ami était toujours prisonnier de ses chaines, le trouvant toujours dans le même état que lorsqu'il l'avait quitté. A peine l'eut-il effleuré que ce dernier se jeta sur lui pour le comprimer entre ses bras, l'empêchant de partir une nouvelle fois, tremblant jusqu'aux os.

"Je suis là, ne vous en faites pas, je vais vous sortir d'ici."

Watson dut encore lutter pour le décrocher. Il lui fallut s'y reprendre à plusieurs reprises pour venir à bout des épais maillons. Une fois cela fini, il se demanda où était l'hôpital le plus proche puis il se ravisa. Holmes était monstrueusement mutilé, il était méconnaissable. D'expérience, il savait que les gens mutilés à ce point étaient cachés dans les asiles d'aliénés alors que c'était la dernière chose dont il avait besoin. Il ne permettrait pas qu'on enferme Holmes et que quiconque l'empêche de revoir le jour à nouveau, il ne quitterait pas une prison pour en rejoindre une autre. Il s'en occuperait lui même, personne ne le lui enlèverait, plus jamais.

Watson attrapa le masque de fer pour tenter de le lui retirer en tirant dessus, ce qui ne fit qu'arracher un cri de souffrance à son ami. La bande était bien trop serrée pour qu'il le lui ôte aussi facilement, il réglerait cela après l'avoir ramené chez eux. Il faisait nuit à présent mais il devait toujours cacher Holmes, il ne pouvait pas le ramener ainsi. Trop faible pour pouvoir ne serait-ce que se mettre à genoux et encore plus se relever, il devait le porter.

"Holmes, il faut que vous restiez le plus silencieux et le plus immobile possible, sinon nous risquerions d'avoir des ennuis, est-ce que vous comprenez ce que je vous dis?"

Le détective hocha la tête au bout de plusieurs secondes. Watson retira son manteau pour couvrir le visage et le corps de Holmes. Il passa un bras dans son dos, un autre sous ses jambes pour le soulever et l'emporter hors de sa prison.

Il le porta ainsi dans les rues de Londres comme un voleur, se cachant dans toutes les ombres qu'il trouvait. Il commençait à pleuvoir, annonçant encore une fois l'ambiance de l'année en cours. La chaleur du sol remontait, comme une émanation désagréable, pour ne pas dire nauséabonde. L'odeur de la ville ressemblait à celle d'un chien mouillé et sale. En passant à côté d'une rangée de lauriers, les fleurs sucrées laissèrent la trainée d'un parfum doux et enivrant, lui faisant presque déjà oublier cette odeur de mort et de sang qui lui restait coincé dans les narines.

Holmes sentait son ami marcher. Sans que son cerveau n'ait à intervenir, il s'attendait à chaque tournant alors que son ami les prenait. Watson s'arrêtait parfois pour se cacher dans une ombre plus sombre que les autres, le temps que des passants qu'il croisaient ne courent se cacher de la pluie, reprenant bien vite sa route après. Et voilà qu'ils se trouvaient déjà face à leur logis. Holmes, les yeux écarquillés même si aveugles, n'en revenait pas de se retrouver là, ayant tout oublié du trajet. Seul un parfum sucré avait laissé une trace pour ses narines délicates. C'était un cortège de sens qui semblait être affecté par une sorte d'oubli chronique. Son corps ne tenait plus la route, la preuve, il avait oublié qu'il l'avait traversée.

Watson passa la porte, portant toujours Holmes dans ses bras. Il était soulagé à l'idée que plus personne à part lui n'habitait les lieux. Il se hâta d'entrer dans la salle d'auscultation de son cabinet médical pour commencer à soigner son ami. Il avait peur de le perdre de nouveau, définitivement cette fois. Son corps était si malmené, il était si faible qu'il avait même craint qu'il ne survive pas au voyage entre sa prison et leur logis. C'était un miracle qu'il soit encore en vie. Watson allongea Holmes sur la table d'auscultation, retirant ensuite le manteau qui le cachait. Il le rassura en lui répétant qu'il ne s'éloignerait que quelques minutes au maximum pour prendre de quoi le soigner. Il commença à sortir son matériel avant de se tourner vers lui pour commencer à s'occuper de lui.

Le corps de son ami, exposé ainsi à la lumière lui révélait d'autant plus l'ampleur de son état. Il avait une pâleur cadavérique, ses blessures lui semblaient encore plus impressionnantes. Il y avait tant à faire... il ne savait par quoi commencer. Il était déboussolé. Il s'adossa au mur en regardant chaque blessure, chaque cicatrice qu'il portait. Son esprit devait porter au moins autant de blessures que son corps, il y avait tout à reconstruire.

"Je... je ne peux pas vous soigner..."

Devant ce constat, il s'effondra. L'état de Holmes était tel qu'il avait l'impression qu'il ne pouvait rien faire. Il l'avait sorti de là sans penser à tout ce qu'il y aurait à faire. Il finit par se demander si cela valait la peine. Il ignorait s'il restait quelque chose à sauver en lui. Il ne serait plus jamais le même, peut-être qu'il était temps d'abréger ses souffrances. Il avait déjà beaucoup trop souffert. Il avait l'impression de regarder un animal au bord de la mort ou d'une bête à empailler. Watson sentait tout son courage, sa volonté le quitter. Il était épuisé, exténué. Il était naïvement dans l'idée qu'après avoir retrouvé Holmes, tout redeviendrait comme avant, tout serait facile. Pas ça!

Il regarda son ami se tordre de douleur en face de lui. Il avait l'air proche de la mort pourtant il luttait toujours pour survivre. Il souffrait mais il voulait vivre, sinon il se serait certainement laissé mourir. Son corps était si faible et abimé que c'était un miracle qu'il respire toujours. Si Holmes tenait tant à vivre, il fallait qu'il l'y aide. A peine s'était-il approché de lui dans sa prison qu'il s'était jeté dans ses bras, l'avait serré avec force malgré sa faiblesse, il s'était accroché à lui comme à la vie, avec autant de rage que d'espoir. Il ne pouvait pas le laisser ainsi.

Il se rappela que croyant être dans un délire hallucinatoire, Holmes lui avait dit qu'il lui manquait. Ce n'était donc sûrement pas la première fois qu'il croyait l'entendre. Pendant ces mois de souffrance, Holmes avait survécu à la simple pensée de le revoir un jour, l'espoir de sentir sa présence. Il était évident qu'il se serait perdu dans les méandres de son moi intérieur sans cela. A présent qu'il était réellement avec lui, il se devait de tout tenter pour le réparer.

Il ne ferait pas comme avec son enquête, ne se presserait pas, il prendrait son temps, parce qu'il savait qu'un corps est fragile. Il ne pouvait pas y aller à l'eau bouillante, ni à l'acide. Il fallait le nettoyer avec beaucoup de douceur en caressant légèrement à l'aide de mots qui rassurent et qui réconfortent.

Sans dire que les personnes aptes à ce travail sont rares et toutes ne peuvent s'occuper d'un même corps, chacune est associée à un nombre très restreint d'hommes. Cela pour deux raisons, très compréhensibles après avoir donné une explication convenable. D'une part, vu le temps que nécessite les soins d'un corps en mauvais état, il est impensable qu'une personne puisse en réparer plusieurs en peu de temps, il y a des limites. Et puis, d'autre part, comment un corps peut-il être réconforté s'il ne peut pas se sentir privilégié du soin que lui porte cette personne ? S'il le traitait comme un corps anodin et banal, serait-il rassuré ? Il en doutait.

Ainsi donc, et par manque de personnel qualifié, la main d'œuvre se faisait rare. Par main d'œuvre, il entendait personnes de qualité et non ces parias qui se font passer pour des soignants auprès des corps abimés et qui tentent de nettoyer un peu, pour leur propre égo, puis laissent tomber la lourde entreprise en rendant le corps en question un peu plus enrayé encore. Si ce n'était pas malheureux de voir cet égoïsme, cette inconstance des personnes. Sans compter que le nombre de corps en grève de vie ne cessait d'augmenter. Mais pour le moment, c'est celui de son ami, un organisme en état de ruines et qu'il voulait aider. Il se demanda s'il était capable d'aller jusqu'au bout. Il savait que s'il réussissait, il aurait l'occasion de voir un corps retrouver sa force et cela était un cadeau qui n'avait pas de prix.

Watson vit Holmes l'appeler en silence, ses lèvres ne pouvant que former les mots sans les prononcer. Il se rapprocha de lui avec tout son matériel qu'il posa sur une table proche de celle d'auscultation. Il verrait quoi faire le moment où ses mains se poseraient sur ses instruments. A peine fut-il à portée de Holmes que celui-ci attrapa fermement sa chemise. Watson remonta ses manches avant de commencer à soigner son ami.

Il passa un peu plus de trois heures à désinfecter chaque blessure une par une, allant le plus doucement et le plus lentement possible pour ne pas le blesser plus qu'il ne l'était. Plusieurs blessures nécessitaient d'être recousues. Dans l'état où Holmes était, l'Ether ou la Morphine lui auraient été fatales, il devait y aller à vif. Il l'expliqua à son ami, lui laissant le choix entre le bander et recoudre plus tard ou le faire maintenant. Le détective avait hoché la tête pour le faire sur le champ. Il supporta la douleur qui lui sembla bien anodine à côté de celle qu'il avait pu ressentir auparavant. Une fois son travail terminé, Watson fit signe à son ami, qui l'attrapa par le col pour qu'il se penche sur lui. Holmes laissa encore une fois courir ses doigts abimés sur le visage du médecin pour réaliser qu'il était bien là. Chaque détail du visage de l'homme qui l'avait tiré hors de l'ombre pour le ramener lentement vers la lumière passa sous ses doigts. Il ne pouvait le voir que par ses mains à cause de son masque.

Holmes tenta tant bien que mal de faire comprendre à son ami qu'il voulait qu'il lui enlève cette bande de fer qui l'avait rendu aveugle si longtemps. Lorsque Watson devina ce qu'il désirait, il tourna la tête sur le côté pour que son ami puisse voir comment le lui enlever. Le médecin tenta de trouver un moyen de la desserrer. Il passa la main dans les cheveux de la tempe offerte par son ami. En soulevant les dernières mèches qui cachaient le masque, les plus proches de la bande de fer, il lâcha tout pour se reculer d'un pas dans un sursaut. Le poing plaqué sur sa bouche, il eut encore un haut le coeur.

En regardant la partie de la bande de fer qui passait au dessus de ses oreilles, il vit que le masque n'était pas serré comme il le pensait mais que des clous épais en forme d'agrafes le tenait enfoncé dans son crâne. A voir la déformation aplatie, il devina aisément qu'on les avait enfoncés au marteau. Watson vit Holmes tenter d'attraper sa main à l'aveuglette, le médecin finit par prendre la sienne. Il sentit son ami serrer sa paume tremblante autour de ses doigts avec difficulté, tentant de lui faire comprendre qu'il voulait qu'il le débarrasse de son masque de fer maintenant. Watson déglutit, il lui expliqua encore une fois que dans son état, il ne pouvait pas l'anesthésier de quelque façon que ce soit mais il ne voulait rien entendre. Voyant que Holmes commençait à s'agiter, comme si une crise de panique allait se déclencher, il attrapa la trousse à outils qu'il lui avait emprunté pour en sortir un tournevis.

Le coeur battant, la gorge et l'estomac noué à l'en faire souffrir, il releva ses longues mèches noires, plaquant sa main tremblotante sur sa tête, l'appuyant avec force mais délicatesse sur la table pour la garder immobile. Il vit le corps de Holmes se mettre à trembler plus violement, sa respiration devenait de plus en plus saccadée et bruyante, il appréhendait la douleur qui allait venir. Watson lui promit qu'il ferait le plus rapidement possible. Tentant de contrôler ses propres tremblements, il glissa la tête plate du tournevis sous la première accroche de métal. Prenant une dernière inspiration, il appliqua une forte pression pour soulever l'accroche. Le sang s'était mis à couler immédiatement, il sentit la douleur dans son torse, son estomac et sa gorge se décupler en entendant les hurlements de souffrance que Holmes poussait alors qu'il attrapait le poignet de sa main posée dans ses cheveux, le serrant de toutes ses forces sous l'atroce douleur qu'il ressentait. Dès la première accroche sautée, Watson s'attaqua immédiatement à la deuxième, la procédure toujours plus pénible. Les flots importants de liquide pourpre coulaient sur son masque, sa mâchoire et sur ses lèvres ainsi qu'entre elles, finissant dans son cou et sur la table. Watson vit que, fou de douleur, sous la souffrance, Holmes oubliait qu'il était là pour l'aider, il eut du mal à lui tourner la tête pour faire sauter les deux derniers clous. Son ami devait avoir l'impression de revivre ce qu'il avait enduré des mois durant mais il se devait de finir ce qu'il avait commencé, il fallait qu'il y mettre un terme une fois pour toute.

A peine la dernière accroche sautée, il vit Holmes saisir son masque pour se l'arracher et le jeter à terre. Lorsqu'il tenta d'ouvrir les yeux, il hurla en sentant une douleur lancinante qui lui sembla pire encore que celle qui émanait des profonds trous laissés dans son crâne par les clous arrachés. Toutes ces souffrances combinées lui donnaient l'impression que son crâne allait exploser. Il avait l'impression que même ses paupières étaient trop fines tant ses yeux étaient sensibles à la lumière à cause de la longue privation. Watson eut heureusement le réflexe de prendre son manteau pour lui cacher la tête dedans. Il serra ses bras autour de son crâne, le collant à son ventre pour qu'il arrête de se débattre alors qu'il poussait toujours des hurlements de souffrances qui étaient insupportables aux oreilles de son ami. Watson le garda serré ainsi contre lui jusqu'à ce qu'il se calme. Lorsqu'il eut assez d'attention de la part de Holmes, il lui dit de fermer les yeux autant qu'il le pouvait car il devait soigner les blessures sur son crâne.

En donnant le signal à Holmes qu'il allait retirer son manteau de son visage, il sentit tout son corps trembler. Dans sa hâte, il n'avait rien pu apercevoir du faciès de Holmes, il ignorait dans quel était il était. En retirant le manteau, il ne put retenir un soupir de soulagement en voyant qu'il était intact. Il se dépêcha de prendre deux pièces de tissus pour tenir le visage de son ami et essuyer le sang qui coulait des côtés de sa tête. Une fois les flots stoppés, il lui en laissa une pour cacher son visage dedans le temps qu'il nettoie ses nouvelles plaies et les recouse. Il dit à Holmes de garder les yeux fermés alors qu'il lui prenait le tissus couvert de sang des mains.

Il savait que ses yeux privés de lumière pendant si longtemps étaient trop fragiles, sur le coup, il n'y avait pas pensé. Cela pouvait être dangereux, privés de luminosité pendant tant de temps, ils étaient devenus si sensibles qu'une exposition trop brutale pourrait le rendre aveugle définitivement. Il fallait qu'il laisse ses yeux se reposer et qu'il s'habitue de nouveau à la lumière petit à petit, cela prendrait sûrement plusieurs jours, voir quelques semaines. Il expliqua tout cela en détails à son ami plusieurs fois car il semblait ne pas l'entendre. Dès qu'il donna signe qu'il comprenait, Watson alla prendre une bande de tissus blanc pour lui couvrir les yeux en la passant plusieurs fois autour de son crâne sans trop appuyer pour ne pas que cela soit inconfortable. Holmes ne pourrait certainement rien voir, ne recevoir aucune lueur à travers le bandage. Il lui dit qu'il pouvait les rouvrir, qu'il ne devait pas paniquer s'il ne voyait rien.

Il vit Holmes passer ses mains sur son visage qu'il n'avait sûrement plus touché depuis longtemps. Il l'attrapa ensuite pour commencer à refaire de même avec le sien, n'arrivant toujours pas à croire qu'il n'était pas qu'une hallucination. Durant les heures qui suivirent, Watson s'occupa de Holmes, trop faible pour faire quoi que ce soit de lui même dans l'état dans lequel il se trouvait. Il était à présent nettoyé, habillé, le médecin avait tenté de le convaincre de se nourrir mais il ne pouvait lui en vouloir d'être sceptique et méfiant après ce qu'il avait vécu. D'autres auraient encore moins supporté tout cela, beaucoup y auraient perdu la vie. Rien que le fait qu'il finisse par accepter de se nourrir, même si ce n'était que très peu, semblait déjà un pas miraculeux. La seule chose qui passait ses lèvres sans problèmes, car il lui était facile de sentir si quelque chose y était caché, était de l'eau dont il avait atrocement besoin, son corps était dans un état de déshydratation avancée qui aurait été fatal pour beaucoup d'autres.

Holmes était à présent dans sa chambre. Les yeux bandés, il passait de temps à autres les mains dans ses cheveux mouillés pour se rendre compte de leur longueur. Toujours aussi inégales, il sentait les plus longues mèches tomber entre ses omoplates et jusqu'à la moitié de son torse. Le reste du temps, il gardait les mains l'une dans l'autre, ne cessant de les mouvoir et de toucher ses doigts comme s'il avait oublié à quoi ils lui servaient. D'ailleurs, il n'arrivait plus à serrer quoi que ce soit de façon normale. En tentant de tenir un verre, il l'avait fait tomber, il en avait brisé un autre en le serrant trop fort et d'une manière trop gauche. Watson lui parlait mais il semblait ne pas y prêter attention.

Le médecin regardait son ami alors qu'il tentait de le garder conscient en lui parlant de tout et de rien. Habillé ainsi, il ressemblait déjà plus à lui même. Même s'il était facile de se rendre compte que sa carrure était fragile à travers ses habits, il était impossible d'imaginer l'ampleur des dégâts. Ses mains et quelques marques sur son cou de coupures et de strangulations trahissaient ses blessures. Il n'arrivait toujours pas à dire un mot, d'ailleurs il avait cessé de communiquer depuis plus d'une heure. Il ne réagissait plus à aucun appel, il se contentait de continuer à garder ses mains l'une dans l'autre comme pour en reprendre conscience et le contrôle, quand elles ne touchaient pas la longueur de ses cheveux, ou tentaient de serrer sa chemise.

Watson était épuisé, il avait besoin d'une nuit de sommeil ou plutôt d'une journée, le jour commençait à se lever dehors. Au moment où il se leva pour quitter la pièce et se retirer dans sa propre chambre, il vit Holmes tourner la tête vers lui.

"Vous voulez quelque chose? Si vous désirez boire ou vous nourrir, dites le moi."

Il vit Holmes secouer la tête de gauche à droite.

"Avez-vous besoin d'autre chose?"

Watson vit que son ami restait immobile comme s'il ne l'entendait déjà plus, qu'il avait de nouveau cessé de communiquer. Au moment où il allait enclencher un pas pour sortir de la pièce, il vit Holmes se trainer tant bien que mal jusqu'au bord de son lit, se redressant du mieux qu'il put pour attraper sa ceinture d'une main pour s'aider un peu plus dans sa tâche, tremblant sous l'effort. Une autre main attrapa sa chemise, pour faire de même, jusqu'à ce qu'il soit pratiquement assis. Il ferma les deux poings sur le vêtement de son ami pour laisser tomber sa tête contre l'estomac de Watson. Le médecin sentit son coeur se serrer. Il avait du mal à croire que c'était bien Holmes qui lui faisait face, qui paraissait si vulnérable, si fragile. Il semblait qu'il ne lui restait plus rien, rien à part lui et qu'il s'accrochait avec autant d'acharnement à lui qu'à la vie. Watson lui aussi n'avait plus grand chose à part lui. Il passa une main sur ses yeux ensommeillés, poussant son ami dans son lit pour s'allonger à ses côtés pour que tous deux prennent leur premier repos depuis près d'un an, ensemble.


	3. Chapitre 2

Les jours passaient aussi lentement que péniblement. Le corps de Holmes reprenait des forces doucement mais sûrement. Watson ne pouvait que se sentir quelque part soulagé en constatant que sous le traumatisme, la souffrance, abimé, affaibli, détruit, Holmes était là. Il était toujours là. Il le voyait chaque jour tenter de s'arracher à son mal, se débattre pour se débarrasser de ses démons sans y arriver, trop faible. Trop têtu aussi, il refusait de l'accepter, refusait que sa vie se termine ainsi, qu'elle soit détruite par un homme. Il s'accrochait, tenant coûte que coûte.

Plusieurs fois, Watson le vit tenter de se lever de lui même et tomber à terre. Malgré la faiblesse extrême de son corps, malgré les blessures douloureuses de ses jambes, il tentait de se lever, retombant aussi vite mais essayant toujours. Son corps heurtait violemment le sol dans un bruit de chaos, pourtant, plus il fatiguait, plus sa rage grandissait. Le corps tremblant sous l'effort, ses mains brisées, ses bras et ses épaules affreusement douloureux, il continuait à s'accrocher pour tenir sur ses jambes, chaque jour, quelques secondes de plus, même si la chute se révélait de plus en plus difficile et décourageante. Elle réveillait ses blessures autant intérieures qu'extérieures, pourtant il refusait de céder.

Ses nuits étaient pénibles, son repos était hanté de cauchemars atroces, si réels qu'ils sentait presque sa peau se fendre sous les coups et les lames. Chaque nuit, son sommeil le transportait de nouveau dans cette prison silencieuse où personne n'avait jamais pu entendre ses hurlements, jusqu'à ce qu'il se fasse réveiller par Watson, alerté par les cris qu'il poussait dans son sommeil. Il le rassurait et lui disait qu'il devait se rendormir pour reprendre des forces, que les cauchemars cesseraient un jour, qu'il était en sécurité.

Son calvaire se rappelait à lui chaque seconde qu'il vivait, endormi comme éveillé. Il était toujours aveugle. Il gardait sur ses yeux ces bandes de tissus blanc censées les protéger. Chaque fois qu'il avait tenté d'en enlever seulement une couche il sentait déjà ses yeux brûler, le faire souffrir atrocement. Il devait attendre s'il ne voulait pas les perdre pour de bon. Après tout, il avait passé des mois sans vue, il pouvait bien encore tenir quelques jours. Malgré son masque d'aveugle, il tentait, comme à son habitude, de faire le point sur la situation. Il était toujours bel et bien là malgré ses absences, ses peurs enfantines, ses cauchemars. Une partie de lui était brisée mais une autre subsistait, celle qui avait fait de lui Sherlock Holmes. Par instinct de survie, par fierté peut-être, c'était la dernière chose qui lui restait et qu'il avait réussi à garder hors de porté de son tortionnaire. C'était cette chose qui lui permettrait de tout reconstruire.

Cette partie de son âme gardait éveillée en lui une colère, une rage folle. Il se rendait compte de ce qu'il était devenu et se sentait enragé de s'être laissé allé ainsi. Il sentait une furie bouillir dans ses veines, lui donnant une force incommensurable pour son état physique. En voyant qu'il n'avait presque plus le contrôle de son âme et de son corps, il se voyait détruit. Il pensait pouvoir reprendre le contrôle de tout une fois sorti de sa prison mais ce n'était pas aussi facile. Impuissant, il subissait ces peurs qu'il jugeait puériles, ces absences, ces cauchemars, la faiblesse de son corps. Il se sentait ridicule, comme si ce genre de choses ne pouvait, ne devait l'atteindre. Trop fier, orgueilleux, malgré tout ce qu'il avait vécu, il refusait de se voir tomber ainsi, il ne l'accepterait jamais.

Ce qui le rendait plus que tout fou de rage était que, malgré lui, et il ignorait pourquoi, sa voix restait bloquée dans sa gorge. Il lui était impossible de dire un mot. Chaque son mourait avant même de naitre. Les seuls qu'il pouvait émettre étaient des cris, des gémissements, il n'arrivait pas à produire autre chose que ces plaintes. Plusieurs fois, Watson l'avait vu commencer à s'emporter, à serrer les poings comme s'il allait frapper quelque chose ou quelqu'un alors qu'il tentait de produire des paroles, sans succès. Son échec le rendait fou. Il voulait que tout redevienne comme avant, il refusait l'idée que cela soit impossible dans l'immédiat, qu'il fallait du temps comme son ami le lui répétait. Il assistait en spectateur impuissant à la décadence de son corps et de son âme meurtris.

Il était fou de voir comme parfois la curiosité pouvait tuer l'âme en ne laissant que la douleur.

Il ne l'aurait jamais avoué à personne, mais il avait peur. Il avait atrocement peur de ne jamais pouvoir ce sortir de cet enfer. Il avait quitté une prison de béton et de métal pour rejoindre celle de son corps, de son âme. Il tentait de s'en sortir, se débattait comme un diable mais il n'y arrivait pas, tout semblait trop lent. Il tentait aussi fort qu'il pouvait mais il n'y arrivait pas. Heureusement, dans sa détresse, son ami était là pour lui dire de se calmer, sa voix douce et rassurante lui répétait qu'il n'y avait pas à se presser, qu'il serait toujours là pour l'aider quoi qu'il lui en coûte.

Le contact de cette peau contre la sienne, ces caresses sur son corps, son visage, si tendres, si douces, si inquiètes lui semblaient si merveilleuses après les tortures qu'il avait subi. Il se sentait ridicule d'aller souvent en quémander mais elles étaient si bonnes... et celui qui les lui donnait ne le ridiculisait jamais, ne le rejetait jamais, ne les lui refusait jamais. Holmes ressentait un besoin presque vital de sentir le corps de Watson à proximité du sien, d'avoir au moins une de ses mains serrée contre le tissus de ses vêtements lorsqu'il ne le touchait pas. Jamais son ami n'avait eu de réactions de dégout, de rejet, jamais. Même pas lorsqu'il touchait son corps qu'il devinait atrocement abîmé ou que lui passait ses mains brisées sur son visage pour en redessiner chaque contour, chaque petit détail avec lenteur et douceur. Il se sentait stupide de chérir à ce point des choses si superflues, si superficielles, des choses qu'il qualifiait d'inutiles. Pourtant, ces petits gestes qu'il pensait si anodins semblaient le tirer chaque fois un peu plus vers le haut, le ramener chaque fois un peu plus vers la lumière. Son mal semblait le quitter un moment. Ces moments de souffrances, ces absences où il replongeait dans ses souvenirs atroces s'estompaient, s'évanouissaient au contact des mains de son ami. La folie dans laquelle il s'était laissé tomber dans sa prison de torture lui avait fait entendre sa voix. C'était sûrement cette voix, même imaginaire, qu'il entendait, qui avait gardé éveillée, sauvée la partie de son âme qui subsistait et qui à présent se battait, soutenue par cette voix à présent réelle tout comme cette douceur.

Chaque jour il serrait un peu plus fort ses retrouvait un peu plus d'agilité, son corps guérissait petit à petit, tout comme son esprit. Il était toujours dans l'incapacité de marcher, après tout, après des mois de mauvais traitements, il était normal que son organisme soit très affaibli, même s'il refusait d'entendre ce mot ou des insinuations qui pouvaient laisser croire cela.

Cet après-midi là, Watson restait encore avec lui. Leurs moyens de communications étaient limités, il ne parvenait pas à lire sur les lèvres et il arrivait que parfois Holmes se renferme soudainement, ne communiquait et ne bougeait plus du tout. Des absences soudaines où il retombait dans ses souvenirs de tortures dont il tentait de le ressortir au plus vite sans grand succès. Il était très difficile de discuter avec quelqu'un d'aveugle et muet, pourtant ils arrivaient à se comprendre la plupart du temps. Leur lien leur permettait sûrement d'appréhender et de comprendre des choses que d'autres n'auraient jamais devinées.

Holmes était allongé dans son lit, Watson assis sur un fauteuil à ses côtés. Un silence régnait dans la pièce depuis plusieurs minutes à présent. Le médecin regardait son ami dans son lit attraper une de ses mèches et poser ses doigts un à un dessus. Il ignorait ce que Holmes était en train de faire mais il le faisait avec conviction. Au bout de deux minutes, il le vit lui faire signe en lui montrant huit doigts. Il rit doucement en voyant que l'esprit de déduction de son ami était resté intact, tout en sentant un léger pincement au coeur en se remémorant les souffrances qu'il avait dû vivre.

"Oui, vous avez bien disparu pendant huit mois."

Holmes se passa une main dans les cheveux. Cela lui avait semblé bien plus long que huit mois. En triturant de nouveau ses longues mèches, il se dit qu'il aurait bien aimé pouvoir retrouver la vue. Il devait être tout simplement ridicule avec une telle longueur. Il aurait aimé demander à son ami de lui dire de quoi il avait l'air mais il ignorait comment faire. Il sentit de nouveau sa colère et sa frustration monter en lui d'être dans l'incapacité de parler. Soudain, une idée lui vint en tête. Elle semblait si logique qu'il se sentait un imbécile de ne pas y avoir pensé avant. Si elle marchait, il se taperait la tête contre un mur. Watson était médecin, durant son apprentissage et dans les patients qu'il avait eus, il y avait peut-être rencontré quelques sourds et muets, ils n'étaient pas si rare que ça d'en croiser, il connaissait peut-être le langage des signes.

" _Est-ce que vous me comprenez ?_ "(1)

En reconnaissant les signes formés par les mains de son ami, Watson sursauta légèrement. Lui aussi se sentait stupide de ne pas avoir pensé à cela avant. Il ne put s'empêcher de sourire en voyant que la solution à leur problème de communication était si simple et juste devant leur nez depuis tout ce temps. Il se sentait quelque part soulagé d'un poids.

"Oui je vous comprends."

Holmes passa une main sur son visage en se traitant intérieurement de pauvre idiot.

" _Quand je pense que c'était si simple..._ "

- Je n'y avait pas pensé, pas même une seconde.

" _J'ai beaucoup de choses à vous demander._ "

- Je vous écoute.

" _Comment s'est passé l'enquête ? Comment m'avez-vous retrouvé ?_ "

Watson sentit son coeur se serrer. Il n'avait pas réellement envie de reparler de tout cela mais Holmes était en droit de tout savoir. Peut-être que cela l'aiderait à s'en sortir. Il passa plusieurs dizaines de minutes à lui expliquer en détails l'enquête, les preuves, les recherches, l'arrestation, la manière dont il l'avait trouvé. Il osait à peine regarder Holmes dont le visage s'assombrissait de minutes en minutes. Watson avait honte, atrocement honte. En regardant son ami, il se sentait coupable. Tout cela aurait pu être évité s'il avait mis son orgueil de côté une fois, une seule fois et il aurait repris l'enquête avec Holmes. Leur dispute était si futile qu'il ne se rappelait plus la raison, il se souvenait juste qu'il refusait de s'excuser cette fois, trop fier. Il aurait suffi d'un mot, d'un geste pour que tout cela n'arrive jamais. Il était content quelque part que son ami ne puisse pas voir la tête qu'il faisait. Il se sentait si coupable, si stupide. Pourtant Holmes fut alerté de son silence. Il claqua des doigts pour attirer son attention.

" _Ne vous en voulez pas, ce n'est pas votre faute._ "

- Vous ne pouvez pas nier que quelque part, ça l'est un peu... pendant ces mois où je vous ai cherché... vous ne pouvez pas savoir combien j'ai pu me sentir coupable et regretté de ne pas avoir mis nos différents de côté, j'aurais pu savoir qui vous suspectiez, j'aurais pu vous aider...

" _Vous oubliez que, vous connaissant, si j'étais mort vous auriez cru que je pensais que vous me détestiez et vous auriez craint que je vous déteste en retour._ "

Watson adressa un sourire douloureux à son ami. Son jugement était encore une fois le bon, même aveugle, il lisait en lui comme dans un livre ouvert.

"Vous avez raison."

" _Bien sûr que j'ai raison. Je vous connais, vous raisonnez comme un enfant._ "

- Comme un enfant?

"_ Sincèrement, réfléchissez un peu. Ce n'est pas parce que nous avons une dispute que je vais croire que vous me détestez, la colère n'est pas toujours synonyme de haine durable. Cela fait des années que je vous connais, je ne pense pas qu'une dispute aussi stupide puisse me conduire à vous haïr ni vous conduire à me haïr. Sinon aucun de nous ne vaudrait la peine d'être connu._ "

- Vous avez sans doute raison...

" _J'ai toujours raison._ "

Watson adressa un nouveau sourire moins douloureux à son ami. Il vit Holmes tenter un sourire rassurant mais c'était comme si les muscles de son visage se crispaient tous quand il tentait de remonter les coins de ses lèvres. Après quelques minutes, Holmes attira de nouveau l'attention de son ami silencieux en claquant des doigts.

" _Cela tombait bien que nous soyons en froid ainsi._ "

- Qu'est-ce que vous voulez dire ?

"_ Je ne tenais pas à ce que vous me suiviez sur cette enquête, je savais que cet homme était beaucoup trop dangereux. Il est cruel, c'est un tortionnaire physique et mental, il est capable de trouver ou de créer une brèche en n'importe qui. Il aurait même pu vous faire du mal pour m'atteindre personnellement et jamais je ne me serais pardonné d'avoir fait de vous une victime, surtout que je n'avais aucun soupçon pour personne, il aurait sûrement eu le temps d'en finir avec vous. J'y serais allé, que vous le vouliez ou non._ "

Watson garda le silence. Il ne savait pas quoi dire. Il s'en voulait de ne pas avoir retrouvé Holmes plus tôt. Il le regardait avec admiration, après ces mois de tortures physiques et morales, il avait toujours la force de continuer, de parler de sujets proches de ce qu'il avait vécu. Il avait survécu à la souffrance la plus atroce mais pourtant, il avait toujours la force de tenter de faire comme si cela ne l'atteignait pas. Evidemment il était flagrant qu'il était marqué à vie mais pourtant, il se battait toujours pour garder le tête hors de l'eau. Soudain il vit de nouveau Holmes lui faire signe.

" _De quoi ai-je l'air avec une chevelure pareille ? Suis-je aussi ridicule que je le pense ?_ "

Watson ne put retenir un léger rire.

"Oh j'ai vu pire... c'est juste assez étrange de vous voir ainsi.

" _Il faudra que je pense à les couper quand je retrouverai la vue._ "

- Je peux m'en charger si vous le désirez.

" _Personne d'autre que moi ne touche mes cheveux, c'est sacré._ "

- J'ai pu le voir... depuis que je vous connais, je ne les ai jamais vu égaux.

" _Ne soyez pas blessant._ "

Le médecin sourit de nouveau à son ami. Il était heureux de voir que derrière le traumatisme, la douleur, les cicatrices, il était toujours là et qu'il se battait pour reprendre le contrôle. Il était aussi impressionné qu'admiratif de voir un homme si mutilé et profondément traumatisé montrer une telle force, garder la tête haute, paraitre si puissant alors que même de l'extérieur ainsi affaibli, abîmé, on aurait pu croire qu'il n'était plus qu'une loque et que son âme brisée l'avait quitté. Au contraire, il se montrait plus fort, plus résistant que jamais. Même s'il lui arrivait d'avoir des absences, des crises de panique, des cauchemars et autres désagréments causés malgré lui par son traumatisme, il avait l'air véritablement incroyablement heureux d'être en vie, libre et d'avoir retrouvé son ami. Watson ignorait s'il était ainsi pour le rassurer ou pour se rassurer lui même, se convaincre que tout allait bien. Malgré tout, ses gestes étaient peut-être gauches mais doux, tendres et répétitifs, jamais Holmes n'avait été si proche de lui qu'en cet instant. Il était rare qu'il n'ait pas une main posée sur lui ou fermée sur un de ses habits. Il vit Holmes hésiter avant de lui refaire signe.

" _Et mon corps?_ "

Watson resta silencieux. Il avait presque oublié que Holmes n'avait encore rien vu de ce qu'il était devenu. Il tenta de trouver les mots pour parler en voyant son ami lui refaire signe.

"_ Dans quel état est mon corps_? "

Watson garda encore une fois le silence. Il ne savait pas quoi dire ni comment le dire. Il vit le visage de Holmes s'assombrir.

" _Est-ce horrible à ce point ?_ "

Sous le silence de son ami, l'expression du logicien s'assombrit un peu plus.

" _Je veux savoir._ "

Le médecin eut besoin de quelques secondes pour parler, une boule se formant dans sa gorge, grandissant à chaque fois qu'il tentait de prononcer un mot.

"Vous avez perdu beaucoup de poids mais c'est évidemment curable. Vous avez... beaucoup de blessures, des cicatrices sur tout le corps à part sur le visage. Je... malheureusement, elles sont définitives... il m'est impossible de les faire disparaitre ou les réduire. Je suis désolé..."

Holmes soupira bruyamment. Il savait parfaitement qu'il portait sur lui, gravés dans sa peau, les témoignages des tortures qu'il avait subi. Il tentait sûrement de se "rassurer" lui même en tentant d'avoir une idée de l'ampleur des dégâts par les yeux de son ami.

" _Quoi qu'il en soit, il vous faudra me rajouter quelques cicatrices, que vous le vouliez ou non._ "

Après avoir formé ces signes, il montra à Watson ses poignets toujours entravés par ses menottes qui emprisonnaient près de la moitié de ses avant-bras. Il lui avait expliqué la situation et promis de les lui retirer quand il aurait repris quelques forces. A voir comme il déglutissait d'anxiété, Watson comprit qu'il voulait qu'il les lui enlève maintenant, qu'il pensait pouvoir supporter la procédure. Cela faisait presque deux semaines qu'il l'avait ramené, il avait déjà repris un peu de poids, semblait légèrement mieux, ses blessures étaient presque toutes cicatrisées. Watson savait que c'était important pour Holmes qu'il le libère de ses dernières entraves, cela le rapprocherait un peu plus de la fin de son emprisonnement, celui-ci se finirait lorsqu'il aurait retrouvé la vue et la parole. Watson lui dit qu'il acceptait de l'opérer. Il alla dans son cabinet pour le préparer à cette occasion. En revenant voir son ami, il le prévint qu'il allait devoir l'assommer à l'Ether pour qu'il ne sente rien durant la procédure. Avant de placer un morceau de tissus imbibé de l'anesthésiant, il retira la chemise de Holmes pour ne pas avoir à le faire lorsqu'il serait endormi. Après avoir vérifié qu'il était inconscient, il souleva le corps de son ami pour l'emporter.

Il l'allongea sur la table pour l'observer quelques minutes. Il se rappelait de cette nuit où il l'avait découvert. Lorsqu'il l'avait ramené dans son cabinet pour l'allonger sur cette même table. Lorsqu'il se tordait de douleur, au bord de la mort. Lorsqu'il lui avait retiré son masque, le sang et ses cris. Il ferma les yeux un instant pour avaler sa salive et chasser de son esprit ces atroces images. Holmes était là, bien vivant et il fallait qu'il lui retire ses dernières chaînes. Il releva ses manches pour se mettre au travail.

Avec tous les instruments qu'il dut utiliser, il avait la désagréable sensation d'être un médecin légiste. Les chaines étaient épaisses, il fut contraint d'utiliser plusieurs scies à métaux pour les faire céder tout en faisant attention de ne pas aller trop fort, un geste non voulu pouvait trop vite arriver et sectionner sans qu'il ne le veuille le poignet de son ami. Et pourtant, ce n'était que la partie la plus facile. Comme il l'avait prédit, la peau et la chaire des poignets de Holmes avaient fondu sous les soudures. Il craint de ne pouvoir sauver ses mains durant quelques instant. A force de réfléchir, il ne trouva pour unique solution que de devoir pratiquer la manœuvre délicate d'écorcher ses poignets. Il n'avait pas le choix, pour faire partir ses menottes, il devait aussi retirer la peau qu'elles recouvraient. Il ferma les yeux encore une fois un instant en se rappelant de cette salle qu'il avait découvert, de ces instruments qui étaient prêts à faire subir ce sort à vif à tout son corps. Pour tout finir, il lui fallut plusieurs heures, il faisait attention à chaque millimètre, craignant de sectionner une veine importante. Toute les demie-heures, il assommait de nouveau son ami avec de l'Ether juste en prévention, il ne tenait pas réellement à ce qu'il se réveille alors qu'il opérait.

Après des heures de bataille, il poussa un long soupir en retirant sa dernière menotte à Holmes. Alors qu'il allait bander son bras gauche, il l'examina d'un peu plus près. Il avait déjà vu que, près de son épaule, son bras avait subi une fracture importante mal ossifiée, il remarqua que son poignet, lui aussi, avait subi d'une fracture importante, cachée par les chaines, ainsi qu'une dernière près de son coude. Son bras droit, lui, n'avait aucune cassure, il portait "juste" des cicatrices en tous genres. Watson eut un petit sourire douloureux en se disant que Holmes serait méthodique jusqu'à la fin, il avait sacrifié son bras gauche pour se protéger des coups les plus violents, gardant le droit, dont il était plus agile, sûrement pour tenter une riposte inespérée qui pourrait s'offrir à lui.

Il savait que ces mauvaises ossifications pouvaient être douloureuses mais aussi qu'elles étaient curables. Il attrapa le bras de son ami inconscient, serrant ses mains en se concentrant, puis dans un geste de torsion sec et un bruit macabre, le brisa net à l'endroit où il s'était cassé puis soudé, pour le remettre correctement en place. Il fit de même avec les deux autres avant de les bander avec son poignet aux muscles mis à vif. Il lui fit ensuite une écharpe médicale pour que son bras brisé reste le plus immobile possible.

Il s'assit ensuite pour prendre un repos mérité. Ses yeux se posèrent sur son ami. Durant de longues minutes, il le regarda dormir. Il semblait si paisible en cet instant. Pourtant tant de choses venaient gâcher ce tableau. Ces cicatrices qui recouvraient son corps trop mince, ces bandages, surtout celui qui cachait ses yeux. Il partait de la moitié de son front et recouvrait presque tout son nez. Il se devait de porter plusieurs couches de tissus larges car il devait protéger ses yeux de tout contact avec la lumière tant qu'ils n'étaient pas en état d'être mis à découvert. Holmes avait plusieurs fois essayé de retirer son masque de bandages lorsqu'il avait le dos tourné, Watson s'en rendait compte car lorsqu'il venait de le faire, il cachait son visage dans ses mains ou son bras à cause de la douleur et de la gêne engendrée, la lumière étant encore trop agressive pour ses yeux fragiles mais pourtant il lui arrivait de s'entêter à vouloir essayer de soulever une des bandes de tissus.

Watson se leva pour s'approcher de Holmes allongé sur son lit. Il posa une main sur sa mâchoire, laissant courir ses doigts jusqu'à la limite de tissus blanc, les glissant légèrement en dessous pour la relever sur ses yeux puis son front, jusqu'à la limite de ses cheveux. Il sentit son coeur se réchauffer, se gonfler de chaleur et accélérer lorsqu'il put regarder le visage de son ami en entier. Intact. Exactement comme il était lorsqu'ils s'étaient quittés il y avait plus de huit mois de cela. Il poussa un soupir de soulagement, comme si toutes les cicatrices du corps de Holmes avaient disparu, comme si rien n'était jamais arrivé. Il avait l'impression qu'on lui ôtait un poids des épaules rien qu'à regarder ce visage qu'il n'avait vu que quelques secondes en presque un an, le temps de lui nouer ces bandages autour des yeux pour le protéger de la lumière qui l'aveuglait après ces mois passés dans l'ombre. Cette fois, son faciès était détendu, juste endormi, exactement comme si rien n'était jamais arrivé. Il laissa ses doigts caresser le front, les tempes, les sourcils, puis les paupières, les pommettes, le nez et les joues de son ami pour redécouvrir son visage de ses doigts, comme lui le faisait avec le sien. Il se pencha pour serrer d'un bras la tête de son ami en poussant un soupir de soulagement, posant ensuite un baiser dans ses cheveux puis sa tempe puis son front, ses pommettes et ses paupières avant de baisser de nouveau, à regret, les bandages vitaux à ses yeux avant de se rasseoir à ses côtés, attendant patiemment qu'il se réveille, libéré de ses dernières chaînes de métal qui l'avaient emprisonnées pendant si longtemps. Pour continuer petit à petit de briser celles impalpables qui l'enserraient dans sa prison intérieure.

* * *

(1) Je marquerais lorsque le langage des signes est utilisé de cette manière.

Voilà, j'ai commencé à mettre mes idées en place, c'est allé plus vite que je pensais ^^. J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu, merci encore de me lire, laissez-moi vos avis :)


	4. Chapitre 3

Il se passa deux heures avant que Holmes ne se réveille. A peine eut-il ouvert les yeux derrière ses bandages qu'il tenta de se redresser mais Watson, attendant ce moment qui devait arriver d'une seconde à l'autre, se précipita sur lui, lui posant une main sur le torse pour l'en empêcher, il lui expliqua ensuite la situation. Il lui raconta qu'il avait dû lui faire trois fractures sur les anciennes pour remettre ses os en place, que la douleur qu'il devait ressentir venait de là, qu'il n'y avait pas de quoi s'inquiéter. Il lui fit avaler une fiole de Morphine qu'il avait préparée pour la lui donner au réveil.

Holmes se laissa faire sans rien dire, sortir de l'anesthésie était loin d'être facile. Nauséeux durant quelques secondes, il ignora où il était ou de quel moment de la journée il s'agissait. De plus, il était agressé dès le réveil par son ami qui lui avait littéralement sauté dessus, avec de nouvelles blessures qu'il ne s'attendait pas du tout à avoir. Plus il émergeait et touchait terre, plus son bras gauche le brûlait, il avait l'impression qu'il était en feu, la douleur était atroce. Celle de ses poignets qu'il savait mis à vif était aussi importante, mais pas aussi intense que dans les os de son bras. Il constata avec un certain soulagement qu'il arrivait sans problème à fermer sa main gauche, la bouger. Néanmoins, lorsqu'il le faisait, il sentait la douleur aux niveaux exacts des fractures s'intensifier à en devenir insupportable durant la courte période de temps où il faisait, ou plutôt tentait un mouvement. Watson était très doué dans ce qu'il faisait, il savait que dans la majeure partie des fractures, lorsqu'elles étaient involontaires ou volontaires pour replacer un os, il était rare qu'il soit si facile de bouger l'extrémité du membre brisé, à part s'il était remis parfaitement en place.

Au fil des minutes, Holmes sentit la douleur partir petit à petit jusqu'à presque disparaitre, ne lui laissant plus qu'une gêne, un engourdissement et l'étrange sensation de reposer sur du coton. Il bougea de nouveau sa main et ses doigts dont il recommençait à avoir conscience, la douleur intolérable que ces mouvements produisaient tantôt avait été remplacée par une simple tension désagréable et inconfortable.

Il se redressa avec précaution, tentant de garder immobile contre lui son bras blessé. Une fois assis, il tâta ses poignets bandés, soulagé de ne plus sentir ces affreuses menottes de métal épais qui l'avaient hanté des mois durant. Il s'approcha ensuite du rebord du lit pour tenter de se lever. Watson savait qu'il était inutile d'essayer de lui faire comprendre qu'il devait rester allongé. Il se colla littéralement à lui pour pouvoir le rattraper si une quelconque chute s'annonçait. Avec son bras fraîchement brisé, il ne fallait pas qu'il tombe avec une telle violence, cela bougerait sûrement ses os à nouveau.

A son plus grand étonnement, il vit Holmes réussir à se redresser. Celui-ci tenta un pas mais ses jambes trop faibles cédèrent à moitié, lui laissant le temps de se rattraper seul en s'adossant à moitié au mur, à moitié au sommier de son lit. Watson lui répéta plusieurs fois qu'il devrait s'asseoir mais le détective ne voulait rien entendre. Il restait planté sur ses jambes, elles semblaient comme bloquées dans leur position actuelle afin qu'il puisse ainsi rester debout.

Watson poussa un soupir en adressant un sourire à son ami. Il savait qu'il était incroyablement borné, têtu, mais c'était une partie de lui qui, même si elle le rendait fou, lui avait incroyablement manqué. Cela le faisait rire de penser que cette partie insupportable de lui, si fière, si tête de mule, qui le rendait fou au point de hurler en l'air des insultes, des menaces et des mises en gardes inutiles, pouvait lui avoir manqué à ce point. C'était une des facettes de la personnalité de Holmes qui faisait le plus de lui ce qu'il était. Voir qu'elle avait survécu à son traumatisme le rassurait, le soulageait énormément. Elle lui rappelait que, malgré tout, son Holmes avait survécu et qu'il était bien là derrière toutes ces blessures, ces cicatrices, ce traumatisme, ces cauchemars. Il s'éloigna quelques seconde pour prendre sa canne et la tendre à son ami.

"Tenez."

Watson sentit Holmes poser à l'aveuglette sa main sur son bras pour le saisir au niveau de son coude, la laissant ensuite glisser le long de son avant bras, pour commencer à se resserrer au niveau de son poignet puis un peu plus sur sa main, finissant par saisir la canne d'ébène. A peine l'eut-il attrapée que si Watson n'avait pas eut un réflexe de survie développé, il se la serait prit en pleine figure. Le médecin, qui avait fait un bond sur le côté, regarda son ami d'un air surpris. Malgré les bandages qui couvraient une bonne partie de son visage, il pouvait deviner que Holmes était incroyablement mécontent et vexé, voir même en colère.

"Mais qu'est-ce qui vous prend?! Vous êtes complètement fou!"

Le médecin vit son ami, la mâchoire serrée, commencer à lui faire signe.

" _Je regrette d'être dans l'incapacité de vous voir pour vous jeter cette chose en travers de la figure, je ne vous aurait pas raté. Vous m'avez peut-être brisé le bras gauche mais n'oubliez pas que le droit est intact et que je suis toujours en mesure de vous coller mon poing dans la figure._ "

- Puis-je savoir ce que j'ai fait pour mériter un tel sort ?

"_ Je ne suis pas faible et encore moins un handicapé. Si je marche, c'est sur mes deux jambes, pas à l'aide d'une troisième patte en bois._ "

Watson se passa la main sur le visage d'un air dépité. Holmes était bel et bien toujours là, un jour sa fierté le tuerait.

"Il n'y a pas de honte à avoir besoin d'une canne...

"_ Je n'en ai pas "besoin"._ "

- D'accord, d'accord. Il n'y a pas de honte à marcher avec une canne, presque tous les hommes dans la rue en ont une et n'en ont pas besoin. C'est un accessoire de mode de notre époque.

" _Vous sous-estimez la distance entre mon pied et vos fesses..._ "

- Qu'ai-je encore dis?

" _Après l'insinuation comme quoi j'ai "besoin" d'une de ces choses pour tenir debout, vous commencez à essayer de me rassurer en me disant que c'est "un accessoire de mode de notre époque"... auriez-vous récemment fait une chute qui a endommagé votre cervelle de moineau?_ "

- Cervelle de moineau?!

"_ Ces deux raisons que vous me donnez sont les plus inaptes à me convaincre d'utiliser cette chose. Vous me décevez, se pourrait-il qu'en huit mois de séparation vous m'ayez déjà oublié ? J'en ai le coeur brisé._ "

- Comme je vous crois...

" _Vous devriez._ "

Watson garda la silence à la dernière remarque muette de son ami. Sur le visage de celui-ci passa un sourire diabolique durant une fraction de seconde avant de prendre une moue qui se voulait déçue.

" _Vous êtes un médecin médiocre..._ "

Watson resta bouche bée, incapable de former une réponse. Le rictus narquois et fier de Holmes finit de lui faire regretter d'avoir pu penser une seconde que cette partie de lui ait pu lui manquer.

" _Mais pas autant que vos... "talents d'écrivain._ "

Profondément vexé, Watson fut tenté un instant d'étrangler son ami. A peine eut-il commencé un mouvement de menace qu'il le vit lui faire signe.

"_ Je suis blessé!_ "

Holmes désigna son bras emprisonné dans son écharpe et ses bandages, stoppant net le médecin. Il lui adressa un nouveau rictus encore plus fier et satisfait de lui-même qui agaça profondément Watson. Celui-ci poussa un long soupir en se pinçant l'arrête du nez pour tenter de se faire une raison.

"Au moins vous allez mieux, vous êtes déjà insupportable.

" _Ne soyez pas blessant... je suis sûr que cela vous a manqué, je me dois de rattraper le temps perdu._ "

Le détective adressa un essai de sourire au médecin en posant sa main libre sur le torse de son ami, tâtant pour trouver son visage pour appliquer une caresse brève sur sa joue comme pour se faire pardonner de n'être qu'un importun de première.

" _Soyez gentil, à présent aidez-moi à marcher_ "

Watson ne put retenir un vif éclat de rire.

"Alors comme ça, vous refusez une canne mais vous voulez tout de même bien de mon aide?

" _Exactement._ "

Le médecin secoua légèrement la tête avant de passer un bras autour de la taille de son ami alors que celui-ci prenait appui en passant le sien autour de ses épaules. Tout deux passèrent ainsi plusieurs heures à habituer Holmes à marcher de nouveau.

oOo

Près de deux nouvelles semaines avaient passé. Durant celles-ci, Watson avait mis Lestrade au courant de la survie de Holmes, lui avait aussi dit qu'il était mal en point et qu'il vaudrait mieux qu'il ne le voit pas dans cet état. Il avait aussi repris le travail, même s'il lui arrivait souvent de remonter à leur appartement pour voir dans quel état Holmes était. Même s'il allait mieux, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de s'inquiéter. Ce qui l'effrayait sans doute le plus était son état psychologique. Même s'il tentait de se montrer le plus naturel possible, il s'inquiétait des absences qu'il lui arrivait d'avoir, des moments pendant lesquels il ne semblait plus rien voir ni entendre de ce qu'il se passait autour de lui. Il lui arrivait d'être totalement amorphe durant ces périodes mais aussi parfois de bouger, de se tordre dans tout les sens. Occasionnellement il semblait souffrir, d'autres fois, la majorité du temps en fait, il n'arrivait pas à savoir ce qu'il pouvait ressentir. Même Holmes avait du mal à lui décrire ces crises, il le ferait sûrement lorsqu'il trouverait les mots pour cela.

Ces crises l'inquiétait, mais ce qui lui l'effrayait le plus était que Holmes lui-même lui avait confié qu'il avait peur car il pensait devenir ou être fou. Il lui arrivait d'entendre des bruits ou des voix, ainsi que de sentir des présences malsaines. Néanmoins, lorsque Watson était dans la même pièce que lui, Holmes lui disait ne rien ressentir ou entendre de ce genre-là. Ses cauchemars aussi étaient épuisants, il lui arrivait de se réveiller dans un état de panique et d'hystérie totale qui ne se calmait que bien des minutes plus tard.

Il y avait néanmoins quelques points positifs. Holmes arrivait de nouveau à marcher seul. Il tenait sans aucun problème sur ses jambes. Il déambulait dans leur appartement de la même manière que s'il pouvait voir ce qui l'entourait. Le premier jour, il lui arrivait de passer ses mains sur les murs ou les meubles pour les localiser de nouveau et percevoir ce qui avait pu changer mais depuis, il marchait entre les pièces comme il l'aurait fait avant. Son corps se régénérait rapidement, il avait déjà repris un poids presque normal. Cela n'étonnait pas Watson, qui le voyait engloutir tout ce qui lui passait sous la main. Holmes tenait fermement à retrouver un poids respectable rapidement et parlait déjà de retravailler sa musculature qui lui tenait tant à coeur lorsque son bras brisé serait totalement ressoudé.

Ce jour-là était un jour que Watson attendait avec beaucoup d'appréhension. Il ne l'avait pas dit à Holmes, cela ne lui apporterait rien sinon de nouvelles souffrances mais il se devait de retourner voir son tortionnaire. Il savait que ce monstre ne serait pas exécuté avant plusieurs semaines. Venant d'une famille riche et noble, malgré qu'il ait pu accomplir les pires atrocités, tous faisaient en sorte de retarder l'échéance. Ajouté à cela le fait que tout les meurtres qu'il avait commis avaient besoin de plus d'éléments, certaines affaires n'étant pas totalement résolues. Jamais il n'avait donné de raison pour ces barbaries. La presse s'en donnait donc à coeur joie, imaginant les plus incroyables histoires, tentant de deviner ce qui avait pu conduire le cerveau malade d'un homme à imaginer faire de telles choses.

Cependant cet homme avait demandé à le voir, il ignorait pourquoi. Il avait aussi sollicité qu'il soit là pour son exécution, qu'il soit le médecin qui le déclarerait mort. En arrivant à la prison où il était gardé, la plus sûre qui soit, les cellules n'étant pas fermées par des barreaux mais par des portes de métal, il sentit une étrange sensation lui enserrer la poitrine. Il savait que la plupart des personnes, autre que des policiers, ayant foulé ces couloirs étaient les pires assassins que l'Angleterre avait connu. Lorsqu'on le fit pénétrer dans la cellule où il entra seul, il sentit de nouveau la haine faire bouillir le sang dans ses veines. Il se rappelait encore de l'état dans lequel il avait retrouvé Holmes et c'était l'homme debout, dos à lui qui avait fait cela. A l'autre bout de la pièce, les menottes aux poignets attachées au mur en face, Quin ne daigna pas se retourner. En combinaison grise de prisonnier mais toujours impeccablement coiffé et rasé, il regardait par le trou aux barreaux verticaux qui lui servait de fenêtre, silencieux.

"Sherlock Holmes nous a échappé juste après notre première rencontre, n'est-ce pas ?"

Watson sentit son coeur cogner de plus en plus fort et douloureusement dans son torse. Ses mains le brûlaient tant il avait envie d'étrangler l'homme face à lui.

"Vous méritez pire que la mort qui vous attend après ce que vous avez osé lui faire... la pendaison est trop douce, vous mériteriez de souffrir autant, non, plus que ce que vous avez osé le faire souffrir! Pourquoi, comment avez vous pu faire de telles choses?! Aucun Être Humain digne de ce nom n'en serait capable, seul un monstre peut faire ce genre d'atrocités et encore...

- N'est-ce pas?"

Le médecin se stoppa net. Il se sentait trembler de rage en entendant la voix toujours aussi calme du meurtrier qui lui faisait face alors qu'il avait totalement ignoré ce qu'il avait pu lui dire.

"Je devine à vous voir qu'il a survécu. Après ce qu'il a bien pu vivre, cela ne manque pas d'un certain panache. Pour le reste Holmes n'est qu'une victime... comme tous les autres."

Watson sursauta presque en voyant Quin se retourner vers lui. Ce qui était le plus effrayant était son regard. Il aurait trouvé presque "normal" ou effrayant d'y voir de la folie... mais la normalité qu'il avait dans le regard le tétanisait littéralement sur place.

"C'est si facile de créer une victime Monsieur, si facile... vous enfermez quelqu'un dans une pièce noire, il commence à souffrir. Nourrissez cette souffrance de façon méthodique, systématique et froide et que cela dure, notre sujet passe par des états multiples. Au bout d'un temps, son traumatisme, cette petite fissure si facile à fabriquer, lui fait voir et entendre des choses qui n'existent pas."

Watson se sentit pris d'une violente nausée. Il osait parler de Holmes comme s'il n'était qu'une expérience parmi d'autres, un animal chez lequel on observe des réactions fascinantes. Il n'avait jamais rien entendu d'aussi horrible et répugnant.

"Qu'est-ce qu'il voit et entend, votre pauvre Sherlock?"

La haine prit le pas sur le dégoût qu'il ressentait de voir cet homme oser appeler son ami par son prénom. Il voyait Quin le regarder avec insistance.

"Quoi, il ne voit rien? N'entend rien? Ne ressent rien? Pas même quelques monstres? Des choses qui voudraient lui faire du mal?"

Watson sentit son estomac se nouer violemment en se rappelant ce que Holmes lui avait confié. Le meurtrier en face de lui le regardait d'une telle manière, il semblait attendre une réponse vocale de lui.

"Des voix... des présences...

- Voilà. Des voix, des présences. La fille que vous avez retrouvée avec mon couvercle de montre sur elle, Maryjane Johnson, elle voyait des insectes, des blattes, des cafards partout qui couraient sur elle, elle se serait tranchée le bras plutôt que de supporter ça. Je le sais, beaucoup des blessures qu'elle portait, elle se les étaient faites elle-même pour fuir ses cauchemars, ses illusions qu'elle était persuadée de réalité."

Watson déglutit en voyant Quin faire quelques pas avant de lui faire de nouveau dos au même endroit qu'avant, gardant le silence quelques secondes.

"Les gens n'envisagent plus de souffrir Monsieur, le monde est ainsi fait qu'il n'y a plus que des victimes... les Martyrs sont très rares..."

Watson sursauta, reculant jusqu'à la porte de métal en voyant Quin se retourner brusquement. Son expression avait changé, il portait sur son visage et dans sa voix une adulation effrayante tant elle était dénuée de sens.

"Un Martyr, ça c'est autre chose! Un Martyr est un Être exceptionnel Monsieur! Il survit à la souffrance, il survit à la privation de tout! En charge des maux de la terre... il s'abandonne... il se transcende... vous comprenez ce mot? Il se transfigure."

Les mâchoires du médecin demeuraient soudées. Cet homme qui paraissait si normal était fou, totalement fou. Il aurait voulu s'enfuir mais il était incapable de faire un geste, même lorsqu'il vit ce meurtrier faire quelques pas dans sa direction.

"J'ai fait la guerre, j'en ai vu! La plupart de ces gens ne croyaient pas en Dieu, pourtant si vous aviez vu... ils souffraient atrocement, je les ai vus, leur corps déchiquetés, étripés, je les ai vus juste avant de mourir, ils étaient encore vivants! Si vous aviez vu leurs yeux... puis dans les hôpitaux, des personnes, athées, sans histoires en phase terminale de maladies atroces, la Morphines, la Cocaïne, plus rien n'avait d'effet sur eux, des heures, des jours d'agonie, mais ils étaient encore en vie ! Cette expression... et leurs yeux, oui leurs yeux... tous, vous m'entendez? Ils étaient tous vivant au moment où je les ai vus! Et allez me dire après ça que le concept du Martyr est une invention des religieux... que j'ai tout essayé, même des enfants... il se trouve que les esprits sages... de logique, ces gens que l'on appelle des génies, étrangement, ceux-là sont plus aptes à douter de la véracité de ce genre de choses, sont plus sensibles à la transfiguration. Des gens comme votre ami."

De nouveau Watson sentit sa mâchoire inférieure trembler de rage en serrant les poings. Comble de tout, Quin lui lançait un regard comme s'il lui en voulait de quelque chose.

"J'aurais pu le martyriser...

- Parce que ce n'est pas ce que vous avez fait?! Vous ne trouvez pas qu'il a assez souffert?! Est-ce que vous vous rendez compte, est-ce que vous avez vu ce que vous avez fait de lui?!"

Watson sentait une rage folle monter en lui. Il aurait voulu pouvoir tuer de ses mains l'homme qui lui faisait face. Il ignorait ce qui le retenait d'achever ce meurtrier qui gardait sur le visage une expression si calme.

"C'est le seul qui ait atteint ce stade, qui soit allé si loin, qui était si proche... j'aurais pu faire de lui un Martyr, un vrai, si j'avais pu finir ce que j'avais à faire mais vous m'avez tout enlevé avant que je ne puisse le faire. Sa souffrance physique et mentale, la dégradation, le dégoût, la répulsion, tout cela est le prix à payer pour "voir".

- Voir quoi?!"

Quin le regarda, amusé qu'il soit dans l'incapacité de comprendre.

"Quelque chose que seuls les aveugles peuvent le voir, les sourds l'entendre, les muets le décrire. Peut-être qu'un jour vous comprendrez.

- Il n'y a rien à comprendre à part que vous êtes totalement fou! Jamais au grand jamais je ne pourrai comprendre ce que vous avez osé faire à mon ami!"

Le meurtrier lui adressa de nouveau un léger sourire en le regardant avec insistance durant quelques secondes avant de se remettre à parler.

"Vous vous aimez tant... ce n'est que votre nom qu'il prononçait en suppliant pour de l'aide, ce n'est que votre nom qu'il entendait et appelait dans ses crises de démence."

Quin le regarda étrangement, comme s'il venait lui-même de comprendre quelque chose qui l'amusait incroyablement.

"Je comprends... vous l'aimez et... il vous aime... c'est pour ça que vous étiez si acharné, enragé.

- J'ignore quelles pensées vous traversent l'esprit et je ne tiens pas à les savoir. C'est mon ami, un compagnon fidèle, un homme à qui je me suis attaché durant les années où je l'ai connu. Vous, vous ne connaitrez jamais cela, vous ne pourrez jamais comprendre ce genre de lien !

- C'est presque trop parfait... l'Amour, ah oui, l'Amour peut faire encore plus souffrir un homme que ce que j'ai pu faire subir à quiconque... il se peut même que vous terminiez mon oeuvre...

- Jamais je ne le ferai souffrir au point que vous l'avez fait souffrir...

- Vous en êtes sûr seulement parce que vous l'aimez?"

Watson serra les dents, il se retourna pour ouvrir la porte pour partir sans répondre. Il n'avait plus rien à dire ou entendre de cet homme dont les "expériences" alternaient gravement à la limite de la science et de l'occulte. Malheureusement, à leur époque, ceux-ci étaient nombreux. Il rentra chez lui au pas de course pour retrouver son ami qui l'attendait dans leur salle de vie, fumant tranquillement sa pipe comme il le faisait avant. En l'entendant, il vit Holmes se lever et se diriger vers lui comme s'il était capable de voir autour de lui. Watson tenta de paraitre détendu, sans succès. Il sentit la main du logicien se poser dans son cou pour remonter sur son visage pour en redessiner chaque détail comme il avait l'habitude de le faire.

" _Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ?_ "

Watson eut un léger sourire en voyant que son ami, même sans le voir, devinait son état d'esprit. Il savait parfaitement que cette habitude de redessiner chaque contour de son visage de ses doigts lorsqu'il rentrait du travail ou sortait un long moment était sûrement pour un certain plaisir de sentir sa peau et sa présence mais surtout pour savoir comment il allait. Les mains de Holmes voyaient au moins aussi bien que ses yeux, il pouvait deviner son état d'esprit et l'expression sur son visage rien qu'en l'examinant de ses doigts. Il n'avait plus ses yeux pour voir ce qu'il pouvait ressentir, il pouvait entendre les vibrations de sa voix et sa façon de parler mais il s'informait de l'intensité de ses sentiments en touchant les muscles de son visage au travers de sa peau.

"Une journée difficile au travail, rien de plus, vous savez ce que c'est."

Watson sentit la main chaude et rassurante de Holmes se poser sur sa joue pour laisser son pouce caresser sa pommette. Ce simple geste lui remonta le moral, il se sentait soutenu et apprécié, il savait qu'il y avait quelqu'un pour s'inquiéter pour lui. Il alla s'asseoir dans son fauteuil aux côtés de son ami, il n'arrivait pas à se sortir totalement de la tête son entrevue avec Quin.

"Comment va votre bras?"

Holmes le sortit avec précaution de son écharpe pour le déplier et le bouger avec lenteur pour montrer qu'il allait de mieux en mieux.

"Content de voir qu'il guérit bien.

" _Oui, finalement vous n'êtes pas un si médiocre médecin._ "

- Vous êtes la représentation même de l'homme avare en compliment...

" _En ce moment, je suis surtout la représentation de l'expression "La Justice est aveugle". Peut-être aussi "le silence est d'or"._ "

Watson se passa une main sur le visage à moitié dépité, à moitié amusé alors que Holmes lui, riait aux éclats de sa blague pitoyable. Il regarda quelques secondes son ami. Il était bon d'entendre son rire et de voir un tel sourire illuminer son visage. Cette image et ce son lui gonflaient le coeur d'une chaleur agréable et rassurante. Il regardait toujours Holmes avec admiration. Il se demandait comment il pouvait arriver à rire ainsi de son malheur. Il avait vécu pire que la mort mais le voilà ainsi quelques semaines plus tard à se moquer de ses séquelles. Watson vit Holmes tendre la main vers lui pour laisser ses doigts caresser son sourire, lui en adressant un en retour.

" _Voilà qui est mieux._ "

Le sourire du médecin s'élargit. Il observa son ami lui faire signe.

" _J'aimerais voir votre sourire._ "

Watson resta interdit quelques secondes avant de répondre à Holmes qui avait la tête tournée vers lui, comme s'il pouvait le voir.

"Bientôt vous le pourrez. Je pense que vos yeux seront bientôt en mesure de supporter de nouveau la lumière."

Le médecin se sentait toujours coupable d'avoir ainsi laissé une dispute le laisser dans l'ombre, ne pas avoir pu l'aider avant plusieurs mois. Quelques minutes silencieuses passèrent avant que Watson n'entende un bruit de claquement de doigt pour attirer son attention.

"_ Arrêtez de vous en vouloir ainsi Watson. Je vous l'ai déjà expliqué. Je suis détective, c'est mon métier, je sais que parfois je suis dans des situations dangereuses à la limite du suicidaire. Vous, vous êtes médecin. Je peux vous demander de m'assister mais parfois, même si vous le désirez, je ne vous laisserais pas venir avec moi. Ce n'est pas votre métier de vous mettre dans des situations pareilles, si dangereuses, de faire ce que je fais. C'est le mien._ "

Watson garda le silence encore quelques secondes, observant son ami.

" _Je voudrais que la première chose que je vois soit votre sourire._ "

Le médecin sourit en voyant les nouveaux signes accomplis par Holmes.

" _Si vous vous moquez de moi, n'oubliez pas que j'ai toujours le bras droit intact pour vous coller une raclée_"

- Ne vous surestimez pas, n'oubliez pas que vous êtes toujours aveugle."

A peine eut-il dit ces mots qu'il sentit la main de son ami se refermer sur sa chemise d'une poigne ferme et puissante, le mettant en garde de le mettre au défi.

"Je n'ai rien dit, je retire!"

Satisfait, le détective le lâcha avant que Watson ne finisse ce qu'il avait à dire.

"De toutes façons, je ne me bats pas contre les handicapés..."

Watson se leva de justesse pour s'enfuir alors que Holmes avait déjà balancé sa main droite vers lui pour l'agripper, le manquant de peu. Enfin capable de marcher, il se leva pour s'élancer dans une poursuite aveugle de son ami dont il tenait à lui faire regretter de l'avoir insulté de la sorte.

* * *

Voilà pour le troisième chapitre :D ! J'espère qu'il vous a plut même s'il est un peu psychopathe sur les bords sur cetains points x).

_Réponse à mes Reviewers sans compte :_

**WeePea :** Oui je voulais que cette histoire soit bouleversante, par contre, magnifique de sensibilité... je ne pensais pas qu'on me dirait ça a propos d'elle x'D ! Enfin, surtout à cause de la dose en atrocité du premier chapitre. Je travaille beaucoup sur la description des sentiments, j'aime beaucoup même si c'est compliqué. Merci de me lire, je suis content que mon autre histoire t'ai plut, si tu en as le temps et l'envie, laisse moi une review dessus pour me dire pourquoi tu l'as aimé, ça m'intéresse de savoir :P.

**Mahare :** Tieeeeeeens un fantôme x'D! Bah laisse moi une review sur le dernier chapitre de "Rien n'est Absolu" pour que je sache ce que t'en pense (oui crevard jusqu'au bout je sais x'D!) je suis content que tu l'ai aimé et que tu aimes celle-ci :). Donne-moi ton avis :P

**Luna :** Ah un autre fantôme x'D! Oui je sais, j'aime faire souffrir mes persos préférés (y'en a qui doivent avoir peur pour mon copain là XD). Je fais le Lemon quand je veux 8D!


	5. Chapitre 4

Les jours suivants semblaient se passer de la même manière que les autres. Un peu plus d'une semaine plus tard, Watson retira l'écharpe puis les bandages du bras de Holmes qui s'était ressoudé. Tous deux avaient ensuite décidé d'aider le détective, lentement mais sûrement, à retrouver la vue. Chaque jour, ils retiraient une couche de tissus autour des yeux de Holmes pour qu'ils se réadaptent progressivement à la lumière. Sa voix elle aussi se débloquait petit à petit. Quelques paroles arrivaient à se dégager de sa gorge enrouée, il n'arrivait à parler que sous forme de murmures qui, chaque jour, à force d'entrainements, s'amplifiaient. Dès qu'il eut retrouvé l'usage de son bras, Holmes avait même recommencé à jouer du violon. Son handicap visuel ne le gênait guère, il n'avait pas besoin de ses yeux pour ça, il connaissait son vieux Stradivarius par coeur.

Cette nuit-là était spéciale, tout deux l'appréhendaient sans réellement en avoir vraiment parlé. Ils allaient retirer la dernière couche de bandage qui recouvrait les yeux de Holmes. Ils avaient choisi la nuit car la lumière était moins agressive, les yeux du détective seraient donc moins sollicités, il aurait moins de chance de les sentir douloureux.

C'était à Watson que revenait la lourde tache de simplement dénouer la dernière bande de tissus qui cachait les yeux de son ami. Il attendait ce moment depuis longtemps comme il le redoutait. Cela faisait presque un an qu'il n'avait plus revu les iris sépias de Holmes. Ces yeux si pleins de vie, si pétillants de malice, qui brillaient d'autant plus lorsqu'il trouvait la solution à une enquête ou avait une idée derrière la tête. Ces yeux qui avaient à eux seuls rendus fous des dizaines de personnes de par le défi qu'ils portaient en eux, leur fierté. Des yeux au regard si perçant qu'il était presque impossible de le soutenir, à qui jamais rien n'échappait. Des yeux parfois si durs, à d'autres moments si doux. Des yeux qu'il avait peur de voir ternis par le traumatisme vécu par leur propriétaire.

Il craignait cet instant pour cette dernière raison mais aussi car il savait qu'à partir du moment où il aurait retrouvé la vue, son ami pourrait voir ce qui avait été fait à son corps, toutes ces mutilations dont il avait senti la souffrance sans jamais voir leurs conséquences. Il ignorait la réaction que Holmes aurait en voyant les cicatrices qui recouvraient presque la totalité de son être.

Watson glissa ses mains dans les cheveux du détective. Le coeur battant de plus en plus, il retira lentement le dernier bandage, assez lentement pour qu'il puisse l'arrêter à tout moment. Une fois son visage totalement dégagé, il vit que celui-ci gardait ses paupières fermées, sûrement en attendant que la bande de tissus soit totalement retirée, au cas où ses yeux seraient douloureux derrière leur protection de peau fine.

Après quelques secondes, Watson ne put retenir un large sourire en voyant son ami ouvrir les yeux, exactement les mêmes qu'il avait avant qu'ils ne se quittent. Il sentit son coeur se gonfler d'une douce chaleur en redécouvrant ces yeux bruns qui lui avaient tant manqués. Il vit Holmes lui rendre son sourire en passant encore une fois une main sur son visage pour en redessiner chaque contour. Ses yeux redécouvraient chaque petit détail de ce visage qu'il n'avait pas vu durant près d'un an, au même rythme que ses doigts.

"Je vous vois."

Ces simple mots murmurés par sa voix grave suffirent à faire vibrer le coeur du médecin. Watson noua ses bras autour du cou de Holmes pour le serrer avec force contre lui. Le détective posa ses mains sur les omoplates de son ami pour lui rendre son étreinte en lui glissant quelques mots à l'oreille.

"Vous m'avez manqué.

- Vous m'avez manqué aussi."

Quelques minutes passèrent avant qu'ils ne se décollent l'un de l'autre pour observer mutuellement leur visages qu'ils n'avaient pas pu voir depuis des mois. Watson sentit les doigts de Holmes se poser sous son menton pour le relever légèrement en lui adressant un sourire amusé.

"C'est très aimable à vous de vous être rappelé que je tenais à voir votre sourire quand j'ouvrirais les yeux.

- Il n'y a pas de quoi, c'est venu plus naturellement qu'autre chose."

Soudain, Watson vit les yeux de son ami se baisser légèrement, se plissant une seconde en pinçant ses lèvres. Il regardait la main qui tenait son menton. Le médecin déglutit en voyant le moment qu'il appréhendait le plus arriver. Il regardait Holmes observer rien que les cicatrices qu'il portait sur ses mains et ses doigts. Watson le vit soupirer en lui adressant léger sourire en coin.

"Je vois... je devine que mon corps tout entier est couvert de la même manière, je me trompe?"

Watson acquiesça, baissant légèrement les yeux. Il se sentait toujours coupable de ce qui lui était arrivé. Il sentit de nouveau Holmes lui relever la tête en posant ses doigts sous son menton pour l'obliger à le regarder dans les yeux.

"Arrêtez de vous en vouloir ainsi. Au moins, dites-vous que mon visage dont la perfection n'a d'égale que la beauté est intact, je ferai toujours chavirer tous les coeurs."

Watson ne put retenir un rire amusé par la remarque.

"Effectivement.

- Je n'ai jamais douté que mon charme incomparable vous garderait toujours à mes pieds.

- Ne rêvez pas trop non plus Holmes."

Le détective lâcha son ami en lui adressant l'expression la plus indignée qui soit.

"Oh ! Goujat ! N'avez-vous donc aucune honte de me briser le coeur ainsi? L'humain a besoin d'espérance pour vivre!

- Vous ressentez uniquement le besoin que votre égo reste intact pour vivre Holmes.

- Seigneur, comment peut-on être si froid lorsque l'on est si beau?"

Watson adressa un regard ennuyé à son ami en secouant la tête. Il n'arrêterait donc jamais de faire le pitre. Il vit Holmes prendre une expression plus sérieuse en lui adressant de nouveau la parole.

"Je pense qu'il me faut prendre conscience des cicatrices que les blessures que j'ai subies ont pu laisser.

- Vous tenez à le faire maintenant ?

- Le plus tôt sera le mieux. J'aurais besoin de vous."

Watson acquiesça brièvement. Il suivit Holmes jusque dans sa chambre dans laquelle il y avait un miroir assez grand pour qu'il puisse se voir en entier. Même si le détective tentait de le cacher, l'anxiété qu'il ressentait était palpable, au point de prendre une inspiration au moment d'ouvrir les yeux pour se voir alors que Watson s'asseyait sur son lit. Il portait toujours ses vêtements face à son reflet. Holmes ressentit une sensation étrange rien qu'en voyant de nouveau son visage. Après tout, cela faisait près d'un an qu'il ne l'avait pas observé alors qu'il l'avait vu tous les jours de sa vie, tous les jours dans le passé. Il rit doucement en se moquant de son reflet.

"Comme je m'y attendais, cette chevelure est tout bonnement ridicule.

- Ne soyez pas si dur envers vous-même.

- C'est juste... très étrange, rien de plus. Mon Dieu... bien."

Holmes se déplaça quelques secondes le temps de chercher quelque chose dans son capharnaüm. Il revint devant son miroir, un ruban à la main dont il ignorait totalement la provenance, sans doute tombé d'un livre trop maltraité. Il dégagea les cheveux de son cou et de sa nuque pour les attacher en une queue de cheval haute, laissant quelques-unes des mèches inégales, trop courtes, s'échapper pour tomber sur son visage ainsi que plus rarement sur son cou et sa nuque. Il ricana de plus belle.

"C'est encore pire... mais cela fera l'affaire."

Il s'approcha légèrement pour voir les cicatrices qu'il portait sur sa gorge et derrière ses oreilles ainsi que sur sa nuque. Il poussa un soupir presque imperceptible en voyant que rien que sur cette petite partie, leur nombre était déjà très important. Il défit lentement l'un après l'autre les boutons de sa chemise, observant à chaque étape toutes les cicatrices qui le recouvraient. Holmes déglutit difficilement en ouvrant les pans de sa chemise pour voir l'intégralité des balafres qui striaient la partie supérieure de son corps. Toutes étaient guéries. La peau rose plus ou moins foncée qui les recouvrait contrastait avec la pâleur de celle qui était intacte. Elles étaient si nombreuses que lui-même avait renoncé à les compter, cela était presque impossible. Elles s'alignaient les unes sur les autres, se recouvrant, se fondant l'une dans l'autre. Il aurait été impossible pour qui que ce soit de connaitre leur nombre exact tant il y en avait et au vu de la manière dont elles se formaient. Au moins, son corps avait retrouvé un poids normal, cela enlevait sûrement un peu d'horreur à cette image hideuse. Holmes gardait sa chemise sur ses épaules, il ne tenait sans doute pas à en voir plus. Watson se leva pour se placer derrière lui et faire glisser le vêtement sur ses épaules pour les découvrir puis sur ses bras. Le médecin entendit son ami rire doucement.

"J'essayais de tricher Watson."

Le médecin s'arrêta net, une boule dans la gorge à l'entente des mots de Holmes.

"Désolé..."

Il tenta de remonter la chemise sur les épaules de Holmes mais celui-ci l'en empêcha, finissant de la retirer. Il observa ses bras et ses épaules tout aussi lacérés que son corps. Il baissa les yeux pour observer directement sa peau, commençant pas son torse, finissant par ses bras puis ses mains. En redécouvrant ses blessures, il vit notamment que dans ses paumes, il portait des marques semblables à des stigmates. Il secoua légèrement la tête, se tournant ensuite pour voir son dos dans le miroir en lançant encore une fois une remarque en l'air.

"Le derrière vaut bien le devant..."

Le regard assombri de Holmes passa sur chaque cicatrice qu'il arrivait à voir dans son dos. Une plus profonde que les autres les transperçait presque toutes, elle suivait tout du long sa colonne vertébrale. Il serra les dents, tentant de garder la tête froide et de rester calme devant son ami qui semblait déjà suffisamment angoissé. Il se rappelait parfaitement de chaque blessure et de la souffrance qu'il avait ressenti quand on les lui avait infligées. Il sentait presque les lames trancher sa peau au fur et a mesure que son regard remontait sur ses cicatrices. Il ferma les yeux quelques secondes pour se ressaisir, sentant le début d'une crise arriver. Ces crises où il replongeait dans ses souvenirs qui le hantaient et les sensations si réelles qu'elles n'en étaient que plus effrayantes.

Il n'avait pas besoin d'en voir plus, il attrapa sa chemise pour la remettre en silence. Il tourna ensuite la tête vers son ami, tout aussi silencieux, qui semblait ne pas savoir s'il valait mieux regarder le sol ou lui. Il avait honte d'avoir laissé une telle chose arriver. Holmes s'approcha de lui pour lui décrocher le regard du parquet.

"Watson...

- Je suis vraiment désolé... je..."

Holmes poussa un bruyant soupir exaspéré, levant les yeux au ciel pour faire une grimace, mimant avec exagération un manque d'intérêt total en posant de nouveau un regard empli d'un ennui profond sur son ami qui balbutiait des débuts de phrases incohérentes. Le détective finit par lui passer une main sous le menton pour lui relever la mâchoire inférieure, la soudant automatiquement à la supérieure.

"Watson, je ne veux pas d'excuses, je ne veux pas de culpabilité, je ne veux pas de compassion et par dessus tout et le plus important, je ne veux pas de pitié. Si vous tenez à vous rendre utile, c'est de soutien dont je suis censé avoir besoin en ce moment. Je n'ai pas envie que vous me plaignez, je ne suis pas une victime, je suis un Être Humain et le plus important : je suis vivant. Est-ce que cela finit par rentrer dans votre cervelle de moineau ?"

En disant cela, il lui donna quelques coups du bout de ses doigts sur la tempe.

"Ouh ça sonne creux."

Watson poussa un soupir indigné en tapant sur la main de Holmes, lui adressant ensuite un léger sourire douloureux.

"Vous semblez mieux gérer cela que moi, je me demande comment cela est possible alors que c'est vous qui...

- Watson, qu'est-ce que je viens de vous dire? Et pour la question que vous vous posez, dîtes-vous qu'entre le possible et l'impossible se mesure la volonté d'un homme."

Le médecin se tut, ne pouvant rien faire d'autre que regarder son ami dans les yeux. Celui-ci poussa un soupir en prenant une expression faussement aussi exaspérée qu'ennuyée en écartant légèrement les bras. Watson sourit légèrement en voyant son ami l'inviter ainsi. Il répondit à cette invitation en passant ses bras autour du corps du détective qui posa une de ses mains dans son dos, l'autre préférant sa nuque et ses cheveux.

"Que deviendrais-je sans vous, mon médiocre médecin?"

oOo

Cela faisait déjà plusieurs jours que Holmes avait retrouvé la vue. Chaque jour, Watson le voyait attendre en haut des escaliers qu'il rentre de son cabinet, il lui arrivait parfois de le suivre mais se faisait rapidement renvoyer car il s'amusait à faire peur à ses patients de toutes les façons possibles et imaginables. Un soir qu'il rentrait, il ne vit pas Holmes l'attendre appuyé à la rambarde comme il en avait pourtant pris l'habitude. Watson se demanda pendant quelques secondes où il était avant de le voir s'exercer aux tractions, agrippé au haut de l'encadrement de la porte de leur salle de vie.

"Puis-je savoir ce que vous faites?

- Cela s'appelle des tractions.

- Ah ça, je le sais. Est-ce que vous vous rendez compte que vous êtes totalement ridicule, pendu au haut de cette porte?"

Holmes se laissa retomber sur ses pieds pour faire face à son ami.

"Il n'y a que vous et moi qui vivons ici, je ne vois pas où est le mal à avoir l'air ridicule."

Comme ils en avaient repris l'habitude, les deux amis restèrent dans leur salle de vie pour discuter jusqu'à une heure avancée de la nuit, jusqu'à ce que la fatigue ne les pousse à rejoindre leurs couches respectives. Holmes avait rejoint sa chambre sans pour autant avoir envie de dormir. Il resta un long moment devant sa fenêtre, observant la vie nocturne de Baker Street. Soudain, il commença à éprouver une oppression comme il lui arrivait de ressentir. Cela l'inquiétait, plus les jours passaient, plus ces impressions de présences étaient fréquentes et s'intensifiaient. Au fil des minutes puis des secondes, il lui sembla entendre des sons étranges derrière lui qui se précisèrent avec le temps. Il lui semblait entendre des plaintes. Il sentit son coeur rater un battement en voyant que dans le très léger reflet que la vitre créait, il lui semblait voir une ombre derrière lui. Il serra les poings, prêt à frapper, puis se retourna brusquement.

Il se pétrifia, tétanisé en ayant la vision atroce debout en face de lui d'une femme qu'il connaissait. C'était une des victimes de Quin, une femme sur laquelle il avait enquêté, une de celles qu'il n'avait pas pu sauver. Il ne comprenait pas, elle était censée être morte, elle ne pouvait pas être là, c'était impossible. Sur tout son corps nu, elle portait des mutilations ouvertes semblables aux siennes, ses cheveux étaient collés en mèches sales par le sang qui avait coulé de son corps, chacune de ses respirations caverneuses résonnaient comme des plaintes. Il eut beau plusieurs fois fermer les yeux, elle était toujours là. Dans une de ses mains, elle tenait un rasoir droit, un des instruments qu'on avait suspecté d'être à l'origine de certaines de ses blessures.

Il voulut appeler son ami mais sa voix resta bloquée dans sa gorge tant cette vision d'horreur le terrorisait. Il tenta donc une fuite, mais à peine eut-il fait deux pas que cette chose lui sauta à la gorge dans un hurlement inhumain. Il tomba à la renverse sous le poids, il voulut hurler mais il sentit une main à la force surhumaine se plaquer sur sa bouche alors que ses doigts s'enfonçaient dans ses joues. Il sentit qu'on lui arracha un pan de sa chemise pour l'ouvrir puis la poigne sur son visage se relâcha. Il crut défaillir, un hurlement de souffrance mourut dans sa gorge avant de pouvoir en sortir alors qu'il sentait les dix ongles de cette chose s'enfoncer dans sa poitrine pour trancher ses chaires, tels des rasoirs aiguisés, jusqu'à son nombril. Il perçut son sang chaud couler sur tout son corps puis les ongles d'une des mains de la créature se planter de nouveau dans son torse, cette fois plus près de sa gorge. Dans un réflexe de survie, il balança son bras droit, frappant la femme en plein visage, ce qui la déséquilibra et la fit tomber sur le côté. Il se retourna pour s'allonger sur le ventre, tentant ensuite de se relever et fuir, mais il vit tout ses espoirs d'échappatoire se briser lorque les griffes impitoyables se plantèrent dans ses mollets pour tirer ses jambes, le trainant de nouveau à la place qu'il avait tenté de quitter. Une des mains de la créature couverte de son sang attrapa ses cheveux pour lui frapper plusieurs fois le crâne au sol. La douleur était atroce, les gémissements répétitifs de cette chose plus qu'effrayants.

Un autre hurlement de souffrance qu'il ne put exprimer mourut dans sa gorge en sentant la femme, qui s'était assise sur ses cuisses, planter impitoyablement avec rage la lame de rasoir profondément dans son épaule pour trancher sa chaire jusque dans le bas de son dos. Plusieurs fois, la lame s'enfonça de plus en plus profondément et douloureusement, la souffrance qu'il ressentait était insoutenable. Il sentait cette lame trancher sans difficulté sa chaire, même ses os. Il sentait ses côtes céder sous la violence et la force des coups, se détacher de sa colonne vertébrale pour écorcher ses organes presque mis à vif. Il sentait la lame traverser sa chaire et ses os pour atteindre ses organes et les trancher toujours avec autant de rage. Les attaques se répétaient encore et encore. Ces coups n'étaient pas comme ceux de Quin, ceux là n'étaient pas infligés pour le torturer, ils n'avaient d'autre but que le tuer, le faire mourir dans la plus atroce des souffrance. Il était complètement conscient de la souffrance qu'il ressentait, il sentait son sang couler en lui et hors de lui, il se sentait mourir. Alors qu'il pressentait qu'il allait disparaitre dans la mort, il eut la force de hurler le nom de son ami.

"WATSON!"

Il savait qu'il était trop tard, pourtant son coeur eut encore la force de battre au rythme de la lame qui s'enfonçait encore et encore dans ses chaires, ses os et ses organes. Il vit la porte s'ouvrir à la volée et son ami, horrifié, le regarder gisant au sol.

"Holmes, qu'est-ce qui vous arrive?! Pourquoi vous avez hurlé ainsi?! Que faites-vous au sol?!"

Soudain tout sembla s'être envolé. Tout. Toutes ces atroces souffrances, la vision de cette femme, son sang. Il regarda ses mains puis son corps. Il n'avait rien, même sa chemise était intacte. Il n'avait rien. C'était impossible, il avait senti ces douleurs, il avait vu cette chose. Il releva les yeux vers son ami qui le regardait sans comprendre, il semblait aussi mort de peur que lui pouvait l'être.  
"Watson..."

Le médecin s'approcha de Holmes pour s'agenouiller à ses côtés et l'aider à se redresser. A peine fut-il à sa portée qu'il serra ses bras autour du corps de Watson, plongeant son visage dans son cou. Il se sentait si soulagé mais en même temps avait si peur. Il était si soulagé d'être en vie, si soulagé que cela n'ait pas été vrai, mais son soulagement n'était pas comparable à sa terreur. Ce qu'il avait vécu était si réel, même si cela n'avait aucun sens, ces sensations étaient si réelles. Il devenait fou, non, il était fou. Il était fou. Il avait perdu la raison, totalement perdu la raison pour voir de telles choses. Cela était venu sans prévenir. Il avait peur, il ne comprenait pas, il ignorait ce qu'il se passait et cela le terrorisait.

Il sentit les bras chauds de vie et de douceur de Watson se nouer autour de son cou pour le calmer et le détendre. Holmes était incapable de dire quoi que ce soit. Il gardait son visage enfoncé dans le cou de son ami, humant son parfum qui semblait lui redonner à chaque inspiration une nouvelle vague de vie aussi forte que les déferlantes de douleur que la lame de cette créature lui avait données. Il sentait le sang pulser dans la carotide de son ami contre ses lèvres. Il était en sécurité à cet endroit précis, dans ses bras rien ne pouvait lui arriver, il le savait. Une sensation de malaise et de peur lui enserrait toujours la poitrine mais il se sépara de son ami pour le regarder dans les yeux. Il laissa une de ses mains caresser son visage, sa peau était si douce et chaude sous ses doigts. Il se sentait assommé de ressentir deux sensations aussi puissantes que radicalement différentes en si peu de temps. La peur, la souffrance, la mort qu'il avait ressenties et à présent le confort, la douceur, la vie.

"Que s'est-il passé?"

Holmes resta silencieux. Il ne pouvait pas dire ce qu'il avait vécu, Watson risquerait de penser qu'il était devenu un fou dangereux et le craindre. Il ne pouvait pas le dire, surtout pas maintenant. Il gâcherait tout.

"Un cauchemar... je pense...

- Jamais encore vous n'aviez eu de telles terreurs nocturnes. Est-ce que vous allez bien ?

- Oui... tout va bien à présent..."

Watson resserra ses bras autour du cou de son ami pour l'étreindre et le garder contre lui plusieurs minutes. Malgré le fait qu'il se sentait rassuré, Holmes n'arrivait pas à se débarrasser de cette sensation atroce qui lui enserrait tout le torse. Il avait besoin d'air. Il lâcha son compagnon qu'il rassura de quelques mots avant de se relever. Il avait l'impression de ne plus sentir ses jambes, il ignorait comment il mettait un pied devant l'autre et où ils le menaient.

"Êtes-vous sûr que vous allez bien?

- Oui... j'ai besoin d'air, de me changer les idées... il faut que je sorte.

- Voulez-vous que je vienne avec vous ?

- Non ! Non... je vais bien, j'ai besoin d'être seul..."

Holmes sortit de leur appartement pour aller dans la rue. Il erra longtemps dans la ville, désorienté. Il avait l'impression que tous ceux qu'il croisait le regardaient, chuchotaient des mots à propos de lui, mijotaient quelque chose. Cette sensation d'oppression atroce qui semblait tenter de lui briser la cage thoracique devenait de plus en plus insupportable.

Plongé dans une transe de douleurs atroces, Holmes se crut perdu au cœur d'une tempête glaciale, les ombres qui gravitaient autour de lui volant peu à peu ce qui lui restait de vie.

Ses jambes qui marchaient de leur propre chef, le menèrent dans un endroit qu'il connaissait bien, un des pubs où, dans le passé, il avait l'habitude d'aller se battre. Il y avait un combat ce soir, il le voyait, il l'entendait. L'agitation dans la taverne était à son comble, il entendait des ivrognes vociférer chaque mots qu'ils prononçaient en direction de chacune des parties en jeu. Il resta ainsi, accoudé au bar de bois moisi, durant une durée temps dont il ignorait la longueur. Il fut à moitié réveillé de sa transe de panique en sentant un homme le pousser avec brutalité pour le provoquer. Le combat était fini et le gagnant, un homme qui avait perdu contre lui dans le passé, semblait vouloir encore se battre.

Holmes n'arrivait pas à dire un mot, il ne pouvait que regarder cet homme lui lancer des provocations qu'il ne comprenait pas. Tout semblait si lent et si rapide en même temps, il avait perdu tout sens de ce qui était autour de lui, il perdait pieds. Il n'entendait aucun son précis, juste un brouhaha incompréhensible. La pression dans son torse s'intensifiait encore.

L'homme en face tenta de le pousser de nouveau mais à ce moment-là, Holmes ne put retenir un crochet de panique qui atteignit l'homme en pleine mâchoire, si fort, qu'il entendit celle-ci se briser à ce simple coup.

Soudain, tout revint à la normale. La vitesse de ce qui l'entourait redevint normale. Le son revint d'un coup. Il entendait distinctement les hommes autour d'eux l'encourager à frapper de nouveau celui en face de lui qui se tenait la mâchoire, déséquilibré par la violence du coup. Il avait de nouveau la sensation de ses jambes qui touchaient le sol. Le sentiment d'oppression, de peur qui lui enserrait la poitrine diminuait considérablement alors qu'il sentait une sensation douloureuse brûler ses poings.

Il bloqua son regard sur l'homme en face de lui avant de lui assener un nouveau coup au visage plus puissant encore que le premier. Il sentit l'atroce sensation qu'il avait dans le torse diminuer encore. Elle diminua au fur et à mesure qu'il laissait libre court à sa furie, une rage folle en assénant des coups à la violence de plus en plus brutale à son adversaire qui n'avait pas le temps de faire un geste, une riposte. Même le fait qu'il tombe à terre presque inconscient, n'arrêta pas Holmes, déchaîné, à présent à califourchon sur lui, qui continuait à frapper de toute la force qu'il avait dans ses poings malgré ses suppliques de grâce, encouragé par le cercle d'ivrognes assoiffés de sang autour d'eux.

* * *

Holmes n'aurait pas dut sortir seul ce soir...

Je sens que je vais avoir des menaces de mort dans des souffrances atroces x'D...

J'ai l'impression que ce chapitre est encore pire que le chapitre un que je croyais être le plus atroce... j'espère tout de même qu'il vous a plut, laissez-moi vos avis ;).

Désolé si c'est bourré de fautes, j'ai la flemme de relire, je suis crevé et malade XD !

Les reviews ( surtout les construites ) aident à la guérison, soyez donc généreux, c'est bientôt Noël en plus nan XD ? !

_Réponse à mes Reviewers sans compte :_

**Mahare :** Merci pour ta review sur le dernier chapitre de "Rien n'est Absolu" x'D ! J'essaye de faire de mon mieux pour respecter les personnages et leur monde, donc quand on me dit que j'ai réussit, ça me fait vraiment plaisir x'D ! Justement je voulais les respecter mais aussi montrer une partie cachée d'eux, offrir une hypothèse possible tout en restant crédible. Oui crédibilité est un mot très important pour moi, c'est la base de toute mes fanfics x'D! Désolé si ce chapitre te déçoit, Holmes commence à céder... mais on ne peut pas vraiment lui en vouloir, qui ne ferait pas tout pour s'exorciser de tels démons ? Il est très fort et très humain mais là, il cède.

**Weepea :** Merci de tes compliments sur ma fic, ça me fait vraiment plaisir, je suis content que mes écrits te plaisent autant :D !

**Me :** Hé bien, c'est la première fois que quelqu'un dont le français n'est pas la langue natale me laisse une review. Merci de tes compliments sur mes fics, je susi content que même si tu n'aimes rien d'habitude, tu les aimes elles x'D ! C'est flatteur de voir des gens rarement satisfaits apprécier mes écrits ;). Oui je n'ai que deux fics sur l'univers de Sherlock Holmes, pour le moment en tout cas, j'ai plein d'idées x) !


	6. Chapitre 5

Il se déréglait. Ça n'allait pas en s'arrangeant, ni en stagnant. Il était pourtant convaincu, d'expérience, qu'à chaque fois qu'il s'approcherait trop près du bord, il saurait faire un pas en arrière. Seulement, la vérité est nous vivons tous au bord du gouffre, il en faut étonnamment peu pour nous faire tomber, pour se faire totalement dévaster. La preuve, c'était dans ces moments-là qu'il avait l'impression de reprendre le contrôle alors qu'il le perdait chaque fois un peu plus. Un peu plus de sa raison, un peu plus de son âme, un peu plus de son humanité. Il sentait les gens qu'il croisait le craindre. Une seule personne était là pour lui, s'inquiétait de plus en plus et s'en voulait toujours alors que rien n'était de sa faute.

Il faisait nuit. Son premier combat remontait déjà à un mois. Il venait de sortir d'un pub quelconque où il était allé se battre pour tenter de se protéger de ses propres démons, de lui-même. Il aurait pu le tuer. Il s'en était fallu d'un centimètre, d'une seconde. Un combat poussé au drame. Il aurait suffi qu'il soit un peu moins rapide, un peu moins agile, un peu moins fort que lui. Il aurait suffi que les gens autour d'eux ne se rendent pas compte qu'il ne se contrôlait plus, il aurait suffi que personne ne retienne son bras pour l'éloigner avec violence alors qu'il allait asséner le coup de grâce.

Comme après chaque déflagration, il était particulièrement calme, lucide et honteux. Holmes remontait les rues de Londres, sous une pluie qui se prenait pour une douche. Trempé, il se sentait idiot, sale, il avait l'impression d'être un animal. Il commençait à se craindre lui-même de voir qu'il pouvait s'emporter ainsi. Ce n'était pas qu'il voulait de tout cela, s'il y avait eut un autre moyen, il l'aurait pris avec plaisir. Seulement, le coeur d'un homme est bien cruel quand il a peur, et lorsque l'inéluctabilité de la mort prend le dessus, la peur de mourir se réveille et devient insupportable. On se met alors à haïr la vie et à jalouser les vivants.

Londres, même sous le soleil, n'avait rien d'une ville joyeuse. Du moins pas à ses yeux en tous cas. Alors, sous la pluie, elle se déployait dans les gris et trouvait toute sa dimension glauque. A cause de l'averse, les piétons dans la rue couraient se mettre à l'abri, au chaud chez eux ou se protéger des gouttes sous un abri quelconque. Il n'avait jamais réellement aimé cette ville, mais pour les enquêtes, elle était la plus intéressante, la plus trépidante. Pour le reste, à ses yeux elle était hypocrite, cachant sa démence malsaine derrière de belles architectures. Jamais rien n'était mal fait, de travers ou de surprenant. Pas une vitrine de peu soignée ou d'excentrique. Il ne restait plus d'espace pour tout cela dans les villes de l'époque moderne.

Pas un passant qui ne soit pas habillé comme s'il partait au bal alors qu'il sortait juste pour acheter le pain. Tout était si morbide, glacé, si hypocrite. Il avait l'impression de marcher dans une morgue aux couleurs vives.

La pluie glissait le long de son dos, glaciale, jusqu'à la ceinture de son pantalon, teintant sa chemise translucide de rose en diluant le sang qui y avait giclé. Il y avait un peu du sien mais surtout celui de l'homme qu'il avait massacré. Il n'allait pas chercher à se faire plus discret en cachant cela sous un manteau de couleur sombre. Tant pis pour les gens qui le croisaient et lui jetaient un regard compatissant, méprisant, inquiet, désapprobateur ou dégoûté. Il ne s'était jamais soucié du regard des gens qu'il ne connaissait pas, ce n'était certainement pas ce soir qu'il commencerait. Il se contentait de leur lancer un rictus malsain. Mâchoire inférieure bloquée, il déglutissait, ses yeux étaient comme du plomb brûlant.

Il ne s'inquiétait pas de couper la route à un cheval et manquer de se faire écraser de justesse. Parfaitement dans son tort ou pas, il n'en avait sincèrement rien à faire à ce moment et si quelqu'un voulait s'en prendre à lui, lui faire une remarque ou une quelconque provocation, il était de nouveau remonté, intact, il était à bloc. Il savait qu'en plus d'être pénible, son attitude était ridicule. Qu'il le prenne d'un côté éthique, pragmatique ou logique, il savait que cette nouvelle manie de vouloir cogner sur tout le monde n'engendrerait rien de bon, au contraire : que des ennuis. Mais comme souvent, le savoir ne changerait rien à sa réaction. Comme les gens dont il avait fait partie durant longtemps, ceux plongés dans les méandres de la drogue qui, même sachant qu'il ne doivent pas le faire, continuent un jour après l'autre. Et comme eux, jour après jour, il s'enterrait toujours un peu plus.

Debout devant son logis, la pluie lui tambourinait sur le crâne, comme si le Ciel en personne essayait de lui faire entendre raison. Il entra chez lui pour se rendre dans sa salle de vie alors que Watson travaillait toujours, il n'allait pas tarder à rentrer.

A présent assis dans son fauteuil, il fit pivoter son crâne autour de sa nuque, pour faire craquer ses cervicales dans un bruit macabre. Ses os abîmés craquèrent douloureusement lorsqu'il serra les poings. Paradoxalement, la douleur qu'il ressentait dans son corps tout entier le soulageait. Il se servit un verre d'alcool quelconque. Au vu de la manière dont la journée avait commencé, rester lucide serait déplacé.

Il avait mal à la tête, légèrement, une de ses tempes était en sang. Ses poings, son dos, ses épaules, son sternum, ses côtés, ses jambes aussi lui procuraient une certaine douleur. Il sortit la mise remportée de la poche de sa chemise, dont le sang avait été nettoyé par la pluie abondante, pour la cacher dans l'une de celles de son pantalon en portant le verre qu'il tenait à ses lèvres. La chaleur de l'alcool dénoua instantanément ses articulations, chevilles, genoux, creux de coudes et poignets, quelque chose se détendait. Mais c'était encore insuffisant pour qu'il respire sans que ça fasse mal.

Il connaissait cette chanson, il la connaissait par coeur. La douleur ne se faisait pas moins intense avec le temps, au contraire. Mais il savait ce qu'il y avait à faire: attendre. Et attendre encore que ça devienne supportable. Il jeta son verre sur la table basse à côté de lui, passant ses mains douloureuses l'une sur l'autre, anxieux. Il détestait ces moments où il était seul avec lui même. C'était dans ces moment-là que ces choses revenaient.

Il en venait à regretter d'avoir retrouvé la vue. Être aveugle avait été comme une protection, une bénédiction, car même s'il entendait et sentait la présence des démons imaginaires qui le hantaient et le suivaient partout, à chaque pas, il ne pouvait pas les voir. Comme si son regard déclenchait leur agressivité. Il lui semblait que sa vue était le prix à payer pour être en paix, mais cette option était passée. A présent, il avait beau se bander ou fermer les yeux, rien n'y faisait. Ces choses le hantaient et le terrorisaient toujours. Il rit un instant. Le voilà devenu encore un peu plus fou: il commençait à donner une âme et une logique à des Êtres qui n'existaient pas. Il avait beau se répéter, être convaincu, savoir que ces choses n'existaient pas, cela n'enlevait pas un soupçon de souffrance aux tortures qu'elles lui faisaient subir le temps de ces illusions. C'était pour fuir cela qu'il allait se battre, car aussi intense la douleur des coups de ses adversaires pouvait être, cela n'avait rien de comparable avec ce que ces choses lui faisaient subir. Ces souffrances étaient égales, parfois pires que les tortures que Quin lui avait infligées. Il se demandait comment le cerveau humain pouvait créer de telles illusions, comment il pouvait faire subir à son propriétaire de telles atrocités.

Lorsqu'il était seul ainsi, il recommençait à avoir cette atroce sensation d'oppression qui annonçait une nouvelle hallucination. Les visages qu'il voyait étaient souvent ceux des victimes qu'il avait retrouvées. Il y en avait d'autres qu'il ne connaissait pas. Il devinait que c'était la forme que son cerveau avait donné aux victimes qui avaient été capturées lorsqu'il était prisonnier. Quin prenait l'habitude de lui rapporter chaque fois qu'il avait fait une nouvelle prise, ainsi que lorsqu'il venait d'en finir avec elle.

Même dans son sommeil, il n'avait aucun répit. Ses cauchemars continuaient, plus atroces les uns que les autres. Eux aussi semblaient si réels, mais pas autant que ses visions. Elles étaient atroces, il arrivait à se réveiller de ces crises, parfois avant de souffrir mais très rarement. Il redoutait l'illusion de souffrance qui, pour son corps, était bien réelle, autant que la dégradation de sa santé mentale. Il était sans doute un des esprits les plus logique au monde, alors assister impuissant à sa décadence, sa chute, chaque jour un peu plus, c'était effrayant pour lui. Et pourtant il devait le faire, seul. Il avait peur que cses hallucinations prennent le dessus et qu'il finisse par se perdre et ne plus jamais pouvoir revenir.

Il se sentait atrocement seul alors qu'il était entouré de la meilleure compagnie. Il ne pouvait décemment pas parler à Watson de ce qui lui arrivait, il ne le pouvait pas. Lui-même avait du mal à accepter qu'il devenait complètement fou. Il ne voulait pas qu'il le regarde autrement ou partager ce fardeau. C'était quelque chose qu'il se devait de faire et de gérer seul. Le médecin s'inquiétait déjà beaucoup trop pour lui, il serait certainement brisé, accablé s'il lui avouait ce qu'il lui arrivait. Il pourrait même peut-être en venir à avoir peur de lui.

Sa pire crainte était de passer pour un monstre aux yeux de son ami. Il perdrait tout ce qui lui restait.

Soudain, il releva la tête en entendant un hurlement d'exaspération de la part de Watson et des bruits de pas lourds s'approcher. Il ébouriffa ses cheveux pour les mettre en bataille et utiliser quelques mèches pour cacher sa tempe en sang, tirant sur ses manches pour les remettre en place et dissimuler ses poings abîmés. Il attrapa ensuite rapidement son violon pour laisser ses doigts faire crisser les cordes dans un bruit désagréable. Au moment où la porte s'ouvrit à la volée, il était adossé à un accoudoir, les jambes par dessus l'autre. Son expression sombre et anxieuse avait fait place à une autre, malicieuse, qui voulait montrer à Watson qu'il n'avait rien à faire de ses plaintes et qu'elles l'amusaient même, offrant le leurre qu'il était bien portant et là depuis longtemps. Le médecin lui faisait face dans l'encadrement de la porte, furieux.

"Est-ce que cela vous tuerait de faire un peu attention en rentrant?! Que vous sortiez alors qu'il pleut des cordes me gêne déjà assez et je ne dis rien, mais au moins ayez la décence de vous sécher un minimum avant d'entrer! En plus, vous avez le culot de vous asseoir dans votre fauteuil complètement trempé jusqu'aux os!"

Watson crut devenir fou en voyant son ami lui lancer un regard ennuyé et dénué de tout intérêt.

"Vous mériteriez que je vous étrangle à mains nues...

- Mais faites, faites.

- Ne me tentez pas..."

Après un dernier regard ennuyé de la part de Holmes qui continuait de torturer son pauvre Stradivarius, Watson partit en poussant un soupir, levant les yeux au ciel. Il revint moins d'une minute plus tard avec une serviette en mains qu'il avait vraisemblablement en projet d'utiliser pour frictionner les cheveux de son ami. Le détective brandit son violon pour l'empêcher d'approcher.

"On se fixe! Je vous promet d'aller prendre une douche plus tard mais ne m'approchez pas avec cette chose.

- Holmes... ce n'est qu'une simple serviette, elle ne va pas vous manger. Il faut au moins vous sécher les cheveux ou vous allez attraper la mort."

Watson tenta un pas en direction du détective mais celui-ci l'en empêcha en donnant un coup dans le vide avec son arme improvisée.

"J'ai un violon et je n'hésiterai pas à m'en servir !

- Arrêtez de faire l'enfant."

Holmes prit quelques secondes une expression boudeuse pour tenter de dissuader son ami de l'approcher. Il aurait laissé Watson le rejoindre avec plaisir, mais ses cheveux noirs étaient collés à sa tempe par du sang séché, une blessure qu'il tenait à garder secrète. Il savait que s'il laissait Watson approcher pour lui sécher les cheveux avec la serviette blanche immaculée, elle serait automatiquement souillée du sang de sa blessure et cela ruinerait ce qu'il tentait de cacher.

Watson ne savait rien, autant de ses hallucinations que de ses combats. Il ne lui avait pas dit qu'il avait recommencé à se battre et il craignait que son ami ne le découvre. Il avait toujours fait en sorte de garder ses blessures camouflées, il protégeait toujours son visage pour qu'aucune meurtrissure ne soit infligée à cette partie de son corps. Même si parfois il lui arrivait de prendre un coup à la tempe ou une autre partie du crâne, il arrivait à le dissimuler avec ses cheveux. Il revenait toujours avec les poings blessés mais il lui suffisait juste de laisser ses manches cacher ses mains abîmées. Il avait l'excuse de la température automnale et aussi celle de ses cicatrices qu'il ne tenait sûrement pas à laisser visibles.

Watson, lui, resta planté sur ses jambes plusieurs secondes à regarder son ami le menacer ainsi de son violon. Il savait que les actions de Holmes étaient parfois, enfin, souvent bizarres mais qu'il refuse d'être touché avec une serviette l'était un peu trop pour être explicable ou logique.

"Vous me cachez quelque chose...

- Jamais je n'oserais faire une chose pareille!

- Je ne vous crois pas..."

Le médecin enclencha un autre pas mais Holmes donna de nouveau un coup menaçant dans le vide pour l'éloigner.

"Ne m'approchez pas!"

Watson saisit l'instrument de musique pour le jeter plus loin sous le regard horrifié du musicien qui tenait à son Stradivarius, même s'il le maltraitait souvent. Avant que Holmes ne puisse faire un geste, il avait déjà la tête emprisonnée dans la serviette. Il poussa des grognements sourds en sentant le médecin frictionner sans pitié son crâne douloureux, ce qui eut pour effet d'arracher le sang séché de sa tempe pour en faire couler un nouveau flot. Holmes agrippa à deux mains le linge éponge pour le garder sur sa tête alors que Watson tentait de le retirer.

"Ah tiens! Maintenant vous ne voulez plus la quitter. Lâchez-la!

- Non!"

Le médecin tenta de tirer sur la serviette, mais son ami semblait décidé à la garder sur lui.

"Holmes, cela suffit! Arrêtez d'agir comme un enfant, lâchez cette serviette avant que je ne vous fasse mal pour y arriver!

- Non!"

Après près d'une minute de bataille, Watson réussit à littéralement arracher la serviette du crâne de son ami. Il usa de quelques secondes pour reprendre son souffle avant de baisser les yeux vers le linge qu'il tenait en main. Sa respiration se coupa en voyant que le blanc de la pièce de tissus était souillé de traces de sang séché et frais ainsi que de quelques grains de terre.

"Holmes qu'est-ce que vous avez f..."

En relevant les yeux, Watson vit son ami porter sur le visage une expression exagérée d'exaspération. Il plaquait aussi une de ses mains, qui se couvrait de sang, contre sa tempe qui recommençait à saigner. Le médecin se précipita vers lui pour prendre conscience de son état.

"Mais qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé?!"

Watson éloigna la main du detective de sa tempe pour voir qu'elle était ouverte sur quelques centimètres.

"Une chute dans la rue, rien de plus.

- Une chute? Et vous croyez que je vais croire ça?"

Watson observa son ami plusieurs secondes. Holmes restait silencieux, il fuyait le regard du médecin. Celui-ci poussa un long soupir en passant sa main sur son visage.

"Suivez-moi."

Watson se retourna pour sortir de la pièce et descendre à son cabinet, Holmes dans ses pas. Une fois arrivé dans la salle de travail, le détective s'assit sur la table d'auscultation que son ami lui avait désignée. Le médecin s'approcha de lui avec ses quelques instruments pour s'occuper de la plaie ouverte. Watson versa quelques gouttes de désinfectant sur une compresse pour l'approcher du visage de Holmes, qui ferma les yeux en mimant une expression crispée de douleur, poussant un petit gémissement de souffrance.

"Je ne vous ai même pas encore touché."

Le détective ouvrit un oeil pour vérifier la véracité des dires de son ami, ce qui fit sourire celui-ci. Il ne pouvait pas s'arrêter une seconde de faire l'imbécile. A peine eut-il posé la compresse sur la blessure que Holmes poussa un cri d'agonie.

"Aie! En douceur!

- Arrêtez de bouger comme ça, gros bébé.

- Si c'est comme ça que vous traitez les nouveaux-nés, je ne donne pas cher du reste ! Vous êtes un médecin médiocre. AIE !

- Je vous ferais remarquer que pour le moment, c'est le médecin médiocre qui s'occupe de vous.

- Et de quelle manière? Vous me brisez le bras en morceau, ensuite vous me rouvrez une blessure... vous méritez votre titre de médecin...AIE!... médiocre."

Watson poussa un soupir en appuyant une dernière fois avec force la compresse sur sa tempe, alors qu'il lui faisait presque oublier ce pourquoi il était là et comment il avait trouvé Holmes quelques minutes plus tôt. Il s'affaira à faire, ou plutôt, tenter de faire trois points de suture à son ami qui hurlait comme un animal qu'on égorge, gesticulant en suppliant qu'on l'achève sur le champs tant sa souffrance était intolérable et insupportable. Watson fut bien heureux de finir ces points qu'il aurait terminés en moins d'une minute au lieu de presque dix avec Holmes.

"Ce n'était pas si douloureux que cela en fait.

- C'est tout ce que vous trouvez à dire après le cirque que vous m'avez fait?! Seigneur, si nous étions durant mes heures de travail, vous auriez fait fuir toute la salle d'attente.

- Ah c'est vrai qu'il n'y a plus personne... dommage."

Watson se retourna pour lancer un regard assassin à son ami, toujours assis sur la table d'auscultation, qui lui adressait un large sourire fier de lui. Ses yeux se baissèrent ensuite sur une de ses mains à moitié découverte par la manche de sa chemise. Il remarqua que ses premières phalanges étaient anormalement rougies. Avant que Holmes ne puisse faire un geste pour l'en empêcher, Watson attrapa sa main pour la découvrir entièrement et voir qu'elle était abîmée. Ses métacarpes avaient été si malmenés que certains vaisseaux sanguins avaient éclaté. Il releva un regard noir vers le visage de son ami qui regardait ailleurs comme si de rien n'était.

"Est-ce que vous vous êtes battu?

- Vous voulez la vérité ou un mensonge?"

Holmes retira sa main d'entre les doigts du médecin dans un geste sec. Celui-ci le regardait fixement, il sentait une colère noire s'accumuler dangereusement en lui, pouvant le pousser à dire le pire.

"Qu'est-ce qui vous a pris? Vous recommencez à aller vous battre, c'est ça? Mais qu'est-ce qui vous arrive? Je pensais que ce genre de choses étaient fini pour vous.

- C'est compliqué.

- Compliqué? Dites juste que vous n'avez aucune raison valable!

- Je vous l'ai dit, c'est compliqué. Maintenant laissez-moi, je vous prie.

- Ça, il en est hors de question! Je devine que ce n'est pas la première fois, bon sang, comment n'ai-je pas pu voir ça?

- Watson..."

Le visage de Holmes avait perdu toute expression de plaisanterie. Il était fermé pour ne laisser paraître aucune émotion. Le logicien était confronté à un dilemme intérieur. Il était tiraillé par la soudaine envie de tout révéler mais il se ravisa.

"Vous avez raison, je n'ai aucune raison valable à vous donner.

- Je n'arrive pas à le croire... je pensais que vous aviez compris que ce genre de choses me répugnent au plus haut point! On dirait deux chiens que l'on balance dans une arène pour qu'ils s'entretuent! Je pensais aussi que vous seriez plus sensible à la souffrance que les autres et vous-même pourraient ressentir! Surtout après... tout ça, tout ce qu'on vous a fait.

- Ce qu'on m'a fait était monstrueux, j...

- Et c'est pour cela que vous êtes devenu un monstre?!"

Watson regretta ces mots à peine les eut-il prononcés. L'expression sur le visage de Holmes l'avait calmé net dans son élan et sa colère. Le détective avait brusquement relevé la tête vers lui sous la surprise. Dans ses yeux, il put voir que ses mots lui avaient fait atrocement mal, qu'il était affreusement blessé. Quelque chose en lui semblait s'être brisé. Jamais avant, Holmes n'avait laissé de telles émotions se faire voir ainsi. Avant cet instant précis, Watson ignorait presque s'il pouvait les ressentir. Il remarqua que le détective tenta durant une seconde de reprendre une expression quelconque sans y arriver. Alors que le médecin allait ouvrir la bouche pour tenter de dire un mot, il vit Holmes se lever pour quitter rapidement la pièce sans rien dire.

Il se serait tapé la tête contre un mur. Il ne savait pas ce qu'il lui avait pris de cracher ces mots comme du venin, surtout qu'il ne les avait pas pensés une seule seconde. Il resta planté en plein milieu de sa salle d'auscultation durant plusieurs minutes, se traitant des pires noms d'oiseaux. Holmes ne méritait sincèrement pas les mots qu'il venait de lui dire. Il avait vécu tant de choses atroces... et tout ce qu'il avait trouvé à lui balancer était qu'il était un monstre alors qu'il était si loin de l'être. Watson sortit de la pièce pour remonter dans leur appartement afin de chercher Holmes et s'excuser de ses mots. Même s'ils étaient déjà dits, que le mal était déjà fait, qu'il ne pouvait pas revenir en arrière, il voulait au moins dire qu'il ne les pensait pas une seconde. Il savait que parfois les mots étaient pires que des coups de poignards et qu'ils pouvaient faire encore plus mal que n'importe quelle blessure, car ce genre de traumatisme n'était pas curable, il n'y avait pas de médecine pour le guérir.

Il s'arrêta en face de la porte de leur salle de vie, hésitant un instant avant d'y toquer pour ensuite y entrer. Holmes était dos à lui, il faisait face à la fenêtre, observant la rue en silence.

"Fichez le camp."

La voix de son ami le figea sur place. Elle était étrangement calme mais surtout d'une froideur qu'il n'avait jamais entendue, même durant leurs pires disputes.

"Holmes...

- Vous venez pour soulager votre conscience? Je ne vais certainement pas vous y aider.

- Écoutez... je me suis emporté, je suis désolé. J'ai eut une journée assez éprouvante... c'est surtout cette incompréhension que j'ai ressenti... je ne sais pas, vous sembliez aller si bien, je ne comprends pas pourquoi vous êtes allé vous battre ainsi. Je n'arrive pas à comprendre ce qui a pu vous pousser à faire cela... je ne sais vraiment pas quoi dire.

- Si vous n'avez rien de dire de plus intéressant et beau que le silence, alors taisez-vous."

Watson sentit son coeur se serrer. Il comprenait que Holmes lui en veuille, après tout il avait besoin de soutien, pas de mots cruels. Il aurait dû insister en y allant doucement, en lui demandant la raison pour laquelle il allait se battre et non pas lui hurler dessus comme il l'avait fait, ce n'était pas ce genre de chose qui donnait confiance et envie de se confier. Le détective se retourna pour lui faire face, il fut pétrifié par la dureté et la froideur de son regard. Holmes s'approcha de lui sans pour autant marcher dans sa direction, il voulait vraisemblablement sortir de la pièce.

"Si vous allez vous battre encore une fois, je ne peux pas vous laisser sortir."

Il se plaça devant Holmes alors que celui-ci plantait son regard perçant et insoutenable dans le sien.

"Je suis sûr que tout ce que vous avez à me dire est empli de bons sentiments, de délicatesse mais surtout de votre bien-aimée hypocrisie que vous chérissez tant. Évitez-moi ce spectacle lamentable, je ne suis pas un homme de bonne famille qui cherche à se faire flatter. Maintenant, si vous voulez bien vous décaler légèrement... j'ai des choses à faire, on m'attend."

Watson, qui n'avait pas bougé d'un centimètre, sentit son ami l'écarter de son chemin d'une main dénuée de tout sentiment. Il hésita un instant avant de tenter de retenir Holmes en disant tout ce qu'il avait sur le coeur. Il parla comme les mots lui vinrent.

"J'ai fais une erreur, je m'en veux! Je ne veux pas que cela gâche la relation que nous avons... je n'en ai jamais eu de telle, vous êtes comme un frère pour moi..."

Le détective s'arrêta une fraction de seconde pour passer à côté de lui sans lui adresser le moindre regard.

"Je vous aime!"

Watson vit Holmes se pétrifier en entendant ces mots.

"Et ce, jusqu'à mon dernier souffle..."

Holmes resta planté à l'endroit exact où il était, il ne bougeait d'un centimètre. Sans qu'il ait le temps de réagir ou de voir quoi que ce soit, Watson vit son ami attraper la bouteille d'alcool qu'il avait sortie plus tôt, se retourner et en briser le fût contre la table au même moment qu'il l'attrapait avec violence par la gorge, serrant ses doigts autour de son cou avec une puissance telle qu'il avait atrocement mal et n'arrivait plus à respirer. Il le plaqua avec force sur la table, heurtant violemment et douloureusement son crâne contre le bois, le menaçant de la bouteille brisée de l'autre main. Le coeur battant plus vite que jamais de terreur, Watson regardait son ami avec des yeux horrifiés. Holmes n'avait plus rien de lui-même, il avait l'air d'une bête sauvage enragée, crachant chaque mot avec plus de venin et plus de furie que le précédent.

"Caïn... a tué Abel... il l'a tué parce qu'il l'enviait... et dieu a puni Caïn pour son pécher... c'est ça que vous voulez? C'est ça?! Vous êtes venu pour que je fasse ça?! Parfait, je vais le faire... c'est simple, vous n'avez qu'à juste répéter ce que vous venez de dire... redites-le... que vous m'aimez... et je vous promets d'accomplir vos souhaits et de vous en donner une leçon biblique... alors redites-le... redites-le que vous m'aimez, salopard !"

A ces derniers mots, Holmes écrasa violemment la bouteille contre la table, juste à côté du visage de Watson qui suffoquait autant sous le manque d'air que la douleur et la peur. L'expression du logicien changea légèrement durant une fraction de seconde. Ses yeux étaient noirs de rage, de folie meurtrière, d'une envie de sang telle qu'elle était oppressante, presque palpable. Il releva sa main anciennement armée pour la regarder. Elle était couverte de sang. Le verre brisé de la bouteille lui avait ouvert la paume. Son regard retourna se planter dans celui de Watson dont il tenait toujours fermement la gorge. Il lui plaqua sa main couverte de sang sur le visage pour la faire glisser sur sa joue, son nez, sa bouche et son menton pour le souiller de l'épais liquide rouge. Il le lâcha ensuite pour le toiser du regard de la tête aux pieds, tremblant de rage, avant de quitter la pièce en claquant la porte.

Watson resta ainsi de longues minutes, se tenant sa gorge toujours douloureuse. Il tentait de respirer correctement mais sa trachée écrasée durant ces secondes qui avaient semblées des heures ne lui facilitait pas la tâche. Il tremblait de tout son corps. Il n'avait jamais rien vécu d'aussi effrayant. Holmes n'avait jamais posé ne serait-ce qu'un doigt sur lui, même lors de leurs plus violentes disputes. Mais cette fois, ce regard qu'il avait eu... il aurait pu le tuer, il en était sûr, il le savait. Penser qu'il avait échappé de près à la mort le fit trembler d'avantage, il était sous le choc. Il lui fallut encore plusieurs minutes pour se réveiller de son état de choc pour se lancer à la poursuite de Holmes. Dans l'état où il était, il était terriblement dangereux de le laisser sortir seul. Il était capable de tuer quelqu'un.

* * *

Voilà pour ce chapitre :D ! J'étais tenté de continuer un peu mais je me suis dis "pourquoi éviter une crise cardiaque à mes lecteurs ? Après tout ils sont jeunes, ça leur fera du vécu..." XD !

J'ai écrit ce chapitre en montrant la situation un peu plus du point de vue de Holmes. Comme ça certains non-dit sont révélés, par exemple : comment se fait-il qu'il soit si fort et gai après ce qu'il lui ai arrivé ? Réponse : il ne l'est pas XD !

Ah tiens, hier j'ai aussi entendu un truc marrant : il semblerait qu'un remake de "Entretient avec un Vampire" (Dieu seul sait combien j'aime ce film et "Les Chroniques des Vampires" de Anne Rice ._. ...) sera tourné et c'est Robert Downey Jr qui a été choisit pour jouer le rôle de Lestat de Lioncourt :D.

Si on lui met une perruque blonde et des lentilles bleu, je pense que mon petit coeur va lâcher tant je serais mort de rire x'D...

_Réponse à mes Reviewers sans compte :_

**Mahare :** Nan je suis pas du genre à écrire des trucs avec des bisounours et des petits papillons partout, je suis plus le genre à laisser un petit oiseau bleu voler et le tier au fusil après x'D ! Merci encore de ta lecture, à bientôt :D


	7. Chapitre 6

Cela faisait déjà longtemps que Watson était sorti de leur appartement sous la pluie battante pour se lancer à la poursuite de Holmes, cherchant dans tous les endroits qui respiraient le pêcher. Toujours en état de choc, il tentait néanmoins de se ressaisir en tentant de trouver dans quel pub son ami était allé soulager sa colère. Il craignait d'arriver trop tard, que le mal soit déjà fait. L'idée qu'il se batte lui avait toujours été insupportable, il lui était arrivé plusieurs fois de le retrouver dans une auberge, à moitié mort sous les coups qu'il avait reçus. Il avait toujours peur que Holmes perde la vie dans un de ces combats stupides. Il lui arrivait souvent de s'emporter contre le détective à propos de ces duels, mais jamais il n'y avait prêté réellement attention, la plupart du temps, il l'ignorait le temps qu'il lui fasse la morale.

Cette fois, ça n'était pas pareil. Sa réaction avait été si violente face à ses mots. Il ne comprenait pas ce qui avait pu pousser Holmes à se montrer si agressif, jamais il ne l'avait vu ainsi. Il était troublé, totalement perdu, il ne savait plus quoi penser. Bien qu'il cherchait Holmes, il craignait une nouvelle confrontation avec lui, que sa colère soit toujours intacte, qu'il l'attaque encore une fois. Il sentait encore la poigne de la main de son ami lui brûler le cou, il l'avait vraiment serré de toute ses forces.

Encore une fois, il se sentait coupable. Coupable de ne pas avoir vu qu'il était à ce point à bout. Coupable de ne pas l'avoir soutenu comme il aurait dû le faire. Coupable de tant de choses que se les rappeler toutes en ce moment-même lui était impossible. Durant sa marche, il se promit de ne plus laisser sa vigilance s'endormir uniquement parce que Holmes passait son temps à faire le mariole. Il se trouvait stupide d'avoir eu besoin de se faire attaquer si violemment pour enfin se rendre compte à quel point son ami avait besoin d'aide.

Plus le temps passait, plus Watson désespérait de le retrouver. Il avait visité tous les endroits où il était susceptible d'être allé chercher la bagarre. Plusieurs fois, il demanda si personne ne l'avait vu ou si un combat particulièrement sanglant ne venait pas de se terminer. Non était la seule réponse qu'il reçut de la soirée.

Fatigué, il perdait espoir et courage de continuer à chercher ainsi. Puis il se dit que Holmes était peut-être rentré alors que lui était dehors. Il reprit le chemin de leur logis pour vérifier ses pensées. Il était à l'affût d'un quelconque signe qui pourrait lui indiquer où il pouvait bien être lorsque soudain, une ombre dans une ruelle sombre attira son attention. C'était Holmes, assis à terre, dos posé contre le mur. Une jambe allongée, l'autre fléchie à laquelle il était accoudé, son visage était presque impossible à distinguer entre ses cheveux et le manque de lumière. Il était totalement amorphe, sa colère semblait s'être calmée.

Même s'il semblait avoir repris le contrôle de lui même, Watson hésita à l'approcher durant un instant. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de ressentir une certaine crainte, une peur de l'aborder au vu de la violence qu'il avait eu à son égard. Mêlée à cela, il y avait la honte. Il regrettait profondément les mots qu'il lui avait dit et la manière dont il les avait dit. Il s'était véritablement emporté, cette colère avait été cruelle malgré lui. Il avait honte de la manière dont il s'en était pris à Holmes. Il en venait à se dire qu'il avait mérité ce qui lui était arrivé. Il avait aussi toujours honte de ne pas avoir été là autant qu'il l'aurait dû pour soutenir son ami. Malgré tout, il prit son courage à deux mains pour l'approcher, méfiant.

« Holmes? »

Le logicien ne réagit pas à son appel. Watson approchait toujours un peu plus de lui d'un pas lent, paré à toute réaction de sa part, mais celui-ci ne fit pas un geste, comme s'il n'avait plus conscience de ce qui l'entourait. Une fois assez proche de Holmes, il s'accroupit pour lui poser prudemment une main sur l'épaule. Encore une fois, le détective n'eut aucune réaction. Au bout de longues secondes où il cherchait ce qu'il pouvait faire, Watson sursauta presque en l'entendant murmurer.

« Vous aviez raison. »

Sa voix était faible. S'il avait été quelques centimètres plus loin, Watson n'aurait pas pu en saisir le sens. Le cœur du médecin se serra à l'entente de ces mot et à la vision du visage de son ami qui était assez proche pour le voir distinctement. Holmes portait sur le visage une grande fatigue, il avait l'air réellement exténué. Encore une fois, c'était une facette inconnue du logicien qui s'exposait à ses yeux. Il voulut prononcer quelque chose pour le contredire mais il en était incapable. Pas qu'il n'en ait pas l'envie ou qu'il approuve ce que Holmes venait de dire, il ne savait juste pas quoi lui répondre, il sentait aussi son cœur douloureux lui serrer la gorge. Puis il ne savait même pas s'il l'entendrait.

Jamais il n'avait vu Holmes ainsi, il semblait réellement brisé, épuisé. Malgré son traumatisme, il avait toujours tenté de garder et de montrer une image forte sans jamais laisser paraître à quel point il pouvait être atteint. Il avait eu le courage d'imposer le silence au mal qui le torturait et qui devait le terrasser depuis longtemps.

Mais à présent il était réellement fatigué, épuisé, éreinté au moins autant psychologiquement que physiquement. Il avait eu une légère période de répit après la sortie de sa prison, il pensait que le plus dur était derrière mais il semblait qu'il avait tort. Il avait dû se battre pour se remettre dans un état physique presque acceptable, reprendre des forces. Psychologiquement, tout ce qu'il avait été dans la mesure de faire était tenter d'oublier, de fuir ses démons qui étaient à présent revenus le hanter. Il devait gérer seul des crises hallucinatoires, des absences, des cauchemars, des souvenirs atroces, tout cela en tentant de garder l'image qu'il s'obligeait à laisser paraître. Il ne se passait pas une seconde sans qu'il ne soit inquiet, anxieux, angoissé, stressé, craintif, presque peureux, ne pouvant s'empêcher de repenser à ce qu'il avait vécu. Pourtant il trouvait toujours la force de faire le pitre pour faire croire qu'il allait parfaitement bien et que ce genre de choses ne pouvait l'atteindre. Son corps avait besoin de repos mais les cauchemars troublaient son sommeil, il était encore plus épuisé en ouvrant les yeux qu'il ne l'était avant de les avoir fermés, ce qui ne l'aidait pas à trouver la force mentale de supporter et de cacher ses angoisses et le stress qu'elles engendraient. Tout cela formait une sorte de cercle vicieux qui le tuait à petit feu. Il avait l'impression qu'après avoir brûlé dans l'enfer de sa prison, il se consumait lentement après en être sorti pour bientôt enfin s'éteindre.

Il avait peur que son corps lâche. Que ce soit lui ou sa raison, un des deux lâcherait bientôt mais même lui était incapable de dire lequel en premier et cela lui faisait peur. Assister ainsi à sa propre dégradation, se voir mourir à petit feu alors qu'il se débattait comme un diable pour survivre. Il avait l'impression que tout ses efforts ne servaient strictement à rien, plusieurs fois il avait été tenté de laisser tomber mais quelque chose, il ignorait quoi, l'en empêchait.

Holmes tourna la tête pour voir son ami. Il avait l'air mort d'inquiétude, dans ses yeux il voyait la culpabilité, la tristesse et le désespoir que cette situation engendrait. Il aurait voulu pouvoir dire quelque chose de stupide pour avoir l'air ridicule et le faire sourire pour oublier cette vision mais il était trop fatigué pour cela, il n'arrivait même pas à trouver la force d'avoir une expression normale. Il laissa tomber sa tête sur l'épaule de Watson pour cacher son visage dans le creux de son cou. Il passa ses bras derrière la nuque du médecin, joignant ensuite les jambes. Il n'avait même plus la force de marcher, surtout à cause de la pluie froide qui engourdissait ses os et lui donnait la sensation que ses membres étaient en coton. Watson lui passa un bras dans le dos, l'autre sous ses genoux pour le soulever du sol boueux pour finir le court trajet qui les séparait de chez eux.

Une fois dans leur appartement, il posa Holmes dans son lit. Il était si immobile qu'il avait cru qu'il s'était assoupi sur lui mais il vit qu'il avait toujours les yeux ouverts lorsqu'il l'éloigna de lui. Il l'aida à retirer sa chemise et son pantalon trempés qui engourdissaient ses membres avant de partir quelques minutes pour aller se changer, lui aussi commençait à sentir sévèrement ses muscles s'engourdir sous le froid de l'eau que la pluie glaciale avait laissée dans le tissus de ses habits. Après avoir passé de nouveaux vêtements chauds et secs, il ouvrit le tiroir de sa table de chevet pour en sortir un paquet de cigarettes, en portant ensuite une à ses lèvres pour l'allumer. Il ne fumait que très rarement, mais parfois il en ressentait un besoin irrépressible. Cela le calmait et l'aidait lorsqu'il tentait de mettre ses idées au clair.

En revenant dans la chambre de Holmes, il vit que celui-ci l'avait quittée. Après s'être assez réchauffé pour pouvoir de nouveau bouger, il en avait profité pour se glisser dans un bain brûlant qui dénouait ses muscles et lui apportait une certaine sensation de détente. Watson entra dans la salle de bain pour rejoindre son ami. Il le vit en train de frotter une de ses mains avec les doigts de l'autre, nettoyant le sang séché que les blessures de ses vaisseaux éclatés avaient laissé couler, rosissant légèrement l'eau du bain. Le médecin s'assit sur le rebord de la baignoire pour être aux côtés de Holmes. Il changea sa cigarette de main pour attraper l'éponge, la trempant dans l'eau pour la poser sur l'épaule couverte de cicatrices de son ami, puis sur son dos et entre ses omoplates. Il la replongea dans l'eau pour ensuite la tenir en suspension au dessus de la tête du logicien, puis la serrer pour faire couler de l'eau dans ses cheveux et sur son visage.

Sous le liquide chaud, Holmes ferma les yeux. Il voudrait pleurer mais il semblait avoir oublié comment faire ou peut-être qu'il était trop fatigué pour cela aussi. Ses yeux le picotaient, mais rien qui soit conséquent. Il s'avoua finalement ce que tout son corps savait déjà: il était chez lui, ici, à sa place, auprès de Watson. Ce qu'il ignorait par contre, c'était comment ils allaient faire pour que cela devienne un minimum vivable.

« Vous êtes aussi prévenant avec les femmes? »

Le médecin adressa un léger sourire douloureux à son ami avant de poser l'éponge sur la nuque de Holmes puis la passer sur ses épaules et son cou avant de la laisser tomber dans l'eau.

« J'ai essayé... »

Watson vit Holmes poser sa joue contre sa cuisse. Instinctivement, il glissa sa cigarette entre les lèvres de son ami le temps qu'il inhale une bouffée de fumée avant de la reprendre entre les siennes. Ils étaient si proches de l'autre à ce moment-là mais pourtant tous deux se sentaient si seuls. Watson savait que Holmes lui cachait quelque chose mais il était incapable de deviner quoi. Après tout, il y avait tant de choses piégées, emprisonnées, gardées secrètes dans la tête de son ami, des choses qu'il ne pouvait décemment pas imaginer, dont il ne se serait pas douté une seconde. Rares étaient les fois où il lui parlait à coeur ouvert mais à peine avait-il commencé, qu'il s'en rendait compte et qu'il se refermait comme une huître. Ensuite, il faisait le pitre ou l'ignorait pour l'exaspérer et lui faire oublier ce qu'il lui avait confié malgré lui.

Le médecin passa ses doigts sur la mâchoire de son ami pour la caresser doucement. Jamais il n'avait vu une telle détresse dans ses yeux. Ses pupilles étaient incapables de se concentrer sur un point précis. Pourtant, d'habitude elles étaient toujours si fixes, si sûres, concentrées. A ce moment-là, il avait l'air totalement perdu.

Watson se sentit idiot d'enfin comprendre ce que son ami avait voulu dire lorsqu'il lui avait confié qu'il ne voulait pas de pitié, de compassion mais du soutien. Il n'avait pas besoin de quelqu'un avec qui pleurer, il avait besoin de quelqu'un d'assez fort sur qui il pourrait s'appuyer et qui ne tomberait pas si lui tombait. Quelqu'un qui lui tiendrait la tête hors de l'eau. Il s'en voulait de ne pas l'avoir compris plus tôt et de ne pas l'avoir supporté comme il aurait dû le faire.

Watson vit Holmes relever les yeux vers lui pour observer son visage. Il le détailla quelques instants avant de descendre sur son cou et voir les marques violettes que ses doigts avaient laissés sur la peau fine et pâle de son ami.

« Je ne voulais pas le faire... »

Watson posa la main dans les cheveux de son ami pour les caresser doucement comme pour le rassurer. Le médecin attrapa sa main blessée par le verre brisé. Il retira du bout des doigts les derniers petits bout de verre qui y restaient, faisant couler quelques gouttes qui partirent rosir un peu plus l'eau du bain. A peine lui eut-il rendu sa main que Holmes lui fit signe.

_" Désolé... "_

Watson adressa un léger sourire douloureux à son ami en passant de nouveau une main rassurante dans ses cheveux.

« Ce n'est rien. »

Holmes dévia son regard du sien pour tenter de focaliser son attention sur un point imaginaire, en vain. Jamais Watson ne l'avait vu si fragile. Il laissa de nouveau ses doigts courir le long de la mâchoire de son ami. Celui-ci ferma les yeux, poussant un presque imperceptible soupir d'aise.

Watson laissa sa main caresser le cou de son ami avant de remonter sous son menton. Il redressa la figure et le corps de Holmes pour pouvoir regarder un instant son visage. Il ignorait ce qu'il était en train de faire, ses membres semblaient bouger de leur propre chef. Il referma délicatement sa main sur la mâchoire inférieure du logicien pour planter son regard dans le sien. Lentement, il approcha le visage de son ami du sien, suffisamment lentement pour qu'il se dégage ou l'arrête. Lorsqu'il fut assez près, il brisa les quelques centimètres qui séparaient leur lèvres en capturant celles de Holmes.

Il ne le repoussa pas. Tout deux savaient en ce moment précis qu'ils avaient atrocement besoin de contact humain. Pour lui répondre, le logicien posa une main dans la nuque de son ami en se mettant à genoux. Watson lui lâcha le visage pour poser sa main sur son dos abîmé, la descendant ensuite dans le creux de ses reins dans une caresse douce et agréable. Lorsqu'ils se séparèrent, ils posèrent leur front l'un contre l'autre. Même si tous deux ignoraient totalement ce que leur baiser voulait dire, ils ressentaient une certaine sensation de soulagement et de chaleur. Un acte irréfléchi, imprévisible, sans doute lourd de conséquences ainsi que de significations. Un geste qu'ils avaient accompli malgré eux, comme si leurs propre corps tentaient de leur faire comprendre quelque chose que leur cerveau était incapable d'analyser lui-même à ce moment là.

Ils étaient trop fatigués et chamboulés pour pouvoir réfléchir correctement. Ce qu'ils savaient par contre, c'est que ce rapprochement leur avait fait du bien, il avait empli leurs corps et leurs cœurs de chaleur, assez pour qu'ils se ressaisissent légèrement. Holmes eut même la force de dire quelques mots qui étaient censés détendre l'atmosphère.

« Je pensais plus que vous parliez d'amour fraternel quand vous disiez que vous m'aimiez. Faites attention, vous risqueriez de vous en mordre les doigts.

- Vous ne cessez jamais de dire des idioties? »

Tout deux échangèrent un très léger sourire mi-amusé, mi-épuisé. Watson lâcha son ami pour lui tendre une serviette pour qu'il sorte du bain. Sans échanger un mot, ils retournèrent dans la chambre de Holmes. Dans la pénombre, la lune éclairait légèrement les draps. Le détective s'allongea sur son lit. Bien vite, il sentit un corps chaud se coller silencieusement à lui dans son dos. Trop épuisé pour penser, demander à son ami ce qu'il faisait ou de s'en aller, il le laissa faire. Il en oubliait presque les incidents survenus plus tôt. Cette chaleur, il le savait, tiendrait éloignés ses démons pour une nuit, c'était déjà cela de pris. Il avait besoin de repos, un besoin vital. Pour une fois depuis longtemps, il allait pouvoir jouir d'un sommeil sans rêve, ni de présence ou voix pour le perturber.

Peu de gens pourraient comprendre pourquoi et comment juste après de tels actes l'un envers l'autre ils pouvaient encore rester ami, ou dans la même pièce et encore moins dans le même lit. La vérité, ils la connaissaient, c'était qu'ils n'avaient rien d'autre que l'un l'autre. S'ils se laissaient détruire après ce qu'il s'était passé, et Dieu seul sait à quel point cela était facile, l'un comme l'autre ne s'en relèverait pas. Pas encore.

Ils savaient, se rappelaient parfaitement comment leur dernière dispute s'était terminée. Holmes avait disparu pendant huit mois et y avait presque laissé la vie. Les marques gravées dans son corps entier racontaient cette histoire, on pouvait le lire comme un livre. Elles leur rappelaient et leur rappelleraient toujours ce que leur fierté, leur orgueil personnel avaient failli leur prendre. Alors même si dans ce cas, cette dispute était bien plus grave, ils ne pouvaient que faire preuve d'humilité malgré eux.

La tête enfoncée dans le dos abîmé de Holmes, Watson commençait à s'endormir lorsqu'il entendit son ami s'adresser à lui. Encore une fois, il se forçait à emplir sa voix d'entrain.

« Vous vous souvenez peut-être que je vous ai parlé de la maison que mon frère avait à la campagne. Peut-être serait-il temps que nous fuyons la folie de la ville quelques jours. »

La tête toujours posée contre la peau du dos du détective, Watson acquiesça. Il espérait de tout son cœur, même s'il avait du mal à y croire, que cette évasion leur ferait le plus grand bien

oOo

Cela faisait près d'une semaine qu'ils étaient arrivés dans la maison de campagne. Spacieuse et joliment décorée, en voir l'intérieur et l'extérieur détendait déjà. Elle était isolée mais il n'était pas long d'atteindre le village voisin. Justement, là était le problème.

Watson avait beau tout faire pour être le plus doux, le plus compréhensif, le plus présent possible, rien n'y faisait. Dès qu'il avait le dos tourné, Holmes s'enfuyait littéralement, comme s'il lui était nécessaire d'aller se réfugier dans une arène. Cela le rendait fou. Il ne comprenait pas l'attitude de son ami et celui-ci refusait de lui parler de ce qui n'allait pas et encore moins de la raison pour laquelle il allait se battre. Il avait été patient, il avait été le plus affectueux possible mais c'était comme si Holmes s'enfermait dans une prison de silence toujours un peu plus chaque jour.

A ce moment précis, le logicien n'était plus en état de pouvoir se battre et cela pour quelques jours. Après s'être rendu compte que le détective avait encore une fois fui, Watson s'était précipité dans la ville voisine. Il l'avait retrouvé à terre, inconscient. Un mauvais coup durant le combat l'avait sûrement assommé. Il avait dû resté à cet endroit un moment car lorsqu'il l'avait retrouvé, Holmes était brûlant de fièvre. Le froid commençant à arriver, cela combiné au fait que son corps était plus faible qu'il voulait le faire croire, l'avait épuisé. Son organisme s'était amolli d'un coup. Étrangement, Watson avait l'impression que la fièvre de son ami était une fièvre nerveuse et non pas une fièvre de maladie.

Durant presque deux jours entiers, Holmes eut des crises de démence, des cauchemars. Plusieurs fois, Watson l'avait retrouvé à l'extérieur. Il semblait avoir peur et fuir quelque chose. Il mit cela sur le dos de la fièvre. Quelques fois, il dut lui courir après pour le rattraper. Dans ces moments-là, Holmes refusait qu'il le touche, il craignait tout contact, comme s'il ne le reconnaissait pas. Il lui fallait lutter plusieurs minutes pour le ramener à l'intérieur.

Holmes s'était enfin endormi sur le divan dans le salon. La fièvre avait enfin commencé à tomber, lorsqu'il se réveillerait le lendemain, il aurait sûrement repris le contrôle de lui même, Watson l'espérait. Le médecin s'assit dans un fauteuil, au calme. Il n'arrivait pas à trouver de solution à leur problème. Il était épuisé, tout était embrouillé, il se sentait étouffé depuis des jours. Trop de hurlements, trop de douleurs qu'il était impuissant à combattre. En regardant son ami ainsi endormi, il respirait sans l'entrave familière de ces derniers jours. Il était plein d'une exaltation claire, dévasté en même temps que libéré. Il y avait une promesse dans leur histoire, qu'il aimait, sincèrement, qui le transcendait depuis qu'il connaissait Holmes.

Lorsqu'il l'avait rencontré, cela l'avait rendu vivant, sûr de ce qu'il voulait et de ce qu'il voulait faire. Mais cela se compliquait à présent, surtout que Holmes se refusait toujours à lui parler, à se confier à lui. Il ne savait plus comment s'y prendre, il était perdu.

Pourtant il voulait y croire. Mais on lui avait dit, on lui avait répété: les personnes que l'on rencontre comme Holmes ne sont pas de ceux qui rendent heureux. Il n'avait jamais cru à ces mots. Il voulait jouer contre le reste du monde, avoir raison contre toutes les évidences, il pensait que c'était ça l'Amour. Il voulait prendre le risque, avec lui, qu'ils arrivent sur l'autre rive, sains et saufs. Mais en ce moment même, il avait l'impression que tout ce qu'ils faisaient était de s'attirer vers le fond... il était peut-être temps de renoncer. Se rendre aux fameuses évidences.

Il se leva pour faire les cent pas, réfléchir. Il finit par s'agripper au radiateur qui résonna dans un bruit métallique sourd. Il réfléchit. Puis, soudain, il sentit son cœur se serrer. Ce qui était évident la minute d'avant vacilla brutalement et semblait ne s'avérer n'être qu'un mirage.

Il déglutit. Il y avait encore un moyen, une chose qu'il n'avait pas encore testée pour aider Holmes. Il sentit son coeur se serrer en se disant qu'à ce stade, il n'y avait peut-être plus que "le mal par le mal" qui pourrait marcher. Il sentit son cœur se pincer encore une fois. Il voyait déjà Holmes le haïr pour ce qu'il avait en tête...

oOo

Lorsque Holmes rouvrit les yeux, il se demanda où il était. Il mit presque une minute à se rendre compte qu'il était dans le salon de la maison de campagne de son frère, il avait presque oublié que Watson et lui y étaient déjà depuis quelques jours. Il ne se souvenait pas de s'être endormi dans le salon, ni comment il avait atterri sur le divan. Il ne se rappelait pas des deux jours de fièvre qu'il avait eu. Son corps, exténué, ne se souvenait plus de ce qu'il avait enduré.

Holmes vit que son ami était assis dans un fauteuil à ses côtés, il avait posé une couverture épaisse sur lui pour ne pas qu'il attrape froid. Lorsque Watson remarqua qu'il s'était réveillé, il se leva pour s'approcher de lui. Le détective tenta de se redresser mais son ami l'en empêcha immédiatement.

« Allez-y en douceur. Vous devez vous reposer.

- Que se passe-t-il?

- Vous ne vous souvenez pas? »

Holmes secoua la tête à l'intention de son aompagnon qui poussa un long soupir.

« Vous êtes encore allé vous battre. Je vous ai trouvé brûlant de fièvre, je vous ai ramené et me suis occupé de vous. Cela fait deux jours que vous faites des allers-retours, vous reveniez par intermittence, vous dormiez et vous déliriez lorsque vous vous réveilliez. J'avais à peine le temps de vous calmer et de vous faire avaler de quoi faire tomber votre fièvre.

- Je n'en ai réellement aucun souvenir... »

Un silence de quelques secondes s'installa. Holmes sentait un courant d'air frais sur ses épaule, Watson lui avait sûrement enlevé sa chemise alors qu'il dormait.

« Je pense qu'il est donc temps que je me lève. Je vais passer une chemise et aller me dégourdir les jambes. Peut-être pourriez-vous venir avec moi. »

Alors qu'il tenta de se redresser, Watson, encore une fois, lui bondit littéralement dessus pour l'en empêcher. Il semblait éprouver une certaine angoisse.

« Attendez! Écoutez, je pense que nous devrions discuter un peu... »

Holmes regarda son ami sans comprendre pourquoi il semblait soudain si stressé.

« Je n'en vois pas l'utilité. Je me sens bien maintenant Watson, pas la peine de vous inquiéter ainsi.

- Atten... »

Watson n'eut pas le temps de finir un mot que Holmes avait déjà dégagé la couverture de son corps pour se lever d'un coup, sans laisser le temps à son ami de réagir. Holmes se pétrifia en entendant un bruit qui lui était étrangement familier pour l'avoir entendu durant huit mois. Watson ferma les yeux pour baisser la tête. Il aurait voulu qu'il le découvre autrement...

Holmes baissa lentement les yeux. Il se figea encore plus en voyant qu'autour de sa taille, il avait une chaîne de métal très épaisse, fermée par un cadenas d'une taille considérable. Il releva brusquement les yeux vers Watson qui regardait le sol.

« J'allais justement vous parler de cela... »

Holmes resta comme pétrifié sur place en adressant de nouveau la parole à son ami d'une voix lente, articulant chaque syllabe.

« Watson... pourquoi m'avez-vous attaché... ? »

Le médecin releva les yeux une seconde. Incapable de soutenir le regard de son ami, il retourna dans sa contemplation du parquet alors que Holmes prenait en main la ligne de maillons épais qui tombait à terre, pour suivre son chemin et voir où elle commençait. Il vit qu'il était au bout d'une extrêmement longue chaîne dont l'extrémité était fixée au radiateur. Le logicien sentit une vive angoisse naître en lui, une crise de claustrophobie en se rappelant ces mois qu'il avait passé attaché dans sa prison.

« Qu'est-ce que vous avez fait? Retirez-moi cette chaîne immédiatement! Détachez-moi!

- Holmes, calmez-vous! Le plus malmené ces deux derniers jours a été moi! vous avez fait des poussées de fièvres, des cauchemars à n'en plus finir! J'ai passé tout mon temps à vous cavaler après dehors, jusque dans les bois!

- Bien. Maintenant je suis debout, je vais bien alors retirez moi cette chaîne... »

Un nouveau silence s'installa. Le temps semblait comme suspendu, les secondes duraient des heures. Watson, un air profondément désolé sur le visage, planta ses yeux dans ceux de son ami, qui lui lançait un regard noir.

« Non... Vous n'êtes pas encore guéri. »

Holmes sentit l'angoisse monter d'un cran, il voulait qu'on lui retire cette chaîne sur le champ, il avait l'impression d'étouffer.

« Je tiens sur mes deux jambes, je vais bien! Retirez-moi cette chaîne! »

Watson fit la sourde oreilles aux plaintes de son ami.

« Pourquoi vous vous laissez détruire ainsi? Qu'est-ce qui vous pousse à aller vous battre ainsi sans raison? Qu'est-ce que vous fuyez?

- Cela ne vous regarde en aucun cas. De quel droit me parlez-vous de ça après m'avoir attaché comme un vulgaire animal? »

Holmes recula au rythme que Watson s'approchait à présent de lui. Son regard et sa voix étaient durs.

« Écoutez, je vous ai sauvé la vie, alors je fais ce que je veux et je dis ce qui me chante, est-ce clair? »

Le détective ne répondit pas au ton menaçant que Watson prenait. Celui-ci sembla se calmer légèrement.

« Je vous ai laissé suffisamment de longueur pour aller à votre guise dans toute la maison et même en dehors. La chaîne est assez longue pour littéralement en faire le tour. »

Holmes tenta de se ressaisir et de reprendre le contrôle sur la situation en se montrant le plus calme possible pour convaincre son ami de le détacher.

« Écoutez, je vais parfaitement bien. Détachez-moi.

- Je vous ai dit non. Cette fois j'entends bien vous délivrer de ce mal qui vous ronge et que vous refusez de me confier. »

Holmes fixa son ami en silence quelques secondes. Watson avait l'air décidé à le laisser attaché. Tant et si bien qu'en scrutant la pièce du regard, il vit qu'il n'avait laissé dans la pièce aucun instrument qui pourrait lui permettre de crocheter la serrure et la clef du cadenas était cachée.

« Est-ce que vous pensez sincèrement m'aider en agissant de la même manière que ce psychopathe ?

- Non. Je n'agis pas de la même manière, je vous empêche juste de sortir pour aller vous battre et je vous forcerai à affronter vos démons au lieu de les fuir. Vous êtes malade, vous souffrez et il est temps de vous guérir. »

Sentant l'angoisse qui le tenaillait augmenter encore d'un cran à la vue et à l'entente de son ami, il eut le réflexe de le pousser de son chemin pour tenter de s'enfuir. Il passa la porte d'entrée, espérant que quelqu'un passe par hasard par là et qu'on le voit. Il savait que la propriété était gigantesque et que personne ne pouvait le voir ou l'entendre à plusieurs kilomètres à la ronde, sauf si quelqu'un y passait illégalement. Dans la panique, il tira violemment sur l'entrave plusieurs fois pour faire céder l'endroit où sa base était attachée, rien a faire. Ceci en vociférant à l'égard de son ami toute les pires insultes qu'il connaissait.

Il vit Watson sortir de la maison. Il était totalement calme. Il s'appuya au porche pour regarder Holmes s'épuiser à tenter de faire céder sa chaîne.

« Vous vous fatiguez pour rien Holmes, je ne céderai pas d'un pouce. Rentrez au lieu de faire l'imbécile. »

Holmes se stoppa une seconde, tenant toujours ses chaînes dans les mains, il tenta de nouveau d'en faire céder la base alors qu'il vit Watson descendre du porche pour attraper quelques maillons d'une main.

« Je veux que vous me détachiez!

-Vous pouvez hurler autant que vous voulez, personne ne peut vous entendre ici et cela n'ébranlera pas ma volonté. »

Holmes sentit l'angoisse monter encore d'un cran en entendant les mots de son ami. Il n'avait jamais vu Watson faire de pareilles choses, si innocent d'habitude, c'était lui que l'on regardait étrangement parce qu'il avait une logique, qui, même si elle résolvait les enquêtes les plus compliquées, était des plus étrange et incompréhensible. Il vit son ami enrouler un morceau de la chaîne autour de son bras pour avoir une prise conséquente pour l'attraper à deux mains.

« Que vous le vouliez ou non, vous devrez accepter ce qu'il vous arrive. »

Holmes vit son ami tirer un coup brusque pour l'approcher.

« Maintenant rentrez à l'intérieur et plus vite que ça! »

Holmes sentit encore une fois le médecin tirer pour le faire bouger. Il avait beau résister, il sentait ses pieds glisser sur le sol sous la force que Watson déployait. Il avait beau tirer lui même dans son sens, rien n'y faisait. Finalement, il sentit une vague de colère noire monter en lui. Il jeta à terre les chaînes qu'il tenait en main pour regarder son ami avec son pire regard de défi.

« Sinon quoi? »

Il s'approcha de quelques pas pour tenter d'intimider Watson qui restait planté à l'endroit exact où il était.

« Sinon quoi? »

Une fois assez près, Holmes déglutit le plus discrètement possible pour ne pas montrer sa crainte, tentant de garder la face en adressant toujours son air de défi à Watson. Au vu du regard que celui-ci lui lançait, il savait parfaitement qu'il allait regretter amèrement ce qu'il venait de dire.

* * *

Voilà, j'espère que ce chapitre vous a plut... moi je ne sais pas trop quoi en penser, je suis pas très sûr de mon coup et j'ai pas l'impression que beaucoup de gens pourront comprendre ou l'aimeront x'D...

_Réponse à mes Reviewers sans compte :_

**Misu :** OH OUIIII XD! Donne moi ton avis sur Rien n'est Absolu :D (ça se refuse pas des reviews XD). Oui je suis un esprit malade, mais tu la lis et tu l'aimes bien ma fic nan? Tu prends même plaisir à lire quand mes persos souffre XD! Oh c'est un gros compliment de se faire comparer à Stephen King, j'adore ce taré :D. Comme dit précédemment dans le chapitre que tu as commenté : le pire cauchemar de Holmes et de passer pour un monstre aux yeux de Watson. En plus il est épuise moralement et physiquement, il en faut peu pour craquer complètement dans ces moments là.

**Okidoki :** Héhé, n'hésite pas à me laisser ton avis sur les prochains chapitres, j'espère qu'ils te plairont tout autant :). Non, c'est juste que je suis tellement parfait que même mes sourcils le sont :)... XD! Oui je m'épile les sourcils x'), mais pas tout hein, je met pas de maquillage dessus, je les taille juste pour donner cette forme. Je ne le cache pas, ce n'est pas une honte, je les aime bien comme ça, ça doit me donner un regard un regard un peu plus bizarre. Merci du compliment, on me l'avait encore jamais fait celui là XD...

**Sylae :** OUIIII et j'aime çaaaaa 8D!


	8. Chapitre 7

« NON ! Arrêtez, j'ai mal!

- A qui la faute?! »

Holmes poussa un nouveau grognement de douleur mêlée de colère. Cela faisait une demi-heure qu'il se battait avec son ami qui voulait le faire rentrer, qu'il le veuille ou non. A l'intérieur de la maison, Watson tirait une à une les chaînes. Lentement mais sûrement, il faisait céder le logicien têtu. Holmes, lui, était si acharné à ne pas entrer qu'il s'agrippait de toutes ses forces aux marches du perron mais une à une, il les lâchait pour se faire traîner un peu plus vers l'intérieur. En dernier recours, il était agrippé à la marche la plus haute. Plus Watson tirait, plus il avait l'impression d'être écartelé. Son ami était totalement sourd et insensible à ses plaintes. Il attendait presque que ses hanches se disloquent sous la force conjuguée du médecin et la sienne pour garder ses dix doigts crispés sur la marche. Soudain, ce ne fut pas l'un d'eux qui céda mais la planche qui couvrait la marche la plus haute qui s'arracha. Holmes n'eut pas le temps de s'accrocher à autre chose que Watson l'avait déjà halé jusqu'à la porte d'entrée. Au dernier moment, le détective se mit en position dangereuse, en écartant les jambes pour poser ses pieds de chaque côté de l'encadrement de la porte. Il saisit la chaine à deux mains pour tenter de minimiser la pression sur ses hanches et essayer de tirer son ami à son tour mais celui-ci ne bougea pas d'un pouce. Il était épuisé, ses mains et ses doigts étaient atrocement douloureux. Son torse et son ventre étaient râpés de s'être durement fait trainés sur les marches et le sol. Il avait les mains, les coudes et les genoux en sang à force de se faire malmenerdepuis tant de temps et avec une telle ténacité.

« Arrêtez de faire l'enfant Holmes, je ne céderai pas, même si je dois vous briser les bras et jambes! Plus vous tiendrez tête, plus vous vous épuiserez et aurez mal. Vous savez parfaitement que vous n'avez absolument aucune chance alors renoncez! »

Holmes lança un nouveau regard de défi à son ami en tirant de toutes ses forces sur les chaînes qu'il avait entre les mains et autour du corps. Il retint un grognement de rage en voyant que cela ne faisait pas bouger Watson d'un millimètre, son regard clair était aussi dur que fixe et planté dans le sien. Au moment où le détective vit son ami prendre un peu plus de maillons en mains, prêt à tirer une nouvelle fois, Holmes se rappela de la position de faiblesse dans laquelle il était. Il lâcha les chaines en se redressant brusquement, sentant toute sa fierté et son orgueil atrocement souffrir sous ce signe de réddition.

« C'est bon, vous avez gagné! »

Perdant son sang froid, il avait craché ses mots avec colère et des yeux noirs. Ses nerfs étaient d'autant plus attisés que Watson, lui, semblait garder un calme olympien. Il crut durant une seconde qu'il allait sauter à la gorge du médecin qui pourtant était son ami, en voyant celui-ci lui adresser un sourire aussi vainqueur que glorieux, très largement digne des siens.

Le reste de la journée, Holmes fut aussi coopératif que lorsqu'il s'était réveillé. Assis à terre, dos au radiateur, il suivait d'un regard noir chaque geste de son ami dans le silence le plus total et le plus froid. Watson semblait totalement l'ignorer, jusqu'au milieu de l'après-midi où il lui accorda un regard empli d'un profond ennui.

« Cela fait des heures que je me demande si je peux vous rire au nez. Vous rendez-vous compte à quel point vous êtes ridicule de puérilité? Vous essayez de me faire culpabiliser en me suivant du regard ainsi? Moi je ne vois qu'un enfant boudeur. »

Le regard de Holmes devint un peu plus assassin. Ses yeux toujours plantés dans ceux de son ami, il tentait de trouver par quel moyen il pouvait lui faire amèrement regretter de l'avoir attaché et traité ainsi. Il tentait aussi d'afficher un air de façade qui montrerait que tout ce qu'il lui avait fait ne l'atteignait pas le moins du monde. Lui qui savait son ami si prude, facilement gêné et exaspéré lorsqu'il faisait des allusions tendancieuses, il ne lui laisserait plus une minute de répit avec cela. Il n'avait pas réellement beaucoup d'autre moyen de l'ennuyer et celui-ci était le plus concluant.

Le regard que Holmes adressa à Watson lui apprit que le détective avait sans doute trouvé un moyen de l'exaspérer pour l'avoir attaché ainsi, cela ne lui disait rien qui vaille. Le médecin le vit se lever pour faire un pas dans sa direction, ce qui le fit reculer au même moment.

« Puis-je savoir ce que vous manigancez? »

Le détective haussa les sourcils en faisant quelques pas en direction de son ami qui recula au même rythme.

« Oh rien. Je me disais juste que l'occasion était trop belle. Nous sommes seuls, tous les deux, dans un endroit où personne ne peut nous voir ni nous entendre. Il m'est impossible de sortir pour employer mon esprit, alors à défaut de cela, il faudrait donc que j'occupe mon corps. »

Watson sentit une gêne qui réchauffa ses joues monter en lui. Il savait parfaitement que Holmes tentait de le mettre mal à l'aise et que celui-ci savait s'y prendre. Depuis le temps qu'ils vivaient ensemble et se connaissaient, le détective avait largement eu le temps de le cerner et il avait malheureusement découvert que ce genre d'allusions ou de fausses propositions le mettait malgré lui mal à l'aise, surtout quand elles venaient de lui.

« Vous tombez bien bas pour être obligé d'utiliser ce genre de ruses Holmes...

- Et le fait que vous tentiez de rabaisser mes efforts me confirme bien que "ce genre de ruses" marche... ou parce que vous savez parfaitement que je prends rapidement vos critiques pour des provocations ou des défis... je pourrais en conclure que cela vous plaît.

- Vous êtes pathétique...

- Oui, je confirme, vous adorez, mais vous aimez trop paraître pour un gentleman et un homme respectable de la société que vous refoulez ces sentiments... voyons, nous sommes entre hommes et je suis loin d'être raisonnable ou respectable, de plus je ne me dis pas un gentleman. Je vous promet d'être muet comme une tombe, cela sera notre petit secret. »

Watson secoua la tête en lançant un regard qui se voulait exaspéré à Holmes en face de lui, tentant de masquer que ces pitreries commençaient vraiment à le mettre mal à l'aise. Il sentait ses joues le brûler et une boule de chaleur se former dans son estomac.

« Vous rougissez mon ami.

- Cessez!

- Pourquoi? Se pourrait-il que je provoque une quelconque gêne en vous? Je vous trouble donc à ce point? »

Le médecin resta planté à l'endroit où il était, défiant du regard son ami qui commençait à se rapprocher de lui. Ce qui le perturbait d'autant plus était que Holmes avait l'air affreusement sérieux.

« Est-ce pour cela que vous m'avez attaché? Vous êtes jaloux? Vous avez peur que je m'enfuis et vous laisse seul? Voyons Watson, vous savez qu'il n'y a que vous.

- C'est bien cela que je vous reproche: il n'y a que moi. Lorsque vous sortez, au lieu de vous battre, tentez de connaître de nouvelles personnes.

- Que ces mots sonnent faux dans votre bouche. Sincèrement, Watson, si un jour je ramenais quelqu'un chez nous, que feriez-vous? »

Le médecin garda le silence. Plus les secondes passaient, plus il était troublé. Holmes était véritablement un manipulateur affreusement doué. Il serait presque capable de le faire douter de la teneur de ses sentiments pour lui. A chaque mot, il doutait un peu plus et se demandait ce qu'il devait dire ou faire. Néanmoins, il faisait de son mieux pour tenter de ne laisser échapper aucune expression ou sentiment.

« Votre silence en dit encore plus long qu'un long discours. »

Watson resta impassible et aussi froid qu'une statue de marbre alors que son ami n'était plus qu'à quelques centimètres de lui, souriant.

« Comme je vous l'ai déjà dit: comment peut-on être si froid alors que l'on est si beau? »

Le médecin serra les dents en tentant de nouveau un regard qui se voulait exaspéré alors qu'il sentait le revers des doigts de son ami passer sur sa pommette. Il savait parfaitement que Holmes pouvait ressentir la chaleur de ses joues sous ses doigts, sa gêne, qu'il tentait de cacher, était palpable. La boule de chaleur dans son estomac lui noua les entrailles alors que son coeur semblait ignorer à quelle vitesse il devait battre.

« Mettez vos préjugés de côté, devant qui devez-vous faire vos preuves ici? L'occasion présente est trop belle. N'est-ce pas une charmante proposition que je vous fait? Ne trouvez-vous pas que l'idée que je puisse jouer les spéléologues dans les endroits les plus obscurs et les plus tendres de votre corps soit plus qu'intéressante? »

Watson sentit son estomac se nouer un peu plus. Holmes semblait véritablement satisfait de son effet. Soudain, une idée germa dans l'esprit du médecin. Jamais il n'avait osé lui répondre, le provoquer à son tour. Il était plus que possible que Holmes s'enfuit en courant s'il devenait à son tour entreprenant. Durant quelques secondes, il dévia le regard pour faire comme s'il était confronté à un dilemme intérieur. Il releva les yeux vers Holmes qui perdit un peu de son sourire fier et narquois qu'il savait rendre charmeur.

« Vous avez parfaitement raison, je ne sais pas ce qui me retient, pourtant j'en meurs d'envie depuis si longtemps...

- Je vous demande... pardon? »

Holmes fit littéralement un bond en arrière à l'entente de ces mots et à l'expression de son ami. Watson, lui, s'approchait à son tour. Il le vit littéralement blêmir en entrant en contact avec la table derrière lui. Le médecin se colla lascivement au détective, le coinçant contre la table en plaquant ses mains dessus.

« Qu'attendez-vous ?

- Vous n'êtes pas sérieux...

- Holmes... »

Watson planta son regard dans le sien sans faiblir une seconde et en articulant chaque mot qu'il disait, bien que son estomac était plus noué que jamais.

« Jouez au spéléologue. »

Watson adressa un léger sourire à son ami en tapotant sur la table au moment où il pensait qu'il allait fuir. Il sentit son coeur rater un battement en sentant deux poings se refermer sur sa chemise. Sans qu'il n'ait le temps ne serait-ce que de pousser un cri ou de le repousser, Holmes l'avait déjà basculé, presque jeté sur la table. Ses mains fermées sur sa chemise écartèrent violemment les pans en faisant sauter ses boutons alors qu'il bâillonnait le médecin de ses lèvres. Quelques secondes plus tard Watson se dégagea, s'enfuyant littéralement à l'autre bout de la pièce.

« Vous gâchez tout le plaisir. »

Le médecin, toujours sous le choc de ce qui venait d'arriver, regardait son ami d'un air horrifié. Il se drapa dans les restes de sa chemise, croisant les bras pour que son corps soit à nouveau invisible du détective. Il savait que Holmes pouvait aller loin dans la provocation mais pas qu'il était capable de cela.

« Espèce de grand malade! »

Watson tremblait sous le choc. Pas une seconde, il ne se serait attendu à un si brusque et rapide retournement de situation. Il quitta la pièce pour fuir Holmes et se changer par la même occasion. Le détective ne put retenir un léger rire en passant son pouce sur sa lèvre inférieure, le goût fantôme de son ami toujours dessus.

« Dommage... »

Holmes resta seul dans le salon durant près d'une heure avant que Watson ne se décide à se montrer de nouveau. Il osait à peine le regarder dans les yeux.

« Que se passe-t-il?

- Vous osez me demander ce qu'il se passe? Vous m'avez littéralement sauté dessus!

- Vous m'y aviez autorisé ! »

Watson perdit son sang froid et son impassibilité en voyant l'air si léger de son ami. Il se sentait perdre patience.

« Vous n'en avez pas assez?! Votre intelligence dont vous êtes si fier rend tellement jouissif le fait de souligner les faiblesses des autres! »

Holmes sembla perdre soudainement une grande partie de sa pitrerie pour redevenir sérieux.

« Si cela veut dire que j'ai joué avec un quelconque de vos sentiment, sachez que ce n'était aucunement mon but de vous blesser. Vous exaspérer, oui, mais vous blesser, jamais. »

Watson releva les yeux vers son ami qui semblait enfin calme malgré le fait qu'il soit attaché. Il savait que cette situation ne durerait pas longtemps. Cela lui paraissait affreusement déloyal, mais le fait de se faire "passer en victime" et paraître affecté ou blessé des gestes de Holmes semblait calmer celui-ci et peut-être l'ouvrir à une discussion plus sérieuse , la culpabilité se révélant utile. Il sentait que faire parler quelqu'un, soutirer des informations, avoir ce qu'il désirait en utilisant la culpabilité était véritablement immonde mais avec Holmes, tout les moyen étaient bons, il fallait le faire parler coûte que coûte. En tant que médecin, il savait qu'il était impossible de soigner un patient si celui-ci ne décrivait pas ses symptômes. Il se sentait méprisable de penser à utiliser cette ruse contre son meilleur ami mais c'était tout ce qu'il avait à ce moment là. Il espérait juste que, si Holmes finissait par s'en rendre compte, cela ne lui fasse pas trop de mal et qu'il ait pu lui soutirer ce dont il avait besoin.

« Bien sûr que c'est blessant de vous voir vous jeter sur moi alors que vous considérez cela comme un jeu...

- Cela n'a jamais été mon intention. Je ne joue pas avec vous.

- Alors qu'est-ce que vous faisiez? »

Holmes garda le silence quelques secondes avant de répondre.

« Je l'ignore. »

Les deux hommes restèrent quelques instant à se fixer l'un l'autre. Watson s'avança vers le canapé pour s'y asseoir, Holmes, lui, resta debout.

« Vous savez... ce n'est vraiment pas pour vous blesser ou jouer que je vous ai attaché. J'ai juste peur qu'il vous arrive quelque chose, vous êtes capable de tout, du meilleur comme du pire. Que ferais-je si un jour vous ne rentrez pas?

- Alors vous comptez me garder constamment attaché?

- Non! Je veux que vous restiez ainsi jusqu'à ce que vous me parliez, jusqu'à ce que nous trouvions une solution, je suis là pour vous y aider... vous ne pouvez pas fuir continuellement vos démons. »

Holmes semblait tenter de garder sur le visage un masque sans expression. Il faisait cela lorsqu'il était confronté aux plus grands dilemmes intérieurs. Il était tenté de tout dire à son ami mais tout semblait coincé dans sa gorge. Il ne trouvait pas les mots pour expliquer, il était perdu et fatigué.

« Je voudrais comprendre... »

Soudain, Holmes sentit monter en lui une vague de désespoir, comme si chacun que ses efforts étaient vains. Il perdit subitement son sang froid, ce qui fit presque sursauter Watson.

« Vous essayez de comprendre?! Bon sang Watson, je vous l'ai dit, répété! Je ne vous demande pas de me comprendre, je vous demande de... je suis lassé de le répéter... »

Holmes marqua une pause pour tenter de reprendre ses esprit. Watson ne l'avait jamais vu ainsi, si perdu. Il n'avait jamais entendu cette voix qu'il eut en reprenant là où il s'était stoppé. Elle était étouffée, comme s'il luttait contre une boule dans sa gorge pour pouvoir prononcer chaque mot.

« Tout ce qu'il m'est arrivé... tout ceci est hors de vos repères. Vous essayez de me comprendre, mais c'est justement cela que j'essaye désespérément de vous faire entendre... vous ne pouvez pas comprendre. Vous ne pouvez pas vous y identifier. Vous êtes un homme qui aime faire preuve d'empathie, vous vous sentez coupable parce que vous ne pouvez justement pas faire preuve d'empathie avec moi... tout simplement parce que vous ne comprenez pas, vous ne pouvez pas comprendre. Ce genre de chose est... hors de vos repères... des autres aussi... je ne vous demande pas de me comprendre. Je ne veux pas que vous compreniez. Je ne sais pas quoi dire pour que cela rentre dans votre tête... si vous fermez les yeux et tentez d'imaginer... que verrez-vous? Rien. C'est la vérité, vous ne verrez rien, vous ne pouvez pas imaginer, comprendre... voir ce que cela peut créer... à moins de l'avoir vécu vous-même... quand cela vous arrive, vous perdez votre identité, votre capacité à compatir avec autrui... vous devenez quelque chose d'autre, votre esprit... »

Holmes se stoppa à nouveau. Il pivota pour faire dos à son ami. Watson sentit son coeur se serrer atrocement en le voyant passer visiblement ses mains sous ses yeux. Même si c'était lui qui souffrait de ses démons, il tentait toujours de protéger son ami, allant jusqu'à lui faire dos car il ne voulait pas le traumatiser de sa détresse, de son chagrin qu'il s'obligeait à intérioriser.

« Excusez-moi. Je suis fou, vous le savez déjà depuis longtemps... je ne suis pas responsable, j'ai bien le droit de dire des bêtises

- Vous n'êtes pas fou Holmes... vous avez besoin d'aide.

- Alors que dois-je faire?

- Je l'ignore...

- Donnez-moi de quoi oublier! Mon Dieu j'ai... j'ai... j'ai quarante-cinq ans aujourd'hui... si je vis jusqu'à soixante ans, il me faudra vivre encore quinze ans, c'est long. Comment vais-je faire? Comment vais-je y arriver? »

Holmes semblait plonger dans les plus obscurs recoins de son âme, penser à ses secrets les plus enfouis qu'il s'obligeait à lui cacher. Watson, lui, restait interdit.

« Comprenez que je n'aurai rien à faire de ces années si je dois vivre constamment dans la peur.

- La peur de quoi? »

Holmes se tut à cette demande. Il se tut. Il n'arrivait décidément pas à lui dire ce qui l'oppressait, il n'y arrivait pas. Watson le vit, dos à lui, passer de nouveau ses mains sur ses yeux.

« Comprenez... si... on pouvait vivre le reste de ses jours... d'une autre manière... »

Le détective marqua une pose de quelques secondes.

« Se réveiller par une douce matinée et savoir que... »

Sa voix tremblait, elle semblait prête à se briser.

« On recommence à vivre... »

Watson se leva pour s'approcher de son ami qui s'interrompit encore quelques secondes.

« Que le passé est oublié, envolé en fumé... commencer une nouvelle vie... »

Le médecin serra ses bras autour du corps du détective.

« Je ne sais plus comment m'y prendre... même pour survivre... »

Watson serra un peu plus fort ses bras autour de Holmes. Il posa son menton sur son épaule pour regarder par dessus. Sur la fenêtre, des gouttes tombaient depuis un long moment, elles semblaient diminuer depuis quelques minutes.

« La pluie va bientôt cesser et tout ce qui est ici va revivre et va respirer... vous aussi si vous vous laissez aller.

- Malheureusement je pense qu'il n'y a que moi que l'orage ne rafraichira pas... nuit et jour la pensée que j'ai perdu ma vie et mon contrôle sur elle m'oppresse comme un esprit malveillant... j'ai bêtement gaspillé le passé en sottises et le présent... le présent hé bien... c'est maintenant. »

Holmes se tut quelques instants encore. Il posa ses mains sur les bras qui enserraient son torse.

« Et le présent est absurde... et mon amour, que dois-je en faire? Est-ce que je dois renoncer à ça aussi? »

A ces mots, Watson tourna brusquement son visage vers le sien. Les pommettes et les joues de Holmes étaient humides des traces des larmes qu'il avait essuyé pour tenter de les lui cacher. Le médecin le regardait sans réellement comprendre. Il ressentait un pincement au coeur, celui-ci semblait de nouveau ne pas savoir à quelle vitesse battre. Holmes lui adressa un regard avant de détourner les yeux vers la fenêtre et recommencer à parler, tentant de retrouver un sourire et une expression, sinon malicieuse, du moins normale alors que ses pupilles, troublées, semblaient incapables de se concentrer sur un point fixe.

« Non... c'est mon seul vrai sentiment positif dans cette vie et... voilà qu'il se meurt... »

Holmes ferma les yeux, ses lèvres tremblèrent quelques secondes avant qu'il ne baisse la tête, tentant vainement d'empêcher quelques larme de s'échapper de son regard.

« Si à cause de cela je vous perd...

- Vous ne me perdrez pas. Je vous le promet. »

Holmes serra sa poigne sur les bras de son ami alors que celui-ci enfouissait son visage dans son cou quelques secondes. Watson posa un léger baiser sur la mâchoire du logicien.

« Puissions-nous faire table rase du passé...

- Et remettre le couvert avec d'autres. »

Les deux hommes ne purent s'empêcher de rire doucement.

« Vous voilà déjà plus en forme, vous continuez de dire des idioties... »

* * *

Voilà pour le septième chapitre, désolé de ralentir le rythme, mais on est dans la périodes des fêtes, faut m'excuser x'D ! Et je pense pas qu'il y ai des gens qui, à Noël, attendent le chapitre d'une fic x'D!

Enfin bon, j'espère que ce chapitre vous a plut, comme le dernier, sur celui-ci je doute beaucoup... j'espère tout de même qu'il vous plaira xS... Si on ne se "revoit" pas avant, Joyeux Noweeel et Bonne année 8D!


	9. Chapitre 8

La nuit fut difficile pour Holmes. Toujours hanté par ses cauchemars, ils semblaient se prolonger lorsqu'il se réveilla et sentit la chaîne enroulée autour de son corps. Incapable de retrouver le sommeil et un calme acceptable, il se leva pour errer dans le salon. L'inconfort de l'entrave lui donnait l'impression qu'elle s'était resserrée autour de sa taille comme un serpent qui chercherait à l'étouffer. Pendant un temps, il tenta de trouver de quoi crocheter la serrure du cadenas, il poussa un long rire frustré en se rendant compte à quel point Watson avait été méticuleux dans son travail pour le garder prisonnier. Il était épuisé, il avait besoin de repos, il en avait besoin depuis longtemps mais il était dans l'incapacité de savoir comment trouver un semblant de paix. Il n'avait sûrement pas encore tout essayé, loin de là, mais trouver de nouvelles idées d'échappatoires dans sa situation, surtout en étant attaché, était loin d'être chose facile. Cette chaîne autour de sa taille le rendait plus nerveux qu'il ne l'aurait pensé, retrouver un calme complet semblait impossible, il gardait toujours un sentiment d'oppression.

Il s'assit à terre, aux côtés de la base de sa chaine. Il n'y avait aucun bruit au dehors contrairement à lorsqu'ils étaient en ville, la nuit était calme, trop calme pour être rassurante. Ne rien entendre autour de lui à part les sons que lui même pouvait produire lui rappelait atrocement l'enfer qu'il avait vécu et qu'à présent, il tentait de fuir. Soudain, comme il le redoutait depuis qu'il avait ouvert les yeux, il sentit une présence, des sons qu'il savait imaginés par son cerveau mais qu'il était dans l'incapacité de nier, d'ignorer et encore moins de faire disparaître. Il ferma les yeux, appréhendant ce qu'il savait arriver. Il sentit encore une fois son corps devenir un peu plus faible, comme toujours lors de ses crises, le clouant au sol, l'empêchant de fuir. Il pouvait encore tenter de se lever pour s'échapper, mais l'entrave de métal lui ôtait tout espoir. Ignorant ce qu'il faisait réellement, il prit dans ses mains quelques unes des larges mailles de fer pour les serrer de toutes ses forces. Il sentait son cœur battre comme s'il voulait s'arracher à sa poitrine en sentant à présent une présence plus proche, un souffle mort, comme un dernier soupir sur son cou. En se crispant, il tira sur la chaîne qui, elle-même en tirant violement sur sa base déclencha un bruit sourd et fort de métal.

Soudain il ne ressentit plus rien. Ouvrant les yeux, il ne vit aucun des démons censés le chasser. Tout semblait s'être arrêté. Une seconde, il regarda la chaîne dans ses mains puis sa base. C'était comme si ce son de métal sonnait comme une cloche d'arrêt, comme si elle l'avait reconnecté brutalement à la réalité. Il ferma de nouveau les yeux en laissant tomber sa tête contre le mur derrière lui, poussant un soupir de soulagement.

oOo

En se réveillant, Watson ressentit une agréable sensation de chaleur au niveau de ses tibias, descendant sur ses chevilles puis ses pieds. Habituellement l'air matinal, surtout en cette saison, était loin de pouvoir lui laisser le loisir d'une si agréable sensation. A moitié réveillé, il souleva les couvertures pour retenir de justesse un cri de surprise en voyant son ami tout simplement allongé au fond de son lit en boule sur ses jambes. Il se racla la gorge et se mit à parler assez fort pour réveiller l'intrus.

« Est-ce à cause de cette chaîne que vous commencez à vous prendre pour un chien? »

Holmes maugréa en ouvrant un œil trop endormi pour être assassin. Il ne quitta pas sa place, s'appuyant sur un coude pour le regarder, agissant comme si de rien n'était et comme s'il était dans la plus normale des situations alors que Watson lui lançait un regard mi-noir, mi-profondément ennuyé.

« Des explications?

- Est-ce ainsi que vous me remerciez de ma bonté ? Vos pauvres extrémités seraient sûrement gelées sans mon intervention. »

Le médecin poussa un long soupir d'ennui en voyant que Holmes avait repris ses enfantillages de la veille. Le détective, lui, adressa un sourire narquois détestable à son ami. Watson se redressa malgré le poids sur ses jambes pour tenter de se lever mais le détective ne semblait pas l'entendre de la même oreille. Il lui attrapa les chevilles pour le tirer, le remettant automatiquement en position allongée. Le médecin se pinça l'arrête du nez en adressant un regard ennuyé au logicien.

« Holmes, continuez ainsi et je vous étouffe sous un oreiller ou je vous étrangle avec votre chaîne.

- Oh. Si je dois mourir, autant en profiter. »

Watson poussa un grognement d'exaspération en sentant Holmes s'allonger de tout son poids sur lui, posant ses mains l'une sur l'autre sur son torse pour ensuite y poser son menton et le regarder fixement dans les yeux.

« Vous êtes épuisant...

- Mais je n'ai encore rien fait. »

Le médecin poussa un soupir de dépit, son ami avait visiblement décidé de l'ennuyer ce jour-là aussi.

« Puis-je me lever à présent?

- Mais vous êtes si séduisant lorsque vous êtes allongé.

- Holmes...

- Que se passe-t-il encore? Est-ce un crime de dire la vérité? »

Watson se tut quelques secondes en dérivant des yeux, passablement gêné.

« Vous êtes adorable lorsque vous rougissez.

- Je ne rougis pas le moins du monde...

- Alors docteur, ces étranges plaques rouges sur vos joues apparaissent rapidement et s'étendent dangereusement, il faudrait penser à les soigner au plus vite.

- Vous m'ennuyez Holmes...

- Je pourrais vous occuper de la plus agréable des manières mais je ne sais pas si vous seriez d'accord. Vous avez fui si vite hier alors que je commençais. »

Watson planta ses yeux dans ceux de son ami qui le regardait toujours avec autant d'intensité.

« Je souhaiterais me lever à présent, que diable dois-je faire pour que vous me laissiez partir?

- Surprenez moi. »

Watson poussa un nouveau soupir. Il réfléchit un instant puis prit entre son pouce et son index le menton de son ami pour approcher son visage du sien et poser un baiser sur son front. Holmes releva les yeux vers lui, une moue insatisfaite sur le visage.

« Je devine que cela suffira. »

Le logicien bascula pour être allongé à ses côtés, croisant les bras derrière sa tête pour être plus confortable. Il tourna le visage vers Watson pour le regarder se lever, tendant un bras vers lui pour lui passer l'index le long de la colonne vertébrale alors qu'il se redressait, provoquant un mouvement de pivot chez le médecin. Celui-ci adressa un regard furibond de quelques secondes à un Holmes content de lui avant de se retirer pour se préparer. Le détective quitta aussi le lit pour retourner dans le salon, un léger sourire sur les lèvres, content d'avoir trouvé ce qu'il cherchait.

Plus tard, en passant l'encadrement de la porte du salon, Watson ne vit personne. Il fit un nouveau pas en avant puis sentit des chaînes épaisses se resserrer brutalement sur sa cheville. Il n'eut même pas le temps de comprendre le piège dans lequel il s'était jeté qu'il tomba à la renverse alors que l'on tirait le long morceau de métal. Il vit Holmes surgir de derrière le canapé pour se jeter sur lui.

« Je suis désolé. »

Holmes, un sourire diabolique et fier aux lèvres, ouvrit la chemise de son ami. La fierté sur son visage fut aussitôt remplacée par l'incompréhension totale et la frustration.

« Que diable faites-vous encore Holmes?!

- Tout à l'heure en m'appuyant sur votre torse, j'ai distinctement senti que vous portiez une clef autour de votre cou, où est-elle?

- Je dors avec cette clef pour ne pas que vous la trouviez, je change de cachette tous les jours, une cachette fixe serait trop facilement repérable pour vous. Je suis allé la dissimuler de nouveau, heureusement que j'ai eu le temps de le faire avant de venir ici...

- Je veux cette clef.

- Vous ne l'aurez pas. »

Tout deux restèrent à se regarder dans les yeux plusieurs secondes avant que Watson ne reprenne la parole d'une voix dure.

« Étranglez-moi avec votre chaîne si cela vous chante, je ne dirai rien. De plus, avec moi mort, vous serez incapable de retrouver la clef qui est assurément hors de votre portée. Alors, vous comptez continuer vos caprices encore longtemps ou est-ce que vous allez vous décider à agir en adulte? Je vous l'ai déjà dit, quoi qu'il arrive, je ne vous détacherai pas. »

Le médecin articula syllabe par syllabe ses derniers mots. Holmes referma les pans de la chemise de son ami qui la saisit d'une main pour la garder fermée alors qu'ils se relevaient.

« Vous allez commencer à me coûter cher en chemises si vous continuez ainsi.

- C'est vous qui me provoquez.

- Évidemment, tout est encore une fois de ma faute...

- Exactement. »

Watson lança un regard consterné à son ami qui l'observait avec une attention dangereuse.

« Puis-je savoir ce qui se passe encore dans votre cerveau malade?

- Je n'ai pas cherché cette clef partout... »

Le médecin recula d'un pas avec un air menaçant sur le visage qui défendait son ami d'approcher alors que son regard descendait sur son corps.

« N'y pensez même pas... je vous confirme que je ne la cache pas sur moi, je vous prierai de respecter mon intimité.

- Après tout ce que nous avons déjà partagé ensemble...

- N'y pensez même pas... »

Holmes poussa un faux soupir déçu en dérivant son regard de son ami.

« Dommage, dommage... »

Watson se retira pour aller changer sa chemise encore une fois malmenée. Il ne fut pas surpris en face du miroir, alors qu'il venait d'enfiler un rechange et commençait à le boutonner, de voir le détective derrière lui qui l'observait.

« Je m'en doutais. Puis-je savoir ce que j'ai de si intéressant?

- Oh, tout. »

Le médecin le sentit venir dans son dos, posant son menton sur son épaule pour regarder dans le miroir en face d'eux. Holmes poussa un léger soupir en regardant leur reflet.

« Votre peau est parfaite.

- Mis à part ce petit souvenir ramené d'Afghanistan. »

En disant cela, Watson tira un peu sa chemise pour dévoiler la cicatrice de balle qu'il avait pris durant la guerre, une large cicatrice qui couvrait une grande partie de son épaule droite. Sa largeur était due à une infection qui avait amené des complications graves. Malgré tout, Watson lui devait beaucoup. Sans elle, Holmes et lui ne se seraient sûrement jamais rencontrés, il serait resté militaire de métier. S'il ne l'avait pas eue, Holmes ne lui aurait pas parlé, ne serait pas venu le voir en devinant immédiatement d'où il revenait, ils n'auraient pas passé ensuite des heures à discuter ensemble, ces heures qui menèrent le détective à l'inviter à vivre avec lui. Watson n'avait jamais su pourquoi Holmes lui avait demandé d'emménager, surtout si vite. Fatigué de la solitude peut-être, qui sait. Depuis, ils étaient inséparables ou presque.

« Ce n'est pas grand chose. »

En disant cela, Holmes montra son bras droit dont il avait remonté la manche jusqu'au coude. Sa main et son bras étaient couverts de cicatrices, la plus large étant celle laissée par les menottes soudées à ses poignets, retirées par Watson qui avait dû écorcher cette partie, laissant une affreuse cicatrice irrégulière, moulant parfaitement ses veines et ses muscles visibles sous la nouvelle couche d'épiderme presque transparent. Sa peau pâle faisait ressortir toute ses cicatrices dans une palette de dégradés de rouges et de roses du plus foncé au plus pâle, souvent quelques nuances de violet étaient aussi visibles. Le détective eut une moue embêtée exagérée, presque amusante durant une seconde. Il posa sa main sur la cicatrice de son ami pour la cacher, son stigmate dans le creux de sa paume contre la marque plus profonde sur l'épaule de son ami, l'ancien orifice de balle.

« La voilà disparue. »

Watson sourit un instant. Dans le reflet du miroir, il regardait avec attention les balafres qui recouvraient le bras et la main de son ami, ainsi que quelques unes visibles sur son cou qui remontaient de son col jusqu'à derrière ses oreilles et sur sa gorge, fendant plusieurs fois sa pomme d'Adam. Il devinait aisément que cette vue n'aidait en rien Holmes à se relever de son traumatisme. Jamais le logicien n'avait fait de commentaire sur ses cicatrices, ne s'en était plaint ou n'avait donné son avis dessus. Holmes agissait comme s'il ne les voyait pas, il devait sûrement tenter de limiter ses regards sur son corps. S'il commençait à regarder, jamais il ne finirait et les mauvais souvenirs le feraient repartir dans une autre catatonie morbide.

Étrangement, même si les cicatrices de Holmes étaient impressionnantes de par leur nombre, leur diversité et leur taille, jamais Watson n'avait eu de sentiment de répulsion ou de dégoût, il ignorait pourquoi. Sans doute car Holmes était son ami et qu'en tant que médecin, peu de chose arrivait à l'écœurer. Son regard sur lui n'avait pas changé, il n'avait pas peur de le toucher, à part au début où il craignait de le blesser ou de lui faire mal. Cela devait aussi aider Holmes de voir que Watson ne le regardait pas comme une bête de cirque aux monstres. Parfois son regard sur le corps du détective était douloureux, parfois il pouvait y laisser transparaître un peu de pitié, mais ce n'était pas constant, c'était même rare.

Holmes appuya sa joue dans les cheveux et le cou de son ami. Le médecin, lui, sentit un frisson lui parcourir le corps tout entier au contact prolongé de leurs cicatrices, comme si elles échangeaient leurs histoires dans une espèce d'électricité statique plus qu'agréable. Plus le temps passait, plus les paroles de Holmes, même si elles semblaient lancées en l'air pour le provoquer et le mettre mal à l'aise, prenaient un sens. D'habitude, le logicien ne disait rien par hasard, cette fois ne devait donc pas faire exception. Depuis que Holmes était revenu, un nouveau lien en plus de l'ancien semblait s'être créé. Watson se rendait vraiment compte de l'importance de son ami pour lui. Il l'avait perdu une fois, pensait-il définitivement. C'est à ce moment-là, durant la disparition de son ami qu'il s'était réellement rendu compte de l'importance de ce qu'il avait perdu. Grâce au ciel, il avait eu droit à une deuxième chance qu'il avait parfois l'impression de gâcher.

La vie n'était pas des plus faciles depuis que Holmes était rentré mais elle lui suffisait et c'était celle dont il avait fait le choix. Plus les jours passaient, plus il se remettait en question, il se demandait quels sentiments il ressentait réellement, il était perdu, troublé et les tentatives de Holmes pour le déstabiliser, ses petits jeux troublants, étaient loin de l'aider à savoir où il en était. Il ne savait pas quoi penser, ce qu'il devait faire, s'il devait accepter quelque chose. Il était dans un intense brouillard et il ignorait comment même commencer à voir à travers. Cela n'avait pas très grande importance pour le moment, il devait avant tout parvenir à soigner son ami, après, ils aviseraient.

Watson posa une main sur celle de Holmes pour la serrer doucement avant de continuer de fermer sa chemise. Le détective fit une moue déçue en retirant sa main de son épaule.

« Serait-ce possible que vous réussissiez à survivre durant une journée sans moi?

- Comme j'en ai vécues tant d'autre sans vous avant de vous connaître docteur. Pourquoi cela?

- L'une des première fois que nous sommes passés dans la bourgade à quelques lieux d'ici, j'ai croisé un de mes fidèles clients qui me demandait de venir le voir dans sa maison de campagne à cette date. Je ne peux décemment pas vous traîner enchaîné en ville...

- Moi qui étais pourtant sûr que vous adoriez me tenir en laisse... détachez moi donc.

- Bien essayé mon vieil ami mais c'est hors de question. Si vous préférez que je reste en votre compagnie, je peux toujours annuler, vous êtes peut-être ligoté mais toujours en droit de faire une demande.

- Je pense ne pas encore être assez vieux pour être sénile et gâteux, je peux encore m'assumer seul. Peut-être même que je me porterai encore mieux sans vous, vous êtes toujours un aussi médiocre médecin qu'écrivain. »

Watson sourit, en même temps amusé, en même temps irrité par le comportement de son ami. Il détestait la façon de Holmes de dire ce mot "médiocre", le plaisir qu'il prenait à le prononcer était palpable, il adorait voir le médecin frissonner et son poil se hérisser à l'entente de ce mot et de ce ton qui, à ses oreilles, était pire qu'une craie grinçant sur un tableau.

« A vous entendre, je serais mauvais en tout.

- Je n'ai jamais dit cela... »

Watson adressa un regard à son ami qui le regardait avec insistance, un sourire malsain sur le visage.

« Malheureusement, je n'ai pas encore pu voir l'étendue de toutes vos capacités cachées. Il se peut que vous me dissimuliez bien des choses que je ne désire que découvrir si vous m'en laissiez l'occasion. Il faut bien occuper ces nuits froides d'automne menant à l'hiver et nous sauver mutuellement d'une mort certaine par hypothermie en gardant bien collée l'une contre l'autre la peau de nos corps dont la flamme ne demande qu'à être vivifiée. »

Le médecin secoua la tête à l'attention de son ami en déviant les yeux de son regard fixe et perçant.

« J'étais sûr que l'idée vous plairait, souligna le détective.

- Je n'ai jamais dit cela.

- Pas la peine.

- Vous êtes effectivement en parfaite santé, je peux vous laisser une journée...

- Seul, attaché tel un chien en laisse à un piquet, attendant patiemment le retour de son bien aimé maître...

- La meilleure des choses avec vous est que vous n'avez pas le sens du dramatique... profitez-en pour couper votre tignasse, cela devient intolérable.

- Je commence à m'y habituer et à l'apprécier, personnellement. »

En disant cela, pour énerver son ami, le détective passa une main dans sa chevelure qui tombait sur ses épaules, cachant son cou, puis son torse et son dos, tombant entre ses omoplates.

« Par pitié Holmes... vous ressemblez à un barbare.

- Un barbare? Je ne fais donc pas penser à une charmante demoiselle?

- Avec une barbe de trois jours...

- Je vous l'accorde, mais ce n'est qu'un détail qui ne fait pas de moi quelqu'un d'autre, tout comme ma chevelure. »

Watson poussa un soupir, Holmes tentait toujours d'avoir raison en toute circonstance. Le logicien s'approcha de son ami pour passer un bras autour de ses épaules en lui adressant un sourire.

« Je ne suis qu'un raseur de première, j'espère que vous me pardonnez.

- Je commence à avoir l'habitude depuis le temps. »

Watson vit son ami détailler son visage quelques longues secondes avant de frictionner son épaule et de se décoller de lui.

« Allez, au travail médecin médiocre, et fainéant de surcroît. »

Watson finit de s'habiller pour s'en aller. Holmes l'accompagna jusqu'à la porte d'entrée. C'est à ce moment-là que le médecin se tourna vers lui pour lui parler une dernière fois.

« Êtes-vous sûr que je peux m'en aller toute une journée sans crainte ?

- Oui. Même si je préférerais que vous me libériez.

- Ce qui est hors de question.

- Je m'en doutais.

- Disons que je vous fais subir une homéopathie à un stade extrême. Je veux que vos angoisses, vos cauchemars, vos absences guérissent. Pour cela, il faut que tout ce qui vous rappelle ce que vous avez vécu ne soit plus un élément déclencheur de "panique". À commencer le fait d'être attaché, plus le temps passera, moins vous ressentirez d'oppression et de stress. Votre cerveau cessera d'assimiler cela à ce que vous avez vécu ou du moins les souvenirs qui seront engendrés seront "inoffensifs". Cela m'aide aussi à vous garder en vue.

- Espérons que vos théories se révèlent exactes mon si médiocre médecin. »

Watson adressa un léger sourire à son ami avant de se retourner pour partir. Le détective posa une main sur la nuque du médecin en signe d'au revoir. Holmes le regarda partir avant d'entrer dans la maison. De nouveau soucieux, il espérait profondément que Watson ne se trompe pas. En attendant, il allait devoir passer une longue journée seul avec ses démons qui n'attendaient que ce moment pour resurgir.

* * *

Voilà pour le chapitre huit, un chapitre calme je l'avoue mais c'est uniquement pour mieux se corser après 8D. Il va y avoir un gros contraste avec le suivant, là, je voulais ne pas recommencer avec les contrastes extrêmes en un seul chapitre et puis il aurait été très long avec tout ce que je veux mettre dans le suivant. J'avoue, c'est un peu "mou" et surtout sentimental avant tout ^^. merci encore de votre lecture et n'hésitez pas à le laisser vos avis encore une fois :3 !

Noyeuuuux Joël et Bonne Année en passant 8D!


	10. Chapitre 9

Tout d'abord : Bonne année 8D!

Ensuite, je tenais à vous donne un conseil pour ce chapitre, il est a lire après (ou avant au choix mais après je pense que c'est mieux ^^) avoir relut le chapitre où Watson va voir Quin dans sa prison. Ces deux chapitre sont très liés :P

* * *

Cela faisait des heures que Watson était parti, laissant Holmes dans une solitude qu'à ce moment-là, il aurait aimé être totale. Assis encore une fois à terre, près de la base de ses chaînes, il réfléchissait. Il se demandait comment faire partir définitivement ces démons qui le détruisaient, le tuaient à petit feu. Toujours à l'affût du moindre bruit, du moindre craquement, la maison de campagne grinçante n'avait rien de rassurant, mêlant dangereusement ses illusions à la réalité, les mélangeant au point qu'il lui soit impossible de différencier les sons que son cerveau créait et ceux que le logement répétait inlassablement. Rien n'apparaissait encore à ses yeux mais il sentait cette tension, ce soudain sentiment de faiblesse prendre possession de lui sans qu'il ne puisse faire quoi que ce soit.

Il ferma les yeux en alignant son dos avec le mur derrière lui. Pour la première fois, il retomba volontairement dans ses souvenirs, les investigations qu'il avait menées, les autres victimes de son bourreau. Aucune, aucune à part lui n'avait survécu. Il se revoyait enquêter, il se remémorait les éléments de réponses mais il voyait surtout les corps mutilés de ceux qui le hantaient, ceux qu'il n'avait pas pu sauver. Ceux qu'il fuyait : Les démons de son incapacité. Ils le suivaient comme des fantômes, des âmes qui demandaient juste qu'on les regarde, qu'on les écoute, qu'on se rappelle d'eux, qu'on les venge, qu'on les sauve. Tout ce qu'il s'était promis de faire mais où il avait échoué. L'incarnation cruelle de son incompétence, ses regrets, ses remords, sa culpabilité. Tout ce qui concernait sa seule faiblesse, son seul point faible, une chose qu'il avait toujours gardée au fin fond de lui même, qu'il avait cachée: son regret de n'avoir pu sauver les victimes de ses enquêtes, de ne pas avoir pu user assez utilement de son intelligence, d'avoir laissé faire cela à tous ces corps qu'il avait vu tout au long de sa vie. Un jour, un seul homme avant Quin l'avait mis en garde de cette faiblesse, de cette fragilité qu'il avait pu deviner. Avant Quin, Henri Blackwood avait su voir en lui à quel point cette fragilité capable de lui faire perdre la raison comme cela avait fini par arriver, pouvait parfois affecter son jugement, ses actes. À quel point il était acharné à arrêter les meurtriers avant qu'ils ne mettent leurs plans à exécution.

Pour lui la mort n'était pas une réponse acceptable lorsque la vie d'un enfant, d'une jeune femme, d'un mari et de tant d'autres étaient en jeu. Ces démons de son incapacité lui rappelaient à chaque pas ses erreurs, combien de fois il avait échoué, combien de gens étaient morts par sa faute et uniquement la sienne, même si depuis des années il se tuait à la tâche, de ces nuits blanches entières, tenu éveillé par des drogues diverses plus instables les unes que les autres pour enquêter, comprendre. Et toutes ces actions, ces arrestations qu'il payait en sentant sa vie menacée à chaque instant et qu'il entraînait la seule personne qui comptait réellement à ses yeux. Lorsqu'il ne travaillait pas, il s'isolait dans la pièce la plus noire en tentant les expériences les plus farfelues et compliquées pour tenter de se protéger du monde qui le détruisait. Il n'était pas stupide ou bercé d'illusions, il savait que le monde était cruel et qu'à chaque instant quelqu'un d'autre mourait, il ne se pensait pas capable de changer le monde mais au moins de l'améliorer en mettant sous les verrou ces êtres méprisables qui s'octroyaient le droit de voler la vie d'innocents.

Tous ces démons enchaînés en lui, Quin les avait libérés. Il avait plongé ses mains dans son moi intérieur, avait cherché au plus profond de son âme et les avait extirpés sans pitié pour qu'ils le hantent à chaque instant. Lui rappelant à quel point il pouvait être profondément faible, impuissant, incapable, insignifiant, misérable. Ils lui rappelaient sa simple condition d'être humain, lui qui, auparavant, pouvait être plus fier que le roi des rois.

Une boule nouant sa gorge, ses sentiments premiers amplifiés, il rouvrit les yeux. Il ne sursauta même pas, ni ne sentit son cœur se crisper de peur en voyant s'exposer à ses yeux un nouveau corps mutilé. Il se rappelait de lui aussi, un homme, jeune, une vingtaine d'années tout au plus. Il voyait ce corps, dont le vrai était à présent sous terre, ramper vers lui avec difficulté. Au début, on aurait presque cru qu'il voulait simplement de l'aide. Ses cheveux normalement blonds comme les blés étaient ternis par le sang séché et la saleté. Sa peau était d'un blanc cadavérique translucide, ses veines étaient toutes visibles sous sa peau là où il n'y avait pas de blessures, des endroits rares. Autour de son ventre, il portait des barbelés, c'était ce qu'il l'avait tué. Quin avait fini par découvrir sa faiblesse. Être attaché le paniquait, il aurait tout fait, tout, pour se libérer de ses liens. Pour l'achever, il lui avait enroulé des barbelés sur toute la surface entre ses hanches et sa taille, il avait fini par le regarder se débattre comme un diable pour se libérer, si fort, qu'il avait fini par s'éventrer lui-même avec ces fils de fer tranchants comme des rasoirs.

Holmes le regarda approcher sans tenter un mouvement de fuite, sans rien dire. Il savait qu'il méritait ce qui allait venir. Lorsque l'adolescent fut assez près, il tendit le bras vers lui pour poser sa main sur son visage mort. Il avait l'impression de toucher de la glace. Il regarda le jeune homme. Il semblait triste, profondément désolé, ses plaintes ressemblaient à des sanglots, à des pleurs. À le voir ainsi, il avait tout d'une bête blessée qui cherchait désespérément de l'aide, un peu de chaleur, de réconfort. Il était mutilé au point d'en devenir effrayant malgré lui, mais il n'était qu'une victime. Encore une des victimes de son incapacité, un de ceux qu'il n'avait pas pu sauver. Il avait échoué, c'était de sa faute et à présent, il subissait le courroux de ces personnes qu'il avait promis de protéger mais il n'en avait pas été capable. Il ignorait s'ils réclamaient vengeance ou lui en voulaient, ils ne disaient jamais rien, ils pleuraient comme s'ils faisaient cela malgré eux. Qu'ils ne voulaient pas lui faire du mal mais que quelqu'un devait payer pour leurs souffrances, que quelqu'un devait regretter pour tout cela. Avant ce moment-là, il avait peur mais à présent ce n'était plus le cas, il semblait accepter. Il leur pardonnait ce qu'ils lui faisaient et il acceptait de subir leurs maux.

C''était sûrement l'un des plus étrange sentiment qu'il puisse exister, mais ce qu'il y avait de plus effrayant chez ces "créatures" n'étaient pas qu'elles pourraient vous torturer, vous mutiler, mais que vous pourriez ressentir de la peine pour elles alors qu'elles le faisaient.

Il sentit une main froide tremblante se poser sur la sienne pour ensuite s'immobiliser avant de lui retourner violemment la main qu'il sentit se déboîter de son poignet. Il serra les dents, étouffant un gémissement. Il ne bougea pas non plus lorsqu'il vit l'autre main de la chose s'armer d'une lame quelconque qu'elle enfonça dans la plissure reliant son bras et son avant bras, pour ensuite glisser le tranchant vers son poignet, découpant sa chair pour y laisser une blessure qui ne laissait aucune autre issue que la mort. Holmes laissa malgré lui échapper plusieurs gémissements de souffrance, la douleur étant insupportable. À bout de souffle, il sentit que l'on lâchait son bras pour prendre l'autre et lui faire subir le même sort. Cette fois-ci, ses gémissements devinrent des cris, il avait mal, il voyait son sang couler hors de son corps rapidement, lui laissant un sentiment de fourmis dans les extrémités ainsi que l'incapacité de bouger ses membres. Il entendit la lame tomber à terre. Il sentit ensuite des mains lui prendre le visage, le caresser. À travers le brouillard de ses pupilles, il put voir encore cette expression de tristesse, de désolation, entendre aussi ces sanglots alors que les mains froides comme la mort agrippaient ses cheveux avec force pour lui éclater le crâne avec violence contre le mur. Holmes gémit, la douleur le désorienta une seconde, il sentait du sang couler dans ses cheveux. Au fil des coups, il sentait sa boite crânienne se fendre dans une succession de bruits macabres et une douleur abominable.

Il lui semblait entendre un bourdonnement étrange qui se répétait et s'amplifiait au fil des secondes. Tout avait commencé par ce cauchemar de souffrance, mais quelque chose, déchira en l'espace d'un instant le voile de cette réalité. La souffrance était partie soudainement, à part une migraine lancinante. Il était toujours à terre. Il avait les yeux fermés, la tête posée contre le mur et ses mains étaient crispées dans ses cheveux. Il percevait aussi une autre paire de mains posées sur les siennes, l'une d'entre elle s'affairait à soutenir sa tête meurtrie. En rouvrant les yeux, il vit le visage paniqué de Watson. Ce bourdonnement qu'il entendait correspondait aux intervalles durant lesquels il ouvrait les lèvres pour lui parler. Il ne comprenait rien à ce qu'il disait, il était presque totalement sourd puis le son revint rapidement alors que son ami le secouait.

« Bon sang Holmes, réagissez! »

Le détective poussa un gémissement en lâchant son crâne douloureux alors que le médecin ne semblait pouvoir se calmer.

« Je savais que je ne devais pas partir, je le savais! Mais qu'est-ce qui vous a pris? »

Holmes adressa un regard absent à son ami en lui adressant la parole d'une voix douloureuse.

« De quoi parlez-vous mon ami?

- De quoi je parle?! Avant même de rentrer dans la maison, j'entendais un bruit répétitif de coups, dès que j'ai eu un pied à l'intérieur je vous ai vu en train de vous fracasser le crâne contre le mur! Qu'est-ce qui vous a pris bon sang?! »

Holmes resta silencieux. Il avait été pris en flagrant délit et ignorait quoi dire. Watson, lui, poussa un soupir désespéré en prenant le visage de son ami dans ses mains.

« Je vous en prie, je vous en supplie, parlez-moi... je ne suis pas un enfant, je suis votre ami, je ne suis pas une personne fragile qui serait détruite au moindre petit mot. Je suis un homme fort et capable, j'en suis convaincu, de vous aider, mais pour cela il faut que vous me parliez. J'ai aussi beaucoup changé durant votre absence. Quand j'ai commencé à vous chercher, je me suis forgé un nouveau caractère plus dur, vous l'aurez remarqué, je suis bien plus fort qu'auparavant. Peut-être que dans le passé, supporter ce genre de situation m'aurait été impossible mais à présent j'en suis capable, je veux savoir ce qui vous ronge, je veux savoir, quoi qu'il m'en coûte, ce qui vous met dans un état pareil. Je peux vous aider, ou du moins je ferai de mon mieux. Je vous le promets... »

Holmes garda encore une fois le silence, pesant le pour et le contre. Il était perdu, il ne savait pas quoi faire, son cœur se serrait à la pensée de risquer de perdre définitivement son ami. Perdre sa confiance puis qu'il décide de fuir même s'il lui promettait le contraire.

Le logicien acquiesça lentement en fermant les yeux. Il se sentait accablé d'une vive angoisse causée par ce que ses dires pourraient engendrer. Ils se redressèrent ensemble pour s'asseoir à la table du salon. Pour occuper ses mains et focaliser son esprit sur quelque chose, Holmes se saisit du couteau à cran d'arrêt qui y était posé. Plus tôt, il s'en était servi pour tenter vainement d'ouvrir la serrure du cadenas qui fermait sa chaîne.

Un silence pesant s'était installé entre les deux hommes. Plus les secondes passaient, plus il semblait difficile de le briser. Leur tension et leurs angoisses respectives à l'attente ce qui devait être expliqué scellaient toujours un peu plus leurs lèvres. La seule chose qui perturbait ce silence de mort était le bruit métallique du couteau dont Holmes s'amusait à sortir et entrer la lame. Il s'arrêta soudainement en la repliant une dernière fois. À ce moment-là, Watson ouvrit les lèvres pour dire quelque chose mais il fut interrompu par son ami, plus rapide que lui.

« Venez. »

En prononçant ces mots, Holmes désigna la chaise près de lui, Watson ayant préalablement décidé de lui faire face. Le médecin s'exécuta, aussi curieux qu'anxieux à l'idée de ce qui allait se passer. Une fois assis sur la chaise, Holmes se tourna vers lui, accoudé à la table, le couteau à la lame rétractée en main. Watson, de son côté, se demandait s'il était bien prudent de laisser son ami dans son état actuel avec un tel objet.

« Vous m'avez dit que vous me considériez comme un frère... mais aussi que m'aimiez, n'est-ce pas? »

Watson se tut. Il ne savait pas quoi répondre. Il se rappelait de cette nuit où Holmes était devenu fou de rage et avait perdu tout contrôle de ses actes à ces mots, mais ce qui le troublait le plus était que plus les jours passaient, plus il hésitait sur la signification réelle de ses mots, de ce sentiment qui le troublait de plus en plus.

« N'est-ce pas? »

En déviant son regard du couteau vers les yeux du détective, il se rendit compte à quel point il était sérieux et que ces mots qu'il avait prononcé plus tôt le travaillaient lui aussi. À tel point qu'il avait besoin d'une réponse pour continuer.

« Oui.

- Et est-ce que vous étiez sincère en disant ces choses? »

Watson garda encore le silence quelques secondes, les yeux plongés dans ceux de son ami. Il était troublé, il ne pensait pas avoir à faire immédiatement le point sur ce qu'il pouvait ressentir et donner une réponse directe. Il déglutit et malgré lui, une réponse passa ses lèvres.

« Oui, je l'étais.

- Et est-ce toujours d'actualité?

- Oui. »

Encore une fois, cette réponse avait traversé ses lèvres sans qu'il ne puisse rien contrôler, comme si quelque chose en lui le forçait à les prononcer même s'il pensait ne pas être sûr de lui à ce sujet. Comme si quelque chose en lui, quelque part le savait. Il vit l'expression de Holmes changer légèrement et un léger sourire apparaître sur son visage, disparaissant une seconde plus tard comme un éclair.

« Si vous m'aimez, posez votre main sur la table. »

Le médecin s'exécuta, le regard toujours plongé dans celui de son ami. Sans que leurs yeux ne se décrochent de ceux qui leur faisaient face, Holmes se remit à parler.

« Paume vers le haut. »

Hésitant une seconde, Watson s'exécuta. Il retint un sursaut en voyant son ami ouvrir le couteau d'un geste sec. Holmes baissa les yeux vers la main du médecin. Il changea son couteau de main pour pouvoir s'accouder plus confortablement à la table alors qu'il retraçait les lignes de la paume de son ami du bout de la lame effilée. Sans dévier son attention de sa besogne, il reprit encore une fois la parole.

« Et vous me faites confiance? »

Après une légère inspiration pour se rassurer, Watson donna sa réponse de la voix la plus sûre d'elle possible.

« Oui. »

Holmes poussa un soupir presque imperceptible alors qu'il immobilisait la lame.

« Je pense que vous ne devriez pas. »

Watson serra les dents, retenant un gémissement de douleur en sentant la lame se planter profondément à la base de son pouce. Il retint de justesse un cri lorsqu'il la sentit lui trancher la paume jusqu'à la base de son auriculaire. Tentant de se ressaisir suite au choc et à la souffrance, il vit avec surprise Holmes s'infliger lui-même la même blessure avant d'attraper sa main blessée pour coller leurs entailles l'une à l'autre.

« Maintenant que vous ayez menti ou pas, c'est trop tard. Nous sommes frères à présent, nous partageons tout. »(1)

Watson eut du mal à décrocher ses mâchoire l'une de l'autre, sous l'effet de la douleur et la surprise. Il lui fallut plusieurs secondes pour pouvoir articuler quelques mots sans tenter de reprendre sa main de celle de son ami, serrant même ses doigts autour des siens.

« Je ne pense pas que vous soyez malade ou fou. Je pense que vous avez besoin d'aide... »

Ils restèrent encore une fois silencieux, le regard plongé dans celui de l'autre. Plus les secondes passaient, plus le sang qui coulait de leurs paumes se mêlait l'un à l'autre sur la table et dans leurs veines. Holmes finit par lâcher la main de son ami qui reprit la parole.

« Est-ce que vous êtes décidé à me parler à présent? »

Le médecin se leva, quittant la pièce quelques secondes le temps de trouver deux pièces de tissus pour leur mains. Il en tendit une à Holmes qui l'attrapa automatiquement pour la rouler en boule et la serrer dans son poing blessé. Watson, lui, épongea sa blessure douloureuse avant d'enrouler la bande provisoire autour de sa paume. Holmes garda les yeux plantés dans ceux de son ami, pesant encore une fois le pour et le contre. Il n'avait plus le choix, il se devait de parler, que ce soit pour lui ou pour Watson, tous deux atteignaient leurs limites, l'un en patience, l'autre en forces.

« Ce n'est pas moi qui ai fait ça. »

C'était une voix des plus étrange que le médecin entendit de son ami, une voix peu sûre et faible. Chaque syllabe paraissait plus difficile à prononcer l'une que l'autre comme si les énoncer était un acte atrocement douloureux sur le plan physique et moral. Chaque son devait passer par une boule d'angoisse coincée dans la gorge du détective. Watson déglutit avant d'encourager son ami à parler d'un geste de la main et de quelques paroles d'une voix douce.

« Expliquez-moi ce que vous voulez dire par là. »

Holmes décrocha son regard de celui du médecin. Il en venait au point qu'il n'arrivait même plus à le regarder dans les yeux. Il ressentait une multitude de sentiments différents. De la fatigue, de l'angoisse, de l'anxiété, de la peur, de la honte aussi.

« Vous rappelez-vous de ces sentiments que je vous ai décrits lorsque la vue me faisait défaut?

- Oui. Vous disiez ressentir des présences et... entendre des voix. »

Le médecin avait peur de comprendre ce qu'il se passait et qu'il n'avait pu deviner avant. Holmes reprit la parole au même timbre qu'avant.

« Juste après que j'ai retrouvé la vue, ces sensations n'ont fait qu'empirer... je me suis mis à voir des choses, à avoir des hallucinations atrocement réelles. »

Le médecin déglutit avec difficulté, tentant d'encourager de nouveau son ami à parler.

« Qu'est-ce que vous voyez? »

Holmes repensa soudainement à toutes ses crises hallucinatoires qu'il avait eues, ces sensations, tout cela sembla le vider de tout et le décourager en quelques instants.

« Cela n'a pas d'importance, ils sont morts à présent.

- Je vous en prie Holmes... parlez-moi. »

Lançant un regard à son ami, le logicien vit la lueur de supplique qu'il y avait dans ses yeux. Il lui fallait entendre, il lui fallait savoir coûte que coûte.

« Je voudrais que vous essayiez de me décrire ces crises... »

Holmes serra un peu plus le poing pour tenter de faire sortir les mots de sa gorge serrée.

« Cela commence par des sensations de présences, des bruits. Puis ensuite, une impression de froid glacial dans la tête... cela descend le long de ma colonne vertébrale, dans mon ventre et dans mes mains puis cela finit par mes jambes. Dans ces moments-là, je me sens atrocement faible, j'arrive à peine à bouger. Puis je vois ces... choses, ces... créatures... »

Le logicien se stoppa quelques instants avant de reprendre son récit d'une voix tremblante.

« Ce sont des morts, des victimes de cet homme. Je vois leur corps mutilés, leurs visages... je les vois s'approcher de moi puis lorsqu'ils sont assez près... ils me blessent, me torturent, m'infligent des blessures, non pas uniquement pour me faire souffrir mais dans le but de tuer. Vous ne savez jamais quand ils vont attaquer... vous voyez juste comment... je suis un esprit logique, je sais parfaitement que ces choses n'existent pas, je le sais parfaitement... mais le savoir n'enlève rien à la douleur, à l'horreur que j'éprouve lorsque j'ai ces hallucinations... je le ressens physiquement, je ressens tout, c'est... insupportable. »

À l'entente de ces mots, Watson se figea. Les souvenirs de son entretien avec Quin dans sa cellule refirent surface. Il sentit une nausée violente le prendre en se rendant compte à quel point ce meurtrier savait ce qu'il faisait et atteignait ses objectifs. Il ressentait aussi de la tristesse de voir son ami ainsi torturé. Lui n'avait jamais eu aucune hallucination mais il imaginait à quel point tout cela devait être atroce d'être plongé dans les méandres sombres d'une autre réalité, qui, même si elle illusoire et le résultat de son propre cerveau, est aussi impossible à contrôler et à fuir. Il comprenait à présent pourquoi Holmes essayait de fuir ses démons en allant se battre, la douleur qu'il pourrait éprouver sous les coups d'un autre homme ne serait sûrement pas aussi grande que celle infligée par ses propres démons intérieurs. Et sûrement plus supportable que son sentiment de culpabilité que la douleur réelle lui faisait oublier quelques instants. Il se sentait idiot de n'avoir pu traverser la couche du déni professionnel et relationnel qui avait empêché son ami d'exprimer ses inquiétudes les plus intimes plus tôt. Même si Holmes soutenait le contraire, il savait qu'il avait une grande part de responsabilité dans ce qui lui était arrivé, de droit, de devoir, il se devait de réparer sa faute, de l'aider à s'en sortir.

Il avait aussi peur. Il avait peur que ces hallucinations deviennent de plus en plus violentes, qu'elles soient constantes, que son ami plonge dans un état de démence dont il ne pourrait plus jamais ressortir. Beaucoup de gens avant lui, imposant le silence à leur mal par peur de ne pas pouvoir ne serait-ce que faire confiance à quelqu'un, avaient fini dans cet état. Le problème était que même s'il était médecin, il ignorait comment faire pour que tout cela cesse, à part tenter de calmer son ami et lui redonner confiance ainsi qu'un espoir de guérison. Watson resta silencieux tout comme Holmes. Il finit par prendre sa main dans laquelle il serrait la pauvre boule de tissus qu'il lui fit lâcher. Il la prit pour la retourner, prenant un côté du tissus qui n'avait pas encore été souillé pour éponger doucement la blessure.

« On dit que... plus l'image d'un homme de lui-même est atroce, plus ses démons intérieurs le seront. »

Watson disait cela à voix haute comme s'il venait de se rendre compte à quel point cette phrase pouvait être vraie. Holmes ne répondit pas tout de suite. Il se contenta de regarder son ami s'occuper encore une fois de ses blessures comme il avait pris l'habitude avec les années de le faire, sans rien dire, sans rien demander en retour. Watson avait l'air grave et inquiet, il fut profondément soulagé de ne voir aucune expression de crainte à son égard.

« C'est sûrement vrai.

- Ce n'était pas de votre faute. Il les aurait eus, que vous soyez là ou non. Dites-vous que sans vous, cet homme aurait continué, vous avez certainement sauvé la vie de beaucoup de personnes.

- Trop sont morts par ma faute.

- Que voulez-vous dire? »

Holmes garda le silence quelques secondes avant de répondre. Il n'avait encore jamais parlé de ce qu'il avait vécu dans sa prison.

« Cet homme avait pris une habitude durant ma captivité. Il ramenait d'autres victimes... chaque fois qu'il en ramenait une, il venait me voir, me la présentait. J'étais aveugle, je ne pouvais qu'imaginer leurs visages et leurs souffrances mais croyez-moi, on est bien plus gêné par ce qu'on ne peut pas voir et juste imaginer malgré nous... il disait que c'était une des innombrables victimes que je n'avais pas pu sauver, qu'il avait choisi celle-ci pour moi. Que je devais savoir qu'elle allait souffrir puis mourir par ma faute. Après cela, il l'emportait dans une autre pièce, une salle de torture. Il m'arrivait parfois d'entendre des cris, mais le reste du temps, c'était un silence des plus total qui régnait. Puis, une durée de temps semblant variante passait et il ramenait son supplicié dans la pièce où j'étais pour qu'il y meurt... après quoi il emportait son cadavre et en ramenait un autre... »

Watson ferma les yeux une seconde, un haut le cœur le reprenant soudainement ainsi qu'une vive colère noire mêlée d'une haine profonde.

« Il me disait aussi que j'étais celui qu'il avait le plus aimé. »

Le médecin déglutit avec difficulté. Il comprenait à présent pourquoi la réaction de son ami lorsqu'il lui avait dit qu'il l'aimait avait été si violente. Jamais il n'aurait soupçonné que ce monstre soit allé aussi loin dans le seul but de voir souffrir Holmes et de le détruire, au point que la plus douce des paroles lui rappelle les plus sombres souvenirs. Il attrapa la main non blessée de son ami pour la serrer doucement, tentant de faire preuve de soutien.

« Comment faisiez-vous pour ne pas avoir peur? Comment avez-vous tenu si longtemps? »

Holmes se tut un instant pour rassembler ses pensées avant de tenter de donner une réponse qui aurait du sens.

« Quand vous êtes dans une prison et quand vous ne croyez plus en rien, la seule solution pour traverser cette nuit interminable est d'avoir un plan. Rester concentré. Rester lucide. Pourtant, il arrive un moment où la douleur psychologique et physique est telle que pour survivre, Il faut se laisser aller... se laisser aller à la folie... à partir de là, vous ne pouvez plus rien contrôler même si vous le vouliez. Personnellement, je ne le voulais pas. Dans cet enfer, ce qui m'a permis de survivre, vous vous moquerez sûrement de moi ou direz que je suis ridicule, était votre voix. J'entendais très souvent votre voix, elle m'accompagnait, et même si ce n'était qu'un mirage que la folie a créé, elle me permettait d'espérer sortir un jour de cette prison glaciale. Votre voix m'a guidé. C'est idiot, cela parait fou, mais cette création, cette folie a réussi à me donner la force de rester en contact avec la réalité et de me rappeler qu'il y avait quelque chose d'autre au-delà de la souffrance, au delà de cette prison. »

Watson resserra un peu sa main autour des doigts de son ami qui commençaient à se crisper légèrement autour des siens. Il ressentait une étrange sensation dans tout son corps, surtout concentré dans son torse, à penser que Holmes avait tenu rien qu'avec l'illusion de sa voix et le simple espoir de le revoir.

« Pourtant, dès que je suis sorti, cette folie qui m'avait permis de tenir s'est mise à me traquer pour me garder et me faire souffrir, me faire payer pour quelque chose... c'est ainsi que, sortant de nulle part, ils firent leur entrée...

- N'y pensez plus à présent. Visiblement quand je suis avec vous, tout se passe bien, vous n'avez pas d'hallucinations.

- Pour combien de temps encore? »

Le médecin se tut. C'était ce que lui aussi craignait, que ces délires hallucinatoires continuent jusqu'à devenir incontrôlables et constants.

« Je l'ignore... mais maintenant que vous m'en avez parlé, nous pouvons chercher ensemble un moyen de minimiser ou vous de vous exorciser de ce problème. Avez-vous... déjà pu stopper une de ces crises?

- Oui, une fois.

- Comment?

- Nous étions ici, c'était en pleine nuit, je n'arrivais plus à trouver le sommeil. Je me suis rendu dans le salon. C'est à ce moment là que j'ai eu une vision mais j'ai réussi à la réprimer en tirant sur ma chaîne, le bruit du métal m'a en même temps replongé dans le souvenir de ma prison mais a aussi chassé "la chose" qui m'en voulait. Je me suis justement dit à cet instant que votre idée de thérapie du mal par le mal pouvait se révéler être efficace... Mais pour me "soigner", il faudrait aller bien plus loin que tout cela. »

Holmes réfléchit quelques instant, cela faisait un moment déjà que cette idée folle lui trottait dans la tête. Maintenant qu'il avait parlé à Watson, il était temps de mettre ce plan fou à exécution.

« Pourriez-vous faire quelque chose pour moi?

- Tout ce que vous voudrez...

- J'ai eu... l'idée folle, que vous considérerez sûrement comme suicidaire, de vouloir recréer dans un environnement contrôlé ce que cet homme m'a fait subir. Je ne parle pas des tortures physiques, j'en aurais sûrement assez eues... mais uniquement de l'environnement. Vous l'avez dit vous même, si je n'assimile plus ces éléments à ma période d'emprisonnement, il se pourrait que je guérisse. »

Watson considéra son ami un moment. Il semblait sûr de lui soudainement. De son côté, le médecin craignait que cela ne traumatise encore plus Holmes.

« Je ne sais pas si cela est une très bonne idée...

- Il faut au moins que je l'essaye. Vous avez commencé en m'attachant, le résultat a été concluant, il faut donc continuer.

- Holmes, le monde, la santé mentale, les traumatismes ne sont pas que des statistiques.

- Et si cela l'était?

- Tout n'est pas calculable dans ce monde, il y a des choses qui ne peuvent être gardées sous contrôle, vous ne savez pas l'impact que cela peut avoir sur vous.

- Justement, je veux le savoir. Et je veux que vous m'y aidiez. »

Le médecin resta silencieux, le regard de Holmes se faisait de plus en plus insistant. Il semblait avoir retrouvé de l'espoir par le soulagement d'avoir été écouté.

« Je vous en prie... »

Encore une fois Watson se tut. Il ne savait pas quoi dire ou faire. Il avait peur que quelque chose ne se passe mal, que cela puisse empirer son état, mais Holmes semblait si sûr de lui et confiant tout à coup qu'il ne put dire non.

« Bien... je vous y aiderai... mais si vous devez recréer ce genre de situation, je pense que vous aurez besoin de quelque chose. »

Le médecin fit signe à son ami de le suivre jusque dans sa chambre. Il s'assit sur son lit pour ouvrir le tiroir de sa table de chevet pour en sortir un objet enroulé dans un morceau de tissus qu'il déplia. Holmes, debout en face de lui, déglutit avec difficulté en reconnaissant l'objet.

« Je vous avoue que... j'ignore pourquoi je l'ai gardé. »

Le détective saisit dans ses mains l'objet. C'était son ancien masque de fer qui l'avait rendu aveugle durant des mois et qui était sûrement l'élément qui avait le plus contribué à sa folie. Le masque était sale, couvert de sang séché noir, celui qui avait coulé de ses tempes. Il sentait justement celles-ci le brûler aux souvenirs de ce qu'il avait vécu. En regardant dans le morceau de tissus sur les genoux de Watson, il vit les quatre clous qui avaient servi à le maintenir. Il sentit une vague se sensations plus étranges et fortes les unes que les autres monter en lui. Il tendit le masque à son ami qui le prit presque automatiquement.

« Je ne tiens pas à revivre l'expérience de clous se faire enfoncer dans mon crâne. Utilisez une sangle que vous tiendrez avec ces clous, autant qu'ils puissent être utile. »

À ces mots, Holmes quitta la pièce sans rien ajouter. Watson comprenait parfaitement que son ami lui demandait de faire cela sur le champ, il n'avait jamais été un homme du genre à remettre au lendemain ce qui pouvait être fait le jour même.

Holmes, assis dans le salon, attendant, se disait qu'il avait l'étrange, presque amusante de par son ironie, sensation d'avoir franchi les cinq étapes de la mort chez Quin. Le déni lorsqu'il avait refusé l'idée de s'être fait prendre aussi bêtement, il pensait pouvoir se sortir de cette situation sans problèmes tant il en avait vécues d'autres. La colère par orgueil de s'être fait ainsi avoir par un homme, aussi vil ou intelligent pouvait-il être, et de ne pouvoir lui échapper. La négociation lorsqu'il avait tenté de trouver une solution pour se sortir de son enfer, allant même à marchander sa libération avec son bourreau. La dépression lorsqu'il s'était sentit si seul dans cette prison physique et morale, lorsque l'extérieur et son ami lui manquaient atrocement. L'acceptation enfin lorsqu'il s'était laissé aller à la folie. Pourtant il semblait qu'effectivement, quelque chose avait été laissé en plan, qu'il y avait quelque chose à finir.

Holmes resta ainsi silencieux, méditant sur ses pensées qui lui paraissaient aussi futiles que dérangeantes. Il vit son ami arriver avec le masque en main, légèrement modifié. Ensemble, ils prirent un moment pour organiser ce qui devait être fait. La nuit eut le temps de tomber et d'arriver à son point le plus sombre. Holmes retira sa chemise pour se rappeler la sensation de froid constante qu'il avait ressentie dans sa prison. Il détestait le contact de la chaîne épaisse serrée autour de ses hanches contre sa peau. Watson lui tendit le masque pour qu'il puisse le mettre.

« Non. Je voudrais que ce soit vous qui le mettiez. Quand vous aurez fini, utilisez la chaîne pour aussi entraver mes poignets. »

Sans poser de question ni résister, le médecin s'exécuta. Il plaça le masque sur les tempes de son ami qui recula violemment sur le coup. Son esprit lui avait imposé l'image de son bourreau lui immobilisant la tête pour le lui poser sur ses yeux avant de l'immobiliser en enfonçant les clous épais dans son crâne.

« Êtes-vous sûr que vous allez bien? Nous pouvons encore tout arrêter.

- Non... allez-y... »

Hésitant une seconde, Watson obéit, remettant le masque sur son visage, le privant de sa vue. Il le ferma ensuite, serrant la sangle à un point désagréable, causant une certaine douleur à son porteur. Holmes commença à sentir une désagréable sensation de déjà vu en sentant son ami serrer une partie de la longueur de sa chaîne autour de ses poignets. Le logicien lui fit vaguement signe d'aller s'asseoir plus loin. Il sentait une tension monter en lui de plus en plus grande, commençant à retrouver les sensations de son ancienne prison. Le silence total de la campagne hivernale amplifiait ce sentiment de malaise, lui rappelant le silence total entre les cris de souffrances qu'il lui semblait entendre résonner entre ses oreilles. Il recommençait à avoir cette sensation de froid le reprendre.

« Parlez...

- Pardon?

- Parlez! Dites ce que vous voulez mais parlez... »

Ainsi brusqué, Watson mit quelques secondes à pouvoir user de sa voix. Il tenta de rassurer Holmes de paroles douces pour l'aider, il lui semblait qu'il soit logique qu'il puisse vouloir entendre ce genre de choses. Soudain, sans prévenir, une coupure de courant le déstabilisa, le faisant se taire quelques instants. Le logicien se pétrifia, il sentait la légère chaleur dégagée par les lampes disparaître, les plongeant dans une pénombre ainsi qu'un froid total et brusque qui empira le malaise qu'il ressentait déjà. Par instinct, il trouva où son ami était assis. Il rampa jusque-là, agrippant ensuite de ses bras la jambe du médecin pour s'imprégner de sa chaleur et tenter de garder contact avec la réalité.

« Je vous en prie, n'arrêtez pas... »

Watson continua donc de parler sans s'interrompre. Il proposa plusieurs fois à Holmes d'arrêter mais celui-ci ne voulait rien entendre et refusait de le lâcher pour qu'il puisse se lever. Plus les secondes puis les minutes passaient, moins il semblait l'entendre. Il entendait Holmes commencer à pousser des gémissements douloureux, plusieurs fois il lui demanda ce qui n'allait pas mais il n'avait aucune réponse, il ne semblait plus l'entendre.

Plus les secondes passaient, plus Holmes souffrait. Il avait l'impression que ce qu'il ressentait était bien pire encore que tout ce qu'il avait pu vivre dans toute sa vie. Il avait aussi l'impression de ressentir toutes les douleurs et toutes les souffrances des personnes auxquelles il avait fait du mal, tout au long de sa vie. Ses gémissements devinrent des cris, alors qu'il lui semblait que tous les os de son corps se brisaient et se reprisaient, il avait l'impression de brûler vif. Puis cela se calma légèrement un instant pour recommencer. Il se crut revivre en quelques minutes ce qu'il avait vécu en huit mois d'emprisonnement. Tout s'empira ensuite. Il perdit tout contact avec la réalité. Il n'entendait plus la voix de Watson, il n'avait plus la sensation qu'il le tenait.

Plongé dans une autre réalité, il avait l'impression que tout ce qu'il avait vécu avec Watson ces dernières semaines n'avaient été qu'une illusion, qu'il était toujours dans sa prison. Il toucha son masque sur ses tempes, s'effondrant en sentant les clous enfoncés. Il n'avait plus la chaîne autour de ses hanches, il avait retrouvé ses menottes soudées à ses poignets. Puis il entendit le grincement de la porte. Il savait ce que cela voulait dire, il savait qui l'avait franchie. Il sentit qu'on coupait ses chaînes puis qu'on attrapait sa mâchoire puis cette voix qui avait été sa seule compagne hors des cris, du silence puis de la folie.

« Il reste encore une étape. »

Il était épuisé, à bout de forces. Il ne pouvait plus bouger, il ignorait même s'il en avait envie. Son corps entier le faisait souffrir, son cœur aussi, n'arrivant pas à croire que tout cela, que ces semaines n'avaient été qu'un mirage. Si cela était le cas, c'était la chose la plus belle mais aussi la plus cruelle qu'il ait jamais endurée. Il sentit qu'on soulevait son corps presque avec tendresse, sans geste brusque, sans coup. Puis qu'on le sortait de sa pièce pour entrer dans une autre. Il sentait qu'on l'allongeait sur le ventre, sur une table inconfortable, une barre de fer lui appuyait désagréablement contre le ventre. Puis on tira un de ses bras pour emprisonner son poignet déjà enchaîné dans une autre entrave de métal, l'autre bras subit le même sort puis ce fut le tour de ses chevilles. Il tenta de bouger une fois mais il était totalement bloqué, il ne se débattit pas plus. Il sentit une main gantée le caresser le long de la colonne vertébrale jusqu'au creux de ses reins. Il était si épuisé qu'il ne put crier lorsqu'il sentit une lame entailler profondément sa chair contre cet os sur une petite longueur.

« Cela ne fera mal qu'un instant. »

Il sentit le métal froid d'un instrument qu'il reconnut aisément comme étant des ciseaux se glisser dans la fente laissée par la lame puis découper sa peau avec patience jusqu'à sa nuque, laissant des flots de sang couler sur ses flancs pour s'écraser à terre dans un clapotement irrégulier. Il n'eut la force que de pousser quelques gémissements, étourdi par la douleur si atroce qu'elle lui donnait la nausée. Il sembla que pendant des heures, il sentit les ciseaux découper chaque parcelle de sa peau pour la détacher ensuite de chacun de ses muscles. Plus les secondes passaient, plus il souffrait puis, comme un homme qui meurt, il sentit son corps atteindre le paroxysme de la détresse physique. Tout ce qui s'en suivit ensuite, il n'y avait pas de mot dans le langage humain pour le décrire, du moins pas à ce moment-là.

Au même instant, cela faisait plusieurs minutes que Watson appelait son ami, sans succès. Il ne répondait à aucun de ses appels puis soudain il sentit tout le corps de Holmes se raidir, se crisper plusieurs minutes avant de se relâcher complètement, tombant à terre dans un bruit sourd. Encore une fois, Watson appela son ami sans qu'il ne réponde. Il tâtonna pour trouver son corps, il ne réagissait plus. Trouvant son visage dans les ténèbres, il lui arracha son masque de malheur puis se précipita hors de la pièce, suspectant que la panne vienne d'un fusible qui avait sauté. Il se rendit compte qu'il ne s'était pas trompé, il lui fallut quelques secondes pour rallumer la lumière. Il se rua ensuite dans la pièce pour voir dans quel état était son ami.

Il ne put retenir un hurlement de surprise, de stupéfaction en voyant Holmes à terre. Son expression, ses yeux, il n'avait jamais rien vu de tel. Sur le coup, il craignit le pire, une mort subite, mais il vit rapidement qu'il était vivant. Son expression était totalement relâchée, ses yeux ne clignaient plus, ils étaient immobiles, rivés sur un point fixe. Watson se mit à genoux à ses côtés. Il ignorait ce qui se passait, jamais il n'avait rien vu de tel. Holmes était vivant mais dans un état qu'il définirait de transe. Il ne voyait plus rien, n'entendait plus rien, ne ressentait plus rien de ce qui l'entourait. Il tenta de le faire réagir, tester ses réflexes, sans succès, il n'avait aucune réponse. Ses pupilles ne réagissaient même plus à la lumière, elles étaient si dilatées qu'elles semblaient faire son iris entier.

Plusieurs fois, il tenta de le réveiller sans y arriver, quoi qu'il fasse, il lui était impossible de le faire revenir à lui. Il lui répéta plusieurs fois que si c'était une plaisanterie, elle n'avait rien de drôle, qu'il avait peur et qu'il fallait qu'il se réveille. Il sentait la panique, l'angoisse monter en lui. Il quitta la pièce quelques secondes encore, le temps de sortir la clef du cadenas de sa cachette pour le libérer, dénouant ses poignets au passage, lui disant que si c'était cela qu'il voulait, il avait gagné. Lui faire ressentir une telle peur uniquement pour cela était stupide et cruel.

Watson posa sa main sur le torse de son ami, son cœur battait lentement mais régulièrement, sa respiration avait adopté le même rythme. Il sentit des larmes de peur que cet état soit définitif monter dans ses yeux. Il attrapa la main blessée de son ami dans la sienne qui portait la même entaille, retirant la bande autour de sa main pour garder leurs blessures jumelles en contact dans l'espoir fou que cela le ferait réagir. Durant un temps, il le supplia de se réveiller puis il attendit, il n'y avait plus que cela à faire: attendre. Et espérer.

Il fallut près de trois heures pour que Holmes ait une inspiration plus profonde que les autres et qu'il cligne des yeux, ses pupilles reprenant soudainement une taille normale. À peine eut-il commencé à réagir que son ami posa sa main sur sa joue pour tenir son visage. Il tenta de hurler une menace à Holmes pour le mettre en garde de lui refaire une peur pareille mais il s'effondra alors que sa voix mourait dans sa gorge et que des larmes coulaient sur ses joues. Le logicien était calme, si calme et paisible en cet instant qu'il paraissait méconnaissable. Il glissa sa main dans la nuque de Watson pour plonger son visage humide dans son torse. Sa main remonta pour caresser doucement ses cheveux alors qu'il lui murmurait quelques mots à l'oreille.

« Tout ira bien à présent... »

* * *

(1) J'ai lu qu'à cette époque, une "légende" courait sur le fait que la folie se transmettait par le sang. C'est évidemment faux mais beaucoup de médecins, surtout en Angleterre, soutenaient cette thèse. Le fait aussi de mêler son sang à celui de quelqu'un d'autre par une blessure était "courant" les deux personnes devenaient alors "frères de sang", partageaient tout. On était conscient à l'époque que les maladies se transmettaient par le sang, c'était donc un acte de grande confiance et à haut risque.

Voilà pour ce chapitre, j'espère qu'il vous à plut, ça fait un moment que j'attendais de l'écrire ;P. Je pense que vous avez remarqué que j'ai parlé de Henri Blackwood. Dans l'adaptation de Guy Ritchie, j'ai relevé que Blackwood analysait de manière pertinente (du moins je le pense), le caractère de Holmes lorsqu'il est venu le voir dans sa prison, lui disant qu'il voyait en lui une fragilité inquiètante, qu'il pourrait finir perdre la raison sous la culpabilité car il serait dans l'incapacité de sauver les victimes à venir.

On se rapproche de la fin mais on y est pas encore :D. Je sais, j'ai des idées de gars complètement cinglé et incompréhensibles mais ça va s'éclaircir avec le temps, j'espère quand même que cela vous a plut :D

J'ai mal aux yeux, je vois des lettres partout, s'il y a des petites incohérences et des fautes, vous m'excuserez, je corrigerais ça plus tard, là, j'ai pas le courage, désolé x'D...


	11. Chapitre 10

Après les événements de ce soir-là, tous deux s'étaient soutenus pour s'allonger dans l'un de leur lit, sans regarder lequel, le plus proche, c'est tout ce qu'ils savaient. Ils étaient exténués autant l'un que l'autre. L'un épuisé par son stress, l'autre par ses hallucinations et son état catatonique. À peine eut-il la tête allongée sur le lit que Watson s'endormit, partant dans un sommeil aussi lourd que profond, il en avait atrocement besoin avec tout ce qu'il s'était passé.

Le lendemain, il se fit réveiller par l'appel répétitif et irritant de son nom. Ouvrant les yeux à moitié, il vit juste en face de son visage, celui de son ami. Cette vision à laquelle il ne s'attendait pas au réveil le fit sursauter légèrement, ajoutant du désagréable à la pénible besogne de se réveiller. Il remarqua que Holmes était accroupi à terre, les bras croisés sur le bord du lit, le menton posé dessus et le regardait, amusé. Une fois qu'il fut un peu éveillé et que les souvenirs de la veille lui revinrent brutalement en mémoire, il tourna la tête vers son ami pour lui demander comment il allait. Avant qu'il ne puisse dire quoi que ce soit, il fut coupé dans son élan par Holmes, se relevant pour écarter d'un coup sec les rideaux, déployant une violente lumière qui agressa momentanément les yeux du médecin à peine sorti du lit. Rien que ce geste ne ressemblait en rien au détective. Holmes était plus du genre à les fermer pour s'isoler dans une pièce plongée dans la pénombre la plus complète qu'au contraire les ouvrir.

« C'est une magnifique journée! Vous ne devriez pas dormir durant celle-ci, ce serait gâcher. »

Watson fixa son ami, il fut aussi surpris et ravi que choqué et désemparé de voir s'exposer à ses yeux un Holmes de bonne humeur, plein d'entrain, tout bonnement rayonnant. D'ailleurs, il nota que c'était sûrement l'une des seules fois qu'il était debout avant lui, il était très rare que ce soit lui qui attende qu'il se lève et encore moins le réveille. Il se demandait combien de temps il avait pu rester ainsi à l'observer dormir.

« Vous avez l'air... radieux. Est-ce que vous êtes sûr que vous allez bien? »

Le détective eut un petit rire amusé en s'approchant du lit pour s'allonger à ses côté, dos posé contre le mur, les bras croisés derrière sa nuque.

« Quelle question paradoxale. Je me sens... parfaitement bien. Vivant, libéré. L'une des raisons est sûrement que vous avez enfin décidé de me retirer cette satanée chaîne. »

Étrangement, même s'il était soulagé et ravi, cet état euphorique inquiétait plus Watson qu'il ne le rassurait. Il se demandait comment et pourquoi il était dans cet état. Holmes le regardait fixement, il avait l'air véritablement amusé de l'inquiétude inutile de son ami.

« Détendez-vous docteur, vous n'avez plus à vous inquiéter de rien, je me sens aussi bien et enthousiaste qu'un jeune imbécile de vingt ans. »

Watson garda le silence un instant. Il était complètement déboussolé, il ne comprenait plus rien. La veille au soir, son ami était littéralement au bord du gouffre et le voilà ce matin revigoré, comme si on lui avait insufflé une nouvelle vie.

« Je devine que je devrais m'en réjouir mais étrangement... êtes-vous sûr que vous allez bien?

- Encore une fois, oui. Je me sens réellement en pleine forme. »

En voyant la sincérité dans le regard et le sourire de Holmes, Watson ne put que le croire et espérer que cette fois, il ne se trompait pas. Il lui semblait impossible qu'un être humain puisse simuler une telle joie de vivre, un tel bonheur. Le médecin le vit se lever pour quitter la pièce en lâchant quelques mots avant de prendre sa pipe entre ses lèvres.

« Debout, vous êtes déjà un médecin médiocre, par pitié, ne rajoutez pas paresseux. »

Toujours perplexe mais surtout déboussolé et totalement perdu, Watson se leva pour se préparer et rejoindre son ami qui fumait sa pipe en l'attendant, assis dans un fauteuil du salon. Il s'approcha pour prendre place dans celui à ses côtés. Il sursauta en sentant Holmes saisir son poignet. Il le vit retourner sa main douloureuse, dévoilant que l'estafilade de sa paume recommençait à saigner sans qu'il ne s'en soit rendu compte, il avait aussi oublié de la bander.

« Qu'est-ce que je disais? Tellement médiocre qu'il ne peut même pas prendre soin de lui-même. »

Légèrement agacé par ses critiques, le médecin tenta de reprendre sa main mais Holmes ne lui en laissa pas l'occasion.

« Je devine que vous avez pris votre mallette avec vous, vous la traînez partout. Je peux peut-être vous raccommoder. Il est déjà dur de recoudre d'une main mais si en plus vous n'êtes pas gaucher, vous n'avez aucune chance d'y arriver. »

Soupirant un instant, Watson indiqua l'endroit où était sa mallette. Le détective alla la prendre pour la ramener aux côté du médecin blessé. Il l'ouvrit pour prendre du fil et une aiguille chirurgicale.

« Est-ce que vous savez au moins ce que vous faites? »

Holmes planta l'aiguille dans la paume du médecin avant même de répondre. Watson poussa un léger soupir de surprise et de douleur au picotement qu'il ressentit.

« Vous les Londoniens, petits hommes fragiles du sud... toujours à vous inquiéter de tout. D'où je viens, on se soigne comme on peut, on ne va pas chercher à broder joliment la peau comme une bonne femme. »

Watson sentit une chaire de poule d'irritation se former sur sa peau. Il détestait quand Holmes prenait un accent Écossais ainsi dans le seul but de l'irriter, cela lui hérissait le poil de manière très désagréable. Plongeant dans la provocation, il prit une voix et un air hautain digne du pire aristocrate britannique.

« Vous me faites rire très cher... n'est-ce pas dans votre... pays que les hommes portent des jupes? Et vous me parlez de broder comme une femme, c'est un comble... moi je ne me travestis pas. »

Holmes releva les yeux vers ceux de son ami. Il fut légèrement surpris de voir l'air fier de lui et empli de défi du médecin. La pipe toujours en bouche, il sourit en coin en enfonçant malencontreusement l'aiguille un peu trop profondément dans la paume de Watson.

« C'est fort, c'est fort... je commence enfin à déteindre un peu sur vous. J'espère profondément que cela n'est pas réciproque, je ne tiens pas à avoir des manières.

- Vous vous êtes réveillé et préparé de bonne heure, donc cela est bel et bien réciproque, j'en ai peur. »

Holmes prit un air faussement choqué et indigné, imitant un instant l'accent de son ami.

« Je penserai à attendre que vous vous leviez la prochaine fois, très cher. »

Watson ne put s'empêcher de rire légèrement. Cela faisait longtemps, trop longtemps qu'il n'avait pas ri ni vu son ami réellement bien, lui-même. Quoi que soit la cause de cet état, il la remerciait de tout cœur et priait pour qu'il persiste. Rapidement, il sentit le logicien finir de le recoudre puis couper le fil pour achever sa besogne. Regardant sa main, il sourit en voyant que, même si Holmes s'amusait à lui faire peur en mimant de grands gestes maladroits et peu sûrs, il s'était particulièrement appliqué à faire chaque suture. Il prit ensuite la main du détective pour retirer le tissus qu'il avait enroulé autour de sa paume pour lui rendre la pareille.

« J'espère que cette fois vous ne hurlerez pas comme un cochon qu'on égorge. Il n'y a pas de patients à effrayer.

- Ce n'est pas de ma faute si vous manquez de tendresse avec moi! »

Watson ne put s'empêcher de rire un instant devant la comédie de son ami.

« De tendresse...

- Qu'y a-t-il? Les travestis du nord ont un cœur eux aussi.

- C'est cela, c'est cela... en attendant, cessez de bouger autant.

- Pourrais-je quémander une friandise si je suis sage ?

- Non.

- Pourquoi cela?!

- Parce que je suis... comment dites-vous déjà? Un médecin médiocre, voilà. Maintenant arrêtez de gigoter. »

Mimant une mine boudeuse, le détective obéit en le laissant finir de recoudre sa main.

« Je devine que je n'ai pas le choix... après tout, vous êtes si médiocre que si je bouge, vous risqueriez de m'éborgner. Je ne tiens pas à mourir jeune! »

À ces mots, Watson éclata de rire sous les yeux incompréhensifs du détective.

« Mourir jeune... »

Le médecin se ravisa en voyant l'expression profondément aussi surprise que vexée et mécontente de Holmes qui le fixait qu'un regard atrocement noir en grinçant des dents. Il tenta de toute ses forces de ne pas se mettre à rire de nouveau en s'excusant, brisant avant qu'il ne commence le silence affreusement pesant qui menaçait de tomber d'une seconde à l'autre.

« Excusez-moi... ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire.

- C'est parfaitement ce que vous vouliez dire...

- Je suis désolé... je suis véritablement désolé... »

Le médecin sentait ses côtes et ses muscles le faire atrocement souffrir alors qu'il commençait à manquer d'air tant il déployait d'énergie à ne pas se remettre à rire, ce qui risquerait de vexer son ami un peu plus.

« Dites ce que vous voulez de mon grand âge, je n'en ai rien à faire, je ne me sens pas vieux moi. C'est vous qui êtes profondément vieux jeu.

- Si vous y tenez... »

Watson se dépêcha de finir son travail, entretenant le silence le plus total, espérant que son compagnon oublie ce petit écart qui semblait réellement l'avoir profondément vexé un instant. À présent, Holmes observait, souriant, le médecin gêné, s'amusant de son malaise.

« Il est impressionnant de constater à quel point il est facile de vous mettre mal à l'aise. Vous savez pourtant parfaitement que je ne vous tiendrais pas rigueur de m'avoir parfaitement bien répondu. Disons que j'aurais préféré l'avoir trouvé moi-même. Je déteins réellement dangereusement sur vous.

- Si vous le dites.

- Oui je le dit, je l'affirme, même. Ce n'est pas trop tôt après toutes ces années. »

Watson sourit, il repensait à toutes ces années qu'il avait passé aux côtés de Holmes. Même s'il y avait eu quelques inconvénients, ces dernières années étaient sûrement les meilleures de sa vie et il n'avait jamais regretté un instant de les avoir vécues en compagnie et aux côtés du logicien.

« Dites-moi, vous qui ne pouvez pas lâcher vos notes, serait-il possible que je vous dérobe un de vos carnet vierge?

- Certainement. Pourquoi cela? Est-ce qu'il se pourrait que je déteigne sur vous aussi et que vous teniez à me suivre dans ma carrière littéraire?

- "Carrière littéraire"... laissez moi rire, ne me dites pas que vous considérez vos écrits comme des œuvres littéraires, elles sont tout bonnement terribles. Ce ne sont pas des rapports d'enquêtes que vous écrivez mon ami, c'est du romantisme de bas étage...

- Je pense que cela suffira. »

Watson lança un regard noir à Holmes, qui, même si cela l'amusait de le voir perdre patience, se tut, gardant un large sourire narquois sur le visage. Le médecin se leva pour aller prendre dans ses affaires un carnet de notes vierge pour le donner au détective. Au moment où celui-ci le saisit d'une main, Watson resserra ses doigts pour l'empêcher de l'emporter, le temps d'avoir la réponse à une question qu'il se posait.

« Puis-je savoir à présent ce que vous comptez en faire? Sans avoir de commentaires sur mes propres écrits, je vous prie... »

Holmes, qui avait entrouvert les lèvres pour laisser échapper de nouvelles critiques qu'il trouvait amusantes surtout parce qu'elles le vexaient, les referma un instant avec une mine boudeuse.

« Il m'arrive parfois de poser sur papier quelques notes, quelques choses que j'ai en tête dans le but de mettre mes idées au clair. Je pense que vous l'avez vu plus d'une fois, même vous n'avez pas la patience de tenter de comprendre ce capharnaüm d'idées farfelues. »

La réponse le convainquant, le médecin lâcha prise. Il vit Holmes se plonger dans l'écriture de ses notes dont il ignorait la nature. Comme il le lui avait fait remarqué plus tôt, la température avait beau être plus que fraîche, le soleil était magnifique, ce qui l'encouragea à aller se dégourdir les jambes à l'extérieur, le temps qu'il finisse d'écrire. En moyenne, ses notes ne dépassaient pas quelques lignes ou une feuille qu'il finissait toujours par détruire. Holmes était un homme du genre à préférer tout garder en tête, cela lui offrait un certain sentiment de sécurité. Au moins, cachées à cet endroit, personne ne pouvait trouver les informations qu'il possédait.

Lorsqu'il revint à l'intérieur de la maison, Watson fut surpris de voir que son ami n'avait pas bougé, il semblait complètement absorbé et très concentré à l'écriture de ses idées. S'il était vrai qu'il avait besoin de mettre ses idées en place, il semblait en ce moment même qu'il avait retenu des informations aussi exactes, d'une précision et d'une abondance telles qu'il était impossible pour un être humain de retenir normalement.

« Je sais qu'il n'y a rien de plus beau qu'un homme dont les mains s'activent, mais si vous pouviez arrêter de me détailler ainsi... c'est très inconfortable. »

Le regard fixé sur les mains à présent immobiles de son ami, Watson releva les yeux vers les siens. Holmes lui adressait un sourire amusé, il semblait véritablement se sentir bien. En regardant les yeux pétillants de vie et de malice du logicien, il avait l'étrange impression qu'il restait le même tout en étant profondément changé. Il avait l'air libéré d'un poids, il semblait heureux. Holmes ferma le carnet pour le poser sur la table à ses côtés alors que son ami se dirigeait vers son fauteuil. Alors qu'il allait s'asseoir, Watson vit le détective se lever pour attraper son avant bras, posant son autre main sur ses côtes. Le médecin lança un regard plus que surpris à son ami qui à présent l'obligeait à marcher pour s'éloigner du meuble pour se positionner en plein milieu de la pièce. Totalement perdu, Watson l'observait toujours sans rien dire, interloqué, intrigué parce qu'il faisait. C'est lorsqu'il sentit la main blessée de Holmes saisir la sienne où une blessure jumelle s'y trouvait et son autre main glisser sur son flan puis derrière ses reins qu'il comprit l'intention de son ami et qu'il se figea en lui lançant un regard désapprobateur.

« Ah non! Croyez bien que je suis très heureux que vous soyez de nouveau plein de vie mais ce n'est pas pour cela que je tiens à danser avec vous, ça non!

- Pourquoi cela?

- Parce que... parce que c'est ridicule! »

Holmes lui lança un regard profondément ennuyé sans le lâcher.

« Et devant qui est-ce que vous vous ridiculisez? Il n'y a personne à part vous et moi, donc pas de raison de vous sentir ridicule. Nous serons deux à nous ridiculiser de toute façon, dites-vous qu'il y a quelqu'un en face de vous qui aura certainement l'air bien plus ridicule que vous ne le serez jamais.

- Je ne veux pas danser.

- Mais une vie sans danse... n'est pas une vie qui vaut la peine d'être vécue.

- Vous perdez la tête Holmes.

- Peut-être... mais vous m'avez sûrement sauvé la vie, alors dites-vous qu'une vie vaut bien une danse.

- Holmes... »

Watson savait qu'il était incroyablement têtu. Il vit son ami lui adresser un regard faussement suppliant.

« Une valse mélancolique le long de l'allée de mes souvenirs? »

Le médecin poussa un long soupir de résignation, sentant le sang lui monter aux joues, déjà gêné de la situation à venir.

« D'accord, une danse mais n'y revenez pas. »

Holmes lui adressa un large sourire satisfait de pouvoir avoir ce qu'il voulait. Brusquement et sans prévenir, il attira Watson contre lui pour coller son corps au sien, ce qui eut pour effet de donner le réflexe au médecin de saisir le détective par les épaules pour le repousser à la distance initiale.

« Pourquoi êtes-vous si loin ?

- Je laisse de la place pour le Saint Esprit.(1)

- Par pitié, épargnez-moi ces pensées prudes, nous ne sommes pas dans un couvent ou un endroit de ce genre. »

Le logicien attira de nouveau son ami à lui pour lui empêcher toute fuite.

« Vous êtes d'un têtu...

- C'est pour cela que vous m'adorez. »

Commençant quelques pas, Watson sentait son esprit se balancer entre amusement et un profond sentiment de gêne.

« Je n'arrive pas à croire que je suis en train de faire cela avec vous...

- Si quelqu'un était derrière la porte, il pourrait comprendre autre chose. »

Le médecin lança un regard exaspéré à Holmes qui, encore une fois, prenait un malin plaisir à s'amuser de sa gêne.

« Ce n'est pas le même sentiment qu'avec une femme en tout cas...

- Je vous trouble?

- Holmes...

- Qu'y a-t-il? C'est possible. Malgré mes cicatrices, j'ai toujours un charme exceptionnel.

- Votre modestie vous étouffera...

- Mon charme est sans doute une cause de votre trouble et vous donne le sentiment que cela n'est pas du tout la même chose de danser avec un homme qu'avec une femme, mais il y a sûrement aussi le fait que les protubérances ne sont pas au bon endroit.

- Ce dont je suis sûr, c'est qu'il y en a au moins une qui n'est pas à moi... »

Watson fixa d'un air accusateur son ami en ressentant une légère pression sur son bas ventre. Holmes n'arrêta pas ses pas une seconde, faisant comme si de rien n'était.

« Je ne suis pas le seul homme irrésistible sur Terre.

- Attendez... viendriez-vous de dire quelque chose de gentil?

- Je l'ignore, qu'en pensez-vous?

- Je pense que cela ressemblait étrangement à un compliment.

- Peut-être... j'ai du mal à parler à cœur ouvert.

- Parce que vous avez oublié où vous l'avez mis?

- Je déteins réellement sur vous... prenez garde à ne pas trop me provoquer, à me répondre aussi bien, vous me plaisez de plus en plus. Encore une réponse de ce genre et je tombe amoureux. »

Entraîné par l'envie de taquiner son ami de nouveau sur pied, le médecin lui répondit d'un ton léger accompagné d'un petit sourire tout ce qu'il y avait de plus innocent.

« Il faudrait d'abord que la flèche de Cupidon atteigne votre cœur. Ce qui sera difficile, la cible est si petite et si dure.

- Touché. »

Holmes adressa un sourire aussi amusé que sincère à son ami. Celui-ci donna ensuite volontairement un air plus sérieux à leur conversation. Il leur arrivait parfois de parler de choses personnelles mais la plupart du temps, ils tournaient le sujet en dérision. Au final, l'un et l'autre savait assez peu de chose sur la vie sentimentale que l'un et l'autre avait pu avoir.

« Depuis quand n'avez vous pas aimé? Je veux dire réellement aimé? »

Holmes eut un léger rire amusé à la question de son cavalier sans stopper ses pas. En voyant l'air sérieux que celui-ci avait sur le visage, il savait qu'il attendait une réponse réelle et n'accepterait pas une autre esquive.

« Je ne sais pas. L'amour m'angoisse. Penser qu'une partie de moi soit contrôlée par quelqu'un d'autre... cela ne me plaît pas réellement. Cela fait longtemps que je ne me suis pas réellement laissé aimé.

- C'est parfois bon de poser les armes. Je trouve qu'aimer est un sentiment réellement merveilleux. Je ne trouve pas que le fait d'avoir une partie de notre âme dépendante de quelqu'un d'autre soit quelque chose de mauvais ou de honteux. Cela ne veut pas dire que vous êtes faible... c'est là le fond de la joie d'amour, lorsqu'elle existe: nous sentir justifiés d'exister... arrêtez de me regarder ainsi, j'ai l'impression que vous vous moquez de moi. »

Le détective rit de nouveau. Il écoutait son ami avec attention bien que par honneur et envie de garder sa réputation intacte même en face de lui, il se devait de paraître distrait et de tourner en ridicule ses dires.

« Je ne me moque pas de vous au contraire. Je trouve que vous êtes adorable. À vous écouter, on croirait un jeune homme qui n'a encore jamais vécu de peine amoureuse. Avez-vous déjà pleuré pour une femme? »

Le médecin se tut quelques secondes. Il garda ses yeux plantés dans les siens en suivant ses pas, son visage se renferma, son expression devint bien plus dure, sombre et sérieuse.

« Non... »

Holmes sourit en coin à la réponse de son ami avant de prendre la parole.

« Ce sont les hommes faibles qui le font.

- Et nous sommes forts.

- C'est ce qui fait de nous ce que nous sommes.

- Des Maîtres de notre domaine.

- Des Seigneurs.

- Seuls... »

Gardant un air distrait sur le visage, continuant toujours ses pas, le détective se contenta de continuer à fixer les yeux de son ami en lui répondant.

« Vous ne serez jamais seul dans mon appartement. »

Watson sourit un instant, faisant retomber l'ambiance un peu plus sombre qui s'était installé.

« Quoi qu'il en soit, je tenais à vous dire que le médecin qui s'est occupé de moi durant ma convalescence était...

- Médiocre.

- Brillant. »

Watson haussa les sourcils en signe de surprise devant les paroles de son ami. D'après son expression, il put déduire qu'il commençait à parler sérieusement.

« Vous avez été excellent. Vous m'avez tenu tête, vous avez été dur, impassible, amer... tous ces idéaux que je me fixe personnellement.

- Vraiment?

- Oui... et cela m'a attristé encore plus que je le pensais. »

Le médecin continua de regarder Holmes, surpris.

« Mais l'homme, le médecin qui est mon ami, mon compagnon depuis des années m'a terriblement manqué durant mon emprisonnement et me manque toujours... terriblement. Effacez cette personnalité qui n'est pas la votre, par pitié, ne devenez pas comme moi. Me le promettez-vous? »

Watson resta silencieux. Les mots étaient coincés dans sa gorge, il ne put qu'acquiescer.

« Bien. Vous êtes un homme fort, je le sais, pas besoin d'être cruel pour le prouver, cela est plus un signe de faiblesse qu'autre chose. Vous avez été dur mais très efficace. Peut-être à présent pourriez-vous laisser tomber cette cuirasse et redevenir vous même avant d'oublier qui vous êtes. »

Holmes semblait reprendre un air légèrement moins sérieux alors que sa gorge se dénouait.

« Votre intérêt pour la spéléologie vous reprend ?

- Non, je voudrais vous emmener dîner.

- Pardon ?

- Et si ce dîner ce passe bien, nous recommenceront, puis une troisième fois, où, là, peut-être je pourrais vous embrasser sur le pas de notre porte. Car cet homme qui m'a terriblement manqué est celui avec qui je tiens à vivre le reste de mes vieux jours. »

Le médecin sentit son cœur rater un battement à ces mots. Alors que les pas de Holmes s'accéléraient, l'entraînant avec lui même, il semblait perdre conscience de ses membres. Le logicien reprit son expression enjouée, malicieuse, toujours un peu narquoise en continuant ses paroles.

« Vous êtes quelqu'un de profondément gentil, qui fait preuve d'une empathie exceptionnelle. Vous êtes aussi doué en tant que médecin et intelligent. Ce sont des choses qui sont aussi rares l'une que l'autre, je ne tiens pas à laisser partir quelqu'un qui réunit toute ces qualités. »

Watson sentit le sang lui monter un peu plus au visage, son cœur tambourinait dans sa poitrine. Il voulut parler, faire quelque chose mais il lui était impossible d'accomplir quoi que ce soit.

« Hors de ce côté très terre à terre, théorique et statistique, vous m'en excuserez mais ce qui est scientifique et se calcule me rassure. Je suis un homme de logique vous le savez. Comme je disais, hors de ce côté très scientifique, je l'avoue... il est hors de question que je vous laisse partir avec quelqu'un d'autre. Tentez de me quitter, je ferai de votre vie un enfer. Vous le savez tout aussi bien que moi, vous tentez de vous convaincre en me fuyant que vous voulez une vie calme, posée, sécuritaire, uniquement car vous aimeriez pouvoir vous plier aux normes de cette société. »

Le logicien, tout en continuant de parler, accéléra encore ses pas, entraînant toujours son ami totalement déboussolé avec lui.

« Consolez-vous en vous disant que le désordre est le meilleur serviteur de l'ordre établi. Après tout, je vous avoue, pour moi un intellectuel,c'est cela: quelqu'un qui est fidèle à un ensemble politique et social, mais qui ne cesse de le contester. Mis à part cela, cela fait quelques années que vous tentez, évidemment en vain, de vous extirper de mes bras. C'est que vous ne le voulez pas vraiment, que vous n'essayez pas assez fort. Une des choses qui vous rattache à moi est une envie d'aventures, ces événements qui sortent de l'ordinaire, sans être forcément extraordinaires. Quoi qu'il en soit, je serai toujours une sorte de fantôme dans votre vie, un esprit vil et malsain qui vous traquera jusqu'à ma mort. Quittez-moi. Dans cinq, dix, quinze, vingt ans, si vous me croisez dans la rue, c'est vers moi que vous irez, encore une fois vous quitterez tout, travail, famille, pays pour me suivre. Vous m'appartenez déjà sans le savoir depuis des années et vous tentez en vain de vous convaincre du contraire. »

Watson avait l'impression de rêver ces mots, il n'arrivait pas à croire que Holmes pouvait ainsi interpréter ses sentiments alors que pour lui-même, ils étaient si confus. La logique qu'il utilisait à lui expliquer ses ressentis comme un rapport d'enquête était presque effrayant, surtout que Holmes ne se trompait jamais. Il était toujours troublé, il remettait toujours à plus tard d'analyser ses sentiments. À présent, il était obligé de les affronter violemment de face.

« De plus, je ne veux pas vivre seul, je ne veux pas être seul. De toutes façons, personne ne voudra plus de moi avec toutes ces cicatrices que je porte. Hélas, mon pauvre ami, je n'ai que vous. Vous êtes le seul capable de voir au-delà de mes cicatrices et de mon caractère... qui ne plaît pas à tout le monde, nous dirons. Malheureusement pour vous aussi, ce n'est que vous que je désire. Tout entier. Durant nos enquêtes, notre vie de tous les jours, à mes côtés, dans mes bras et certainement aussi occasionnellement, enfin occasionnellement... dans ma couche. »

Le médecin avait l'impression que son cœur tentait de sortir de sa poitrine tant il battait fort, il était totalement déboussolé, bouleversé par les mots du détective. Il tenta à plusieurs reprise de dire quelques chose mais une boule dans sa gorge et son estomac l'en empêchait, ainsi que Holmes qui ne lui laissait pas prononcer un mot.

« De toutes façons, c'est de votre faute. Vous n'aviez qu'à ne pas entrer dans ma vie. Je n'ai pas choisi de vous connaître mais pourtant je ne pourrais me passer de vous. Je ne m'imagine pas traverser l'existence sans vous... mon meilleur ami. Jusqu'à la mort! Nul homme ne séparera ce que Dieu a uni. »

Holmes s'amusait de l'air choqué de son ami alors qu'il continuait de parler d'un ton léger comme s'il racontait sa journée.

« Je n'ai fait que vivre à moitié toute ma vie. Je me sens libéré et enfin moi même et si ça choque quelqu'un, c'est pareil. On ne peut pas toute sa vie se résigner à être quelqu'un d'autre sinon on finit par se perdre, il fallait bien que je finisse par vous parler un jour ou l'autre, n'est-ce pas? Au lieu de passer notre temps à nous fuir, nous ferions bien de profiter, de vivre pleinement le moment présent. Croyez-moi, il est bien plus tard que vous ne le pensez... c'est agréable de parler à cœur ouvert, cela fait tellement longtemps qu'il se tait. »

Watson le regardait toujours. Jamais il n'avait entendu parler Holmes ainsi. Même s'il disait cela d'un ton léger et amusé, il savait qu'il était profondément sérieux et qu'il connaissait les conséquences de ces paroles.

« Il est... troublant de voir... que plus vous vous donnez un air ridicule... plus vous êtes sérieux... »

Holmes rit de nouveau, ralentissant légèrement ses pas pour que son pauvre ami puisse le suivre.

« Vous savez Watson, quand j'enquêtais au début, seul, je rêvais uniquement de résoudre des enquêtes aussi complexes qu'horribles. Ce n'est que bien plus tard que j'ai pris conscience de l'autre face de ce métier, ce qu'il pouvait m'apporter. De ces moments après une dure journée de travail, exténué mais pourtant fumant la pipe enfoncé dans un fauteuil, en discutant des investigations de la journée, des nouvelles stratégies avec mon collègue occasionnel et meilleur ami. Toute cette dimension relationnelle du métier de détective que je ne connaissais pas avant de vous rencontrer. »

Holmes stoppa ses pas sans lâcher son ami, lui laissant quelques secondes pour qu'il se ressaisisse.

« Je ne sais pas quoi dire...

- Il n'y a rien a dire, vous n'avez pas le choix. »

Watson ne put s'empêcher de rire, ce qu'il stoppa en voyant à quel point son regard de était sérieux.

« Il faut faire en sorte que l'homme puisse, en toutes circonstances, choisir sa vie. J'ai tout de même le droit de choisir la mienne.

- Un droit n'est jamais que l'autre aspect d'un devoir. »

Le médecin rit doucement de nouveau bien que toujours perdu et bouleversé.

« Je ne comprends... réellement plus rien, hier...

- J'ai compris que l'important n'est pas ce que l'on fait de nous, mais ce que nous faisons nous-mêmes de ce qu'on a fait de nous. Moi seul peux décider à chaque moment de la portée du passé. Chaque homme doit inventer son chemin. Le secret d'un homme... c'est la limite même de sa liberté. C'est son pouvoir de résistance aux supplices et à la mort. Être libre, ce n'est pas pouvoir faire ce que l'on veut, mais c'est vouloir ce que l'on peut. Il n'y a pas de liberté donnée, il faut se conquérir sur les passions, sur la race, sur la classe, sur la nation et conquérir avec soi les autres hommes. Cela fait partie du secret douloureux des Dieux, des rois, des gens d'augure : c'est que les hommes sont libres... vous, vous le savez et eux, ils ne le savent pas. »

Watson écouta son ami sans rien dire. Il semblait réellement soulagé d'un poids, il semblait revivre. Il plutôt rare de voir Holmes réellement optimiste.

« Vous aviez raison cher docteur. On ne peut vaincre un mal que par un autre mal.

- Il n'empêche que la violence est injuste d'où qu'elle vienne. Ce n'est pas un moyen parmi d'autres d'atteindre la fin, mais le choix délibéré d'atteindre la fin par n'importe quel moyen.

- Je le sais, je sais aussi que vous ne supportez réellement pas que j'aille me battre. Je tenterai de me faire pardonner. Après tout, la mesure d'un homme se jauge à ses efforts pour réparer ses torts. »

Le médecin continua de fixer son ami quelques secondes.

« Je suis toujours réellement perdu... je ne sais réellement plus où j'en suis. »

Holmes sourit à son ami d'un air amusé, prenant ensuite son menton entre son pouce et son index pour déposer un baiser chaste et doux sur ses lèvres, reprenant ensuite la parole de la même voix pleine d'entrain.

« Non. Vous le savez. À présent, il vous faut juste l'accepter. »

* * *

(1) Pour ceux qui ne le savent pas, "la place du Saint Esprit" est l'espace conséquent entre deux danseurs. Si cette distance est supprimée et que les deux personnes sont collées l'une à l'autre, pour une valse dans ce cas là, la danse n'est plus "correcte" parce que les parties les plus "sensibles" du corps sont en contact avec le corps du partenaire.

Voilà pour ce chapitre, beaucoup et étrangement plus calme vous l'avez vu :P. J'espère qu'il vous a plut, laissez moi vos avis :D !

Et puis aaaah j'ai enfin 18 ans x'D


	12. Chapitre 11

À la plus grande surprise et incompréhension du médecin, Holmes vécut les jours suivants de la même manière que celui après son étrange expérience. Il passait des heures penché sur son carnet de notes, écrivant sans s'interrompre, sans hésiter sur un mot, sans barrer ses phrases. Il semblait savoir exactement ce qu'il faisait même si cela semblait dénué de tout sens commun. Dès qu'il relevait les yeux et fermait le livre, qu'il cachait ensuite pour que personne ne puisse le lire, Watson n'avait plus une minute à lui. Holmes lui collait aux talons, il lui était impossible de faire un pas sans que son ami en fasse un lui aussi. Parfois, il lui prodiguait une caresse sur la joue en plongeant ses yeux perçants dans les siens, lui offrant ensuite un simple baiser sur ses lèvres. Holmes le suivait aussi les soirs lorsqu'il allait dans son lit, il s'allongeait à ses côtés et s'endormait en même temps. Tout se faisait de soi-même, naturellement comme si cela était le résultat d'une routine de plusieurs années.

Plus les jours passaient, plus Watson ressentait ce sentiment étrange en voyant son ami, ce sentiment qui lui disait que Holmes semblait rester strictement le même tout en étant profondément changé.

Encore une fois ce jour là, Holmes écrivait dans ce carnet des notes qu'il gardait secrètes. Watson avait pris l'habitude de le laisser faire, il ne l'interrompait jamais. Il savait que même s'il essayait, il n'aurait aucune réponse, son ami étant partit ailleurs. Alors qu'il lisait un livre, assis dans le canapé, il releva la tête en entendant la voix du logicien.

« Lorsque je n'ai pas de miroir, je n'ai d'yeux que pour vous. »

Le médecin releva les yeux de son ouvrage pour croiser ceux de son ami, rivés sur lui depuis déjà plusieurs minutes.

« Comme toujours, vous faites preuve d'une modestie et d'une humilité impressionnante. »

Le détective ne put retenir un rire narquois avant de s'asseoir à ses côtés, se collant littéralement à lui. Voyant que Watson retournait à sa lecture au lieu de porter son attention sur lui comme il aurait dû le faire, le détective vola l'ouvrage des mains du médecin, se levant ensuite pour l'en éloigner le plus possible.

« Voyons voir ce que vous lisez. »

Watson se leva à son tour, tentant tant bien que mal de récupérer son bien alors que Holmes esquivait chacune de ses attaques.

« Holmes, je ne vous dérange pas pendant votre écriture, ne me dérangez pas pendant ma lecture!

- Il y a plus intéressant à faire que lire en ce moment même.

- Comme?

- Me vouer le culte que vous me vouez habituellement.

- Je ne vous voue aucun culte... rendez-moi ce livre. »

Le détective esquiva une nouvelle tentative de récupérer l'objet en sa possession.

« Alors pourquoi passez-vous le plus clair de votre temps à écrire des notes sur ma vie, mon travail, encore et toujours ma personne? Si cela n'est pas me vouer un culte, alors les Catholiques sont Athéistes.

- Voilà que vous vous nous comparez à des religions...

- Seigneur Dieu, non!

- Ne blasphémez pas.

- J'ai le droit de blasphémer mon saint nom. »

Le médecin soupira d'ennui à l'égard de son ami, tentant encore une fois de récupérer son livre mais le détective l'esquiva. En désespoir de cause, il sortit ses clefs de sa poche pour les agiter au dessus de la tête de Holmes pour attirer son attention, ce qui fut efficace car, de nature trop curieuse, il releva assez longtemps les yeux vers la source du bruit métallique que produisait l'objet brillant pour laisser le temps à Watson de lui reprendre le volume des mains. Indigné, n'en revenant pas de s'être ainsi fait berné par son ami, le détective tenta de reprendre l'objet.

« Hé !

- Vous êtes beaucoup trop curieux, la prochaine fois, vous y repenserez à deux fois avant de vous laisser distraire par n'importe quoi. De toutes façons, j'avais fini de lire ma page, vous le voulez? »

Holmes regarda longuement son ami dans les yeux alors que celui-ci semblait se moquer de lui.

« Non je n'en veux pas... »

Le médecin lui adressa un léger sourire moqueur avant d'aller reposer le livre là où il l'avait trouvé. Lorsqu'il revint dans la salle de vie, il vit que Holmes avait réouvert son carnet de notes pour écrire à l'intérieur. Il s'arrêta un instant, pour la première fois avant de marquer une dernière chose, fermant ensuite le carnet d'un coup sec pour le poser sur la table.

« Vous avez fini?

- Effectivement. »

Holmes s'assit de nouveau sur le canapé où tous deux étaient quelques minutes plus tôt, faisant signe à son ami de venir s'asseoir à son tour. Watson s'exécuta sans rien dire. Cela faisait des jours qu'il se demandait ce qu'il pouvait bien écrire dans ce carnet. Il ne lui avait jamais demandé, il se disait que s'il désirait lui en parler, il le ferait de lui-même.

Le médecin sentit son ami passer un bras autour de ses épaules. Les doigts de Holmes se posèrent sur sa joue pour lui tourner la tête et capturer ses lèvres pour partager avec lui un baiser plus profond que tous ceux qu'ils avaient pu partager ces derniers jours. La main sur sa joue descendit sur son flanc alors que celle autour de ses épaules remonta sur son cou, puis sa joue au cas où le médecin essayerait de fuir le baiser qu'il lui offrait. Les doigts du détective posés sur son flan glissèrent ensuite sur sa cuisse pour la caresser doucement.

Ils se séparèrent un instant pour plonger dans le regard de l'autre avant de se lever pour se rendre dans l'une des chambres de la maison. Une fois la porte passée, le logicien sourit en sentant les mains de son ami déjà s'activer à tenter de défaire les boutons de sa chemise. S'amusant de cette impatience, il s'affaira de son côté à déboutonner tranquillement le gilet de son ami, se permettant une remarque durant sa besogne.

« Cela sera véritablement épuisant pour moi de vous dévêtir si vous continuez à vous parer ainsi d'au moins une centaine de couche de tissus. Je risquerais de me lasser. »

Le médecin rit nerveusement, il ne répondit rien. Il sentait une chaleur lui monter au joues en pensant à ce que tous deux faisaient en ce moment même, imaginant avec appréhension ce qui allait se passer. Les mots restèrent bloqués dans sa gorge par la gêne mais aussi une certaine intimidation de voir son ami aussi confiant, tant qu'il arrivait même à plaisanter.

« Assez audacieux pour rire mais trop prude pour faire une quelconque remarque. Ne me dites pas que la médiocrité s'étends au-delà de vos dons de médecine et d'écriture? »

Watson se stoppa un instant, soupirant autant de gêne que de dépit. Il sentit le logicien poser un nouveau baiser sur ses lèvres. À ce moment-là, le médecin plaqua ses mains sur le torse de son compagnon, les remontant ensuite sur ses épaules pour ensuite faire glisser la chemise le long de ses bras, ce qui la fit tomber à terre au moment où Holmes lâcha ses lèvres.

« Je vous taquine, vous le savez. Je ne vous tiendrai pas rigueur de rester muet, après tout le désir s'exprime par la caresse comme la pensée par le langage. Vous m'excuserez, ce n'est pas le plus beaux des corps que je vous offre.

- Mais c'est certainement le plus vivant qui soit. »

Le logicien finit de déboutonner le gilet du médecin avant de s'attaquer à sa chemise, adoptant un rythme lent et constant, autant pour s'amuser que rassurer le médecin. Une fois le vêtement ouvert, Holmes passa ses mains sur la peau de Watson pour ensuite les faire migrer dans son dos, attirant son corps chaud au sien. Le détective ne put retenir un puissant frisson de délectation. La peau chaude de son ami collée à la sienne, surtout celle de ses cicatrices, lui donnait l'impression que son corps était devenue une machine à sensations. La peau qu'il n'avait jamais touchée, directement en contact avec ses balafres lui semblait encore plus chaude et douce que sur ses parcelles de peau intacte.

Holmes resta ainsi un moment avant de réagir de nouveau, faisant reculer son ami jusqu'à l'allonger sur le lit. Watson garda ses yeux plantés dans ceux de l'homme au dessus de lui. Il passa ses doigts tremblants sur chaque petite marque qui recouvraient son corps. Au fur et à mesure, ses mains prirent en assurance alors qu'il entendait son amant ne pouvoir retenir quelques soupirs et gémissements à ses caresses si douces sur ses ancienne blessures.

Il glissa ses doigts dans la chevelure noire, laissant une de ses mains caresser la nuque, pour ensuite caresser la longue et profonde cicatrice naissant du sommet de celle-ci jusqu'à la fin de sa colonne vertébrale. Le détective ne put retenir un long frisson de plaisir à ce doux et habile contact.

Échangeant un nouveau baiser, Holmes s'affaira à finir de dévêtir son ami, l'abandonnant ainsi en tenue d'Adam. Le médecin sentit une chaire de poule de plaisir se former sur sa peau au contact de la main chaude et douce sur son flan et sa cuisse nue. Watson, les mains à présent sur le dos de son compagnon, les glissa sur ses reins puis sa ceinture. Il laissa ses doigts suivre la bande de cuir jusqu'à la boucle pour l'ouvrir, s'affairant ensuite à faire glisser le vêtement sur les jambes du détective toujours allongé sur lui.

Watson sentit le sang affluer dans son visage et son bas ventre en s'allongeant sur le ventre pour tenter d'offrir autant une aide qu'une preuve d'intérêt à son ami. Sa réaction ne se fit pas attendre.

« Non. »

Gêné, passablement embarrassé, le médecin regardait Holmes sans comprendre.

« Je veux vous voir. »

Watson le sentit prendre d'une main son épaule pour le retourner avec délicatesse dans sa position initiale. Le détective sourit, complétant ensuite d'embarrasser un peu plus son ami.

« Par contre si ce n'est pas réciproque je le comprendrais, la vue de mon corps n'est pas la plus plaisante. »

L'expression du médecin s'assombrit un instant devant la plaisanterie stupide du logicien.

« Si vous me repoussiez ou me dégoûtiez, nous ne serions certainement pas dans la situation actuelle.

- Ça, je le sais. Il est si facile de vous embarrasser, de vous taquiner, je vous manipule comme une poupée. Je devine aisément que malgré ces marques je vous attire, si ce n'était pas le cas, vous ne seriez pas... "ému" à ce point. »

Tentant de garder la même expression face à celle amusée de son ami pour lui prouver qu'il avait tort, Watson sentait néanmoins ses pommettes le brûler un peu plus.

« Qu'est-ce que je vous disais? »

Pour le faire taire, le médecin captura les lèvres du logicien qui colla un peu plus son corps au sien, s'allongeant plus confortablement entre ses jambes. Watson déglutit avec difficulté en sentant l'une des mains curieuses et habiles commencer à jouer avec la source de son désir. Lui laissa ses mains vagabonder sur la peau irrégulière mais douce et chaude du détective. Il découvrait comme pour la première fois ce corps qu'il n'aurait jamais pensé avoir un jour, surtout quand il avait cru le perdre. Il se sentait soulagé sous différents points d'examiner de ses mains sa morphologie. Il avait repris en vie, il semblait ressuscité, ses muscles s'étaient regonflés et durcis à force d'entrainement, il avait retrouvé un poids normal depuis qu'il était sorti de sa prison. Il se sentait rassuré de voir son ami ainsi revivre, mais il était aussi rassuré de sentir qu'il pouvait se permettre de se perdre, s'abandonner dans ses bras sans craindre un autre événement aussi violent qu'imprévu.

Le médecin sentit que le détective brisait leur baiser pour humidifier ses doigts, les glissant ensuite entre les cuisses de son amant en reprenant ses lèvres un instant avant de se séparer de lui pour se redresser légèrement. Holmes attendit quelques instants un signe de crainte ou une demande d'arrêt de la part de Watson qui ne vint pas. Avec précaution, il immisça un de ses doigts humide en lui. À ce moment là, le médecin laissa échapper un léger gémissement plus d'inconfort que de douleur. Durant plusieurs secondes, Holmes se concentra sur la préparation de son ami pour être sûr de ne pas le blesser malencontreusement. Il guettait chaque signe, expression sur son visage. Il enregistrait chacune de ses réactions. Il apprit vite lorsqu'un mouvement était douloureux ou inconfortable pour le médecin et ne le reproduisait jamais. Il réussissait aussi à détecter les micro expressions et les expressions de plaisir qu'il arrivait à créer chez son amant. Lorsqu'il fut capable de garder cette expression quasiment constante, il se retira, insérant ensuite deux doigts en lui. Cette fois, ce fut un gémissement de légère douleur que Watson ne put retenir. Il fallut peu de temps au détective pour arriver à le calmer, reprenant rapidement les mouvements qui lui procuraient un certain plaisir.

Son autre main restée immobile pour pouvoir rester totalement concentré sur la préparation de son amant reprit son mouvement, l'ajustant pour créer un sentiment de profonde frustration chez le médecin. Au fil des minutes, Holmes nota avec un léger sourire et une certaine fierté que c'était Watson lui-même qui mouvait son bassin de plus en plus pour venir à la rencontre des caresses qu'il lui offrait. Son sourire s'élargit en sentant son ami se crisper de plaisir lorsqu'il trouva enfin sa partie la plus sensible. Il s'amusa de longue secondes à la stimuler. Le médecin, lui, croyait devenir fou. Il sentait d'agréables vagues de chaleur faire des aller retour entre sa tête et son bas ventre, la tension en lui devenant à chaque seconde un peu plus insoutenable. Il lui était impossible de se soulager, Holmes lui imposant un rythme de torture, assez appuyé et rapide pour stimuler ses sens au maximum mais trop léger et lent pour qu'il puisse se libérer. Il subissait, impuissant, les jeux frustrants de son amant. Il se disait qu'il pourrait les accepter durant des heures si la tension de son bas ventre ne le faisait pas souffrir, lui rappelant son besoin de se libérer.

Jamais il n'avait ressenti un tel plaisir, ni de cette manière. Ce genre de choses avant lui étaient totalement inconnues mais les mains expertes et avides de savoir de son amant lui procuraient un réel plaisir qui le troublait profondément. Il ne put retenir un soupir en sentant Holmes retirer ses doigts. Watson se redressa légèrement pour capturer ses lèvres alors qu'il laissait encore une fois ses mains vagabonder sur son corps, tentant de lui rendre un peu du plaisir qu'il lui avait offert. Le logicien accepta quelques instant cette attention plaisante et inattendue avant de le stopper avec douceur, lui faisant comprendre qu'il avait d'autres projets prévus. Avant de laisser faire son amant, le médecin lui quémanda un baiser après quoi Holmes passa une de ses mains abimées dans son cou. Watson l'attrapa pour poser un léger baiser dans sa paume stigmatisée. Ses lèvres entrèrent en contact avec la toute nouvelle cicatrice que Holmes s'était faite lui-même et dont il possédait la jumelle, ainsi que les quelques cicatrices grossières des morceaux de verres de la bouteille qu'il avait brisé le soir où il l'avait menacé. Il portait des marques jusqu'au bout de ses doigts abîmés mais Watson n'en avait que faire. Il ne pensait qu'à la peau douce et chaude en contact avec sa joue et ses lèvres, pas aux cicatrices qui la recouvraient. Il laissa ses doigts caresser son poignet à la large balafre vermillon. La peau était si fine que ses veines paraissaient noires en dessous, il sentait et voyait clairement le sang vigoureux de Holmes pulser dans ses veines saillantes comme des cordes, sous ses doigts pâles avec lesquelles il les caressaient.

Sans doute par lien, par amitié, par amour, il n'arrivait pas à le trouver repoussant. Il n'arrivait pas à voir ses cicatrices, aussi horribles et nombreuses soit-elles, monstrueuses. Il aimait leur contact contre sa peau, elles lui paraissaient encore plus douces que l'épiderme intact de son ami, encore plus chaudes aussi. Il aimait sentir cette irrégularité sous ces doigts et ses lèvres, il voulait apprendre par cœur leurs emplacements avec le temps, apprendre à les connaitre, savoir lesquelles étaient les plus sensibles. Le découvrir comme on pouvait découvrir la carte des étoiles du ciel, tout parait si sombre d'abord mais après un certain temps, elles apparaissent et se dissocient les unes des autres pour créer un spectacle magnifique. Tout se manifeste d'abord comme une masse floue et incompréhensible, mais en prenant chaque astre l'un après l'autre, en apprenant à le connaître, connaître sa signification, son nom, comme une personne, un être vivant, sûrement un compagnon pour les Astrologues, on en vient à pleurer sa disparition, leur mort étant connue pour être tristement magnifique.

Holmes laissa son index et son majeur caresser la tempe de son amant jusqu'à son menton pour poser un léger baiser sur ses lèvres. Avec toute la douceur et la précaution du monde, il s'immisça en lui. Une expression de douleur apparut automatiquement sur le visage du médecin qui le pria d'arrêter. Le logicien s'exécuta, calmant son ami quelques instant avant que celui-ci ne lui fasse signe de réessayer. Cette fois la douleur fut moins intense mais non négligeable pour autant. Restant immobile un moment pour l'habituer à sa présence, le détective commença ensuite de longs et lents vas et viens en lui pour encore une fois l'accoutumer à cette intrusion alors qu'une de ses mains persistaient à jouer avec la source de son désir. Au fil des minutes, Watson sentit la douleur et l'inconfort s'estomper jusqu'à disparaitre, faisant place à une naissance de plaisir au fur et à mesure des mouvements de Holmes. Une fois que le logicien sentit son ami complètement à l'aise, il bascula sur le dos sans prévenir, entrainant avec lui le médecin.

Holmes sourit quant à sa vue imprenable sur le corps tout entier et attisé de son amant qui, lui, ressentait un léger malaise quoi que plaisir à cette position. Il se pencha pour poser un baiser sur les lèvres du détective, gardant ses mains plaquées sur son ventre aux muscles fermes pour se tenir. Il sentit la main sur son membre s'activer de nouveau alors que l'autre glissait de ses reins à sous sa cuisse pour le guider dans ses mouvements. Même dans cette position, il savait que Holmes ne lui laisserait jamais le contrôle. Il en eut la confirmation en le sentant bouger son bassin pour venir à sa rencontre. Au fil des minutes, il savourait toujours un peu plus cette caresse à l'intérieur de lui, quand soudain il ressentit une vague de plaisir violente qui l'oppressa, enserra son torse et bloqua sa gorge durant une seconde alors qu'il sentait son corps le brûler et la tension dans son bas ventre s'intensifier. Il se redressa légèrement pour fuir ce plaisir inconnu qui l'avait tant surpris mais à peine eut-il fait cela qu'il sentit les doigts de Holmes se crisper sur sa cuise pour l'empêcher de bouger plus. Plus les secondes passaient, plus il sentait son amant heurter ce point sensible en lui. Durant cet impact et un temps de plus en plus long après cela, il se sentait pétrifié, il lui était impossible de bouger, de parler, de respirer. Il avait l'impression que tout était coincé dans son torse, que même son cœur se stoppait de battre un instant, que l'air refusait d'entrer ou de sortir. Son cerveau semblait ne se concentrer que sur ce plaisir intense qui lui donnait l'impression que son corps se faisait lécher par les flammes de l'enfer. Durant ses moments de répits de plus en plus court, sa respiration était bruyante et saccadée, il avait l'impression que son cœur était douloureux, qu'il reprenait un souffle vital à chaque fois.

Il ne put que s'abandonner à cette extase aussi intense qu'éprouvante, il semblait qu'elle était si forte que son corps était trop faible pour pouvoir la ressentir. Il avait l'impression que du plaisir et de l'adrénaline purs coulaient dans ses veines. Plus les secondes passaient, plus son dos se cambrait malgré lui, plus sa tête se penchait en arrière pour offrir sa gorge en grand. Ses mâchoires semblaient se souder l'une à l'autre avant de se décrisper alors que tous ses muscles se contractaient, pour lui laisser pousser un long gémissement, presque un hurlement de plaisir pur en atteignant un orgasme extatique qu'il n'avait jamais ressenti auparavant. Epuisé, troublé, il s'écroula littéralement sur son amant. Il voyait flou, il avait l'impression de trembler comme une feuille. Durant quelques secondes, peut-être quelques minutes, il lui sembla qu'il avait oublié comment parler, même qu'il savait le faire. Il entendit néanmoins les soupirs de plaisir que Holmes ne pouvait retenir alors qu'il atteignait le même point en se libérant en lui. Watson entendit ensuite le coeur de son amant marteler contre ses côtes comme s'il voulait en sortir alors que son torse se soulevait et s'affaissait rapidement, sa respiration étant saccadée. Le logicien noua ses bras autour du corps du médecin assommé par le plaisir. Il le fit basculer à côté de lui après s'être retiré avec pré rien arriver à dire, Watson passa sa main sur la joue de son ami avant d'enfouir son visage dans son cou pour s'assoupir ainsi quelques secondes plus tard.

Lorsqu'il rouvrit les yeux, il était seul dans le lit. La tête contre l'oreiller, il remarqua que les couvertures avaient littéralement été enroulées autour de lui. Il se leva, s'habillant par la suite pour savoir où Holmes était. Il le vit dans le salon, ne portant que son pantalon aux bretelles pendantes, exposant ses plus imposantes cicatrices à la vue de ceux qui entreraient. Il était accroupi devant le feu de la cheminée. Le médecin nota que les cheveux du logicien ne tombaient plus entre ses omoplates, il les avait coupé de la même manière qu'il les avait avant de disparaitre.

« Vous étiez lassé de ressembler à un barbare? »

Holmes se tourna vers lui pour lui adresser un léger sourire.

« Tiens, réveillé Watson?

- Comme vous pouvez le voir.

- Comment vous sentez-vous? »

Le médecin sourit un instant avant de s'approcher de son ami.

« Quand je pense que vous n'aviez pas besoin de me le demander quand vous aviez vos bandages sur les yeux.

- Il faut croire que c'est aveugle que l'ont voit le plus de choses... »

Watson resta silencieux un instant devant le ton étrange de Holmes. Il s'approcha de lui pour passer sa main dans ses cheveux nouvellement coupés. Le médecin remarqua qu'il tenait en mains le carnet de notes dans lequel il avait passé des jours à écrire.

« Watson?

- Oui?

- Dites-moi... pour quand est prévue l'exécution de Monsieur Quin? »

Watson resta silencieux. Il avait presque oublié cet homme, même si les traces de son oeuvre étaient et seraient toujours visibles sur son ami. Il sentit son sang bouillir dans ses veines en donnant sa réponse.

« Les juges n'ont pas encore décidé d'une date exacte... il semblerait qu'il fasse partie d'une famille très influente...

- Bien. »

Le médecin regarda son compagnon un instant sans comprendre avant que celui-ci ne se remette à parler.

« Nous rentrerons à Londres demain, je pense que mon frère souhaiterait récupérer sa maison.

- Bien... »

Le détective garda son attention focalisée sur le feu crépitant dans la cheminée en reprenant la parole.

« Je souhaiterais aller lui rendre visite. Vous n'êtes pas obligé de venir avec moi, je comprendrais que vous n'y teniez pas. »

Watson garda le silence. Il était perdu, troublé.

« Un problème Watson?

- Je... je me demandais juste... pourquoi voulez-vous revoir cet homme qui a fait de vous ce que vous êtes devenu?...

- Oh ce que j'étais, ce que je suis... nous ne sommes qu'une seule et même personne. »

Le logicien se redressa pour porter son attention un instant sur son ami, le temps de poser un baiser sur ses lèvres.

« Quand à la raison pour laquelle je tiens à le revoir... »

Holmes se stoppa. Il avait l'air de penser à une multitude de choses qui semblaient l'amuser. Il reporta son attention sur le feu. À la plus grande surprise et incompréhension du médecin, il jeta le carnet de notes dans les flammes.

« C'est comme qui dirait quelque chose entre lui et moi... »

* * *

_"Ne rien savoir est dangereux. En savoir trop aussi"_  
Albert Einstein

* * *

Voilà pour le chapitre 11 :D!

C'est le tout dernier avant l'épilogue qui sera bientôt en ligne et conclura cette fic :).

J'espère que ce chapitre vous à plut ^^!

J'ai la flemme de corriger, désolé si y'a des fautes qui donneraient envie de me pendre -_-


	13. Epilogue

Il se passa deux jours après leur retour à Londres avant que Holmes, accompagné par Watson, parte pour la prison du meurtrier afin de lui rendre une dernière visite avant leurs adieux. Plus leurs pas les rapprochaient de cet endroit, plus le médecin sentait son estomac se nouer, sa gorge se serrer. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi Holmes tenait tant que cela à revoir Quin une dernière fois.

Ils entrèrent dans le pénitencier. Watson jeta un coup d'œil au logicien comme il le faisait toute les cinq minutes depuis qu'ils avaient quitté leur appartement. Holmes était calme, serein, il semblait parfaitement normal, comme si tous deux étaient partis pour une simple balade.

La porte de la cellule s'ouvrit. Ils entrèrent à l'intérieur alors que les sentiments de répulsion du médecin devenaient de plus en plus violents. Il serra de toutes ses forces la main de Holmes dans la sienne, lui adressant encore une fois un regard. Il était si neutre, paraissait si calme. Watson n'y comprenait rien. Le logicien avait beau être un homme fort, il aurait été plus que compréhensible qu'il ait pu ressentir de la peur, de la colère, de la crainte, même trembler mais il semblait ne rien ressentir de spécial. Il n'y avait aucune angoisse dans ses yeux, ni aucune rancœur ni animosité. Il était parfaitement normal, comme s'il venait voir un homme qu'il avait mis derrière les barreaux comme un autre. Presque même comme s'il était allé rendre visite à un ami.

Quin leur faisait encore dos, il regardait toujours d'un air pensif à travers les barreaux de sa fenêtre. Il ne se retourna que quelques secondes plus tard. Égocentrique et narcissique comme il était, il voulait agir comme si rien ne l'atteignait, comme s'il était au-dessus de tout. À chaque fois qu'il adressait la parole à quelqu'un, tous avaient l'impression qu'il les considérait comme de misérables insectes, des Êtres inférieurs.

Pourtant cette fois, lorsqu'il se retourna et vit Holmes, son expression froide et hautaine s'envola. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent un instant, ses lèvres s'entrouvrirent. Il n'avait pas l'air surpris mais profondément ému. Son regard clair fit trembler Watson un instant. Dans ses yeux, il n'y avait qu'une aussi incompréhensible qu'effroyable expression. C'était de l'adulation. Il ne pouvait dire un mot, ne créer aucun son, il ne semblait même plus pouvoir respirer. Son regard fixé sur Holmes donnait l'impression qu'il était en train de regarder un Ange de Lumière, un Dieu vivant.

Le médecin déglutit d'incompréhension autant que d'un malaise profond qui lui donnait presque la nausée. Il serra un peu plus fort la main de Holmes alors que le meurtrier en face d'eux dérivait son regard vers lui en se mettant à parler d'une voix faible, hésitante, étouffée, presque brisée alors que ses lèvres tremblaient.

« En disant que vous finiriez mon œuvre... jamais je n'aurais espéré... tout compte fait, nous ne sommes pas si différents l'un de l'autre... »

Watson eut un haut le cœur de dégoût, son cœur se serra douloureusement d'être ainsi comparé au pire des monstres qu'il n'ait jamais rencontré. Il dériva encore une fois son regard vers Holmes qui n'avait toujours rien dit. Son expression ne changeait pas, il restait strictement le même sans sembler y mettre aucun effort. Encore une fois, la voix tremblante d'émotions de Quin se fit entendre alors que ses yeux se posaient de nouveau sur Holmes, cette fascination, cette adulation malsaine toujours en eux.

« Vous avez... "vu"...? »

Holmes hocha brièvement la tête sous le regard incompréhensif de Watson. Son expression restait toujours incroyablement neutre alors que le visage de son tortionnaire semblait s'éclairer un peu plus. Ses lèvres tremblaient encore d'avantage, formant une tentative de sourire tant il semblait ému.

« Il y a donc quelque chose... ?

- Bien sûr. »

La voix de Holmes était aussi neutre et calme que son expression. Le meurtrier, debout face à eux, semblait en proie à une émotion incroyablement puissante. Sa mâchoire et son corps tout entier tremblaient, ses yeux brillaient d'une étrange lueur mêlée aux larmes qui y naissaient.

« Était-ce clair?

- Limpide.

- Et précis?

- Cela n'offrait à aucune interprétation. »

Watson assistait en spectateur à cette scène. Il ne comprenait absolument rien à ce qui était en train de se passer sous ses yeux, il savait juste que cela n'avait rien de rationnel ou de sain. Il ressentait un effroyable malaise même aux côtés de son ami qu'il connaissait depuis si longtemps mais dont il ne comprenait pas du tout les réactions actuelles. Holmes tourna un instant la tête vers Watson pour lui adresser un regard rassurant de douceur en lui faisant signe de lâcher sa main et de rester à l'endroit où il était. Le médecin sentit une peur atroce enserrer sa poitrine alors que le logicien s'éloignait de lui pour partir vers Quin. Celui-ci le regarda approcher. À chaque pas, son visage et ses yeux se faisaient plus brillant d'émotions.

Arrivé à son niveau, le meurtrier posa ses mains tremblantes sur son visage en le regardant dans les yeux avant d'en glisser une dans ses cheveux, l'autre sur sa nuque. Holmes se pencha vers lui pour placer ses lèvres à quelques centimètres de son oreille, puis fermer les yeux pour commencer à y murmurer. Encore une fois, Watson assistait à la scène, tremblant de la tête aux pieds. Ses entrailles se nouaient de peur, d'incompréhension et de dégoût. Jamais il n'avait rien vu d'aussi répugnant et malsain que tout ce qu'il se passait dans cette cellule.

Les secondes, les minutes passèrent. Holmes était toujours penché à l'oreille de son tortionnaire pour y murmurer des paroles, un discours qui dura plus d'une demi-heure. Watson n'entendait rien. Les seules choses qu'il pouvait voir étaient les lèvres de son ami former des mots qu'il lui était impossible d'entendre et encore moins de comprendre. Quin parfois tremblait un peu plus, ses yeux s'écarquillaient, ses sourcils se fronçaient, ses lèvres s'entrouvraient. En quelques minutes, un nombre incroyable d'expressions différentes passèrent sur son visage avant une dernière qui persista jusqu'à la fin. Une expression aussi neutre et paisible qu'absente. Puis Holmes se tut avant de se redresser et de se retourner vers son ami pour quitter la pièce sans un regard en arrière, emportant le médecin avec lui. Avant de sortir, Watson jeta une dernière fois un coup d'oeil au meurtrier qui les regardait partir, silencieux. Quelque chose dans ses yeux avait changé alors que son expression demeurait la même. D'une voix douce et reconnaissante, il leur adressa quelques derniers mots.

« Merci Sherlock. »

Le détective tourna le visage vers l'homme à qui il faisait dos, adressant ensuite à son intention un signe de la tête, encore une fois sous le regard empli de stupéfaction de son ami. Une fois la porte fermée, Holmes s'y adossa. Le médecin, les mâchoires soudées l'une à l'autre, se tenait immobile face à lui, le regard rivé sur le sol. Il n'arrivait pas à dire ou faire quoi que ce soit, il était profondément troublé, perdu, choqué. Tout son intérieur semblait se tourner et se retourner, il avait l'impression d'avoir assisté à quelque chose qu'il n'aurait jamais dû voir tant il lui était impossible de la comprendre. Son cœur battait à toute vitesse depuis qu'ils avaient quitté leur appartement et encore plus depuis qu'il avait assisté à cette scène tant qu'il avait l'impression qu'il allait bientôt faire un malaise s'il continuait ainsi. Dans son âme, Watson ressentait une profonde colère, de la haine ainsi qu'un dégoût qui lui donnait la nausée.

Tout semblait faire croire que le cupide tyran avait pleinement réussi dans son objet. Et c'était Holmes, sa plus atteinte victime, lui-même... qui le lui avait offert. Et cela de son plein gré.

« Watson? »

Le médecin releva les yeux à cet appel. Holmes portait toujours cette expression neutre, calme et sereine sur le visage. Pourtant ses yeux avaient changé, ils portaient en eux une profonde gravité en même temps qu'un grand calme et ce qui semblait être de la paix. Comme s'il détenait la clef du plus terrible secret de ce monde. Tant, qu'il pourrait bouleverser l'ordre établi, l'équilibre et toutes les sociétés existantes s'il était révélé. Watson sut immédiatement que les mots qu'ils allaient échanger ne devraient plus jamais être mentionnés, que pour pouvoir vivre paisiblement ensemble, il ne devrait poser aucune question à leurs propos. Il savait que ce qui allait se passer resterait en suspend dans cet endroit et qu'il ne devrait jamais, sous aucun prétexte, le quitter, qu'ils ne reparleraient plus jamais de ce moment précis. Holmes adressa une nouvelle fois la parole à son ami de la même voix calme et neutre.

« Sauriez vous imaginer... ce qu'il y a après la mort? »

Watson se figea à ces mots. Il ne put répondre, ses mâchoires restèrent bloquées tant il fut surpris et troublé de les entendre, il ne s'y attendait pas.

« Sauriez-vous? »

Le médecin déglutit avec difficulté en tentant de former une quelconque parole.

« Non... je... non... »

Watson vit un léger sourire apparaître sur le visage de son ami. Il sentit ses entrailles se nouer un peu plus en remarquant que ses yeux, son expression avaient changé, il semblait avoir retrouvé les mêmes que lorsqu'il s'était réveillé de son état de transe quelques jours plus tôt.

« Doutez Watson... doutez. »

Le médecin ressentit un frisson glacial le traverser de la tête au pieds en passant par sa colonne vertébrale. Holmes se redressa pour partir. Watson le regarda s'éloigner de dos avant qu'il ne se stoppe pour ensuite tourner les talons. Son expression était redevenue normale, celle qu'il avait d'habitude. Cette expression aussi malicieuse que narquoise qui rendait fou tant de gens, pleine de vie, les même traits que ses yeux reflétaient à présent. Il lui adressa un sourire, ce sourire hautain et égocentrique qu'il savait rendre charmeur, avant de tendre sa main stigmatisée, portant aussi l'estafilade jumelle à la sienne, vers lui.

Watson resta planté sur ses jambes un instant. Ce qui s'était passé était passé, maintenant il leur restait une vie à continuer, à construire. Il était inutile de vivre dans le passé et de poser des questions inutiles qui ne feraient que gâcher ce qu'ils partageaient. Le passé était parfaitement bien là où il était. Il ferma les yeux un instant avant de rejoindre en courant son amant pour attraper sa main et partir vivre avec lui.

Néanmoins avant de se hâter près de son ami pour le rejoindre et attraper sa main, ayant sûrement assisté à trop d'exécutions dans sa vie, il n'eut pas besoin d'ouvrir la porte de la cellule pour reconnaître le bruit des cervicales se brisant qui en venait.

oOo

**Martyr :** Nom, adjectif  
Du Grec "_Marturos_" :  
** Témoin**

oOo  
Fin

* * *

Voilà, c'est la fin de cette fic :). J'ai l'impression que ça va en laisser perplexe... ou juste me faire passer encore une fois pour un gros taré psychopathe xD. Je sais pas si beaucoup de gens comprendrons aussi (en même temps faut avoir une logique de sadique sociopathe xD...)

J'espère que cette fic vous a plut et que cette fin vous a plut aussi :). j'ai pas mal d'idées de fics sur ce charmant couple :). Si vous tenez à être mit au courant, mettez moi en Author Alert , vous saurez quand je recommencerais à poster mais je mettrais surement quand même les personnes qui me commentent au courant quand j'en recommencerais une.  
Pour ceux qui n'ont pas de compte, laissez moi une adresse où vous joindre.

Merci de m'avoir suivit. Je m'étais bien attaché à cette fic aussi, c'est surement la plus tarée que j'ai jamais écrit xD... j'espère que ma folie sadique vous a quand même plut ;).

A bientôt pour une nouvelle fic, merci encore de m'avoir lu, suivit et commenté :D !


End file.
